Watching What? !
by hunter81095
Summary: Marinette's predecessors are annoyed at her diligent protection of her secret identity (and the Love square, but that's beside the point), and so in a drastic move, they've kidnapped all of Marinette's class to resolve the issue, and give Marinette an actual support system outside of Tikki. A Watching the Show fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Marinette's head throbbed as she sat down in her chair in class, she'd been feeling an odd pressure all morning, and it seemed that Tikki had been feeling the same.

She hoped it was just a really bad cold, but from the look on Tikki's face when she asked about it, Marinette knew it couldn't be that easy.

She _had_ wanted to stay home from school and take care of herself and her kwami, but Tikki had been oddly adamant on going to school today, only finally coercing her with promises of going to Master Fu after school, and reminding her that she wouldn't see Adrien if she stayed home sick.

Tikki had won that round.

Of course, all that accomplished was sitting here miserably while staring blankly at either the back of Adrien's head, or staring at the blackboard, dead to the world as she rubbed her temples, desperate for some sort of reprieve.

Still, she couldn't help but notice that Adrien felt the same, the occasional low groan leaving his mouth as he still diligently wrote down his notes, while subtly kicking at his bag in the meantime.

"Girl, girl, girl, what are you doing at school today?" Alya asked from the corner of her mouth, her tone low enough to just barely be heard over the throbbing of Marinette's head. Marinette tried to give her a smile, but winced as it quickly turned into a grimace.

"It's not as bad it looks Alya," Since when did her throat start getting so sore? ",and I couldn't miss _another_ day of school, even if I _am_ actually sick this time." Her best friend gave her a pitying look and rubbed her arm consolingly.

"Well after this, you better be headed to a Doctor girl, or I'll drag you there myself. You look like death warmed over." Marinette summoned the strength to look at her friend with a deadpan expression.

"Geez, thanks Alya, you always say the nicest things." She said sarcastically, hanging her head in her hands as the pain in her head doubled, the pressure getting tighter and tighter around her temples.

If she'd been more aware of her surroundings, she might have noticed Adrien doing the same.

Or have even heard the whimpers of her kwami.

But, as much pain as she was in, she did not.

There was a flash of light that Marinette could make out from behind her clenched eyebrows, and then all the pressure suddenly abated, as though it had never been there in the first place.

* * *

Marinette forced her eyes open, determined to see just what was going on, and thought she'd fallen asleep, or slipped into a coma considering what she was seeing.

The room she was in was clearly a theater, filled with a few rows of beanbags set out in pairs, and what looked like a buffet over to the right. Which, going by the scent, (and she was _so happy_ that she could smell again), was filled mostly with pastries, and something very pungent.

Turning her attention from her surroundings, she quickly noticed that she wasn't the only one in the room. Her entire class was there, and much like she had been, they were knocked out, or in the case of Adrien Agreste, who she most definitely did _not_ pay more attention to, thank you very much, slowly swimming back to consciousness.

Pulling on her Ladybug courage, Marinette bent down and offered her hand to him, determinedly fighting the blush on her cheeks with all her might, now wasn't the time to be a blushing mess, now was the time for action!

And somehow finding a quiet place to transform into Ladybug, as there was no way this _wasn't_ an Akuma attack.

Still, even with that threat looming over her head, she pulled Adrien up, and after the haze of confusion in his eyes lifted, she saw that he was scanning the area just like she had done a few moments ago, his eyes sharp and focused as they flicked over the surroundings.

Forcefully beating down the dreamy thoughts of how this action made him even more attractive, Marinette's resolve hardened as she began speaking to the boy of her dreams, just as he finished taking in his surroundings.

"Adrien! You're awake, good! We need to get our friends, and Chloe somewhere safe, something's going on, and it might be an Akuma attack." Adrien blinked at her for a second, and she could have sworn she saw him fighting a smirk before he nodded seriously and looked around for a door of some kind.

"I'm happy to say that _won't_ be necessary, children."

The two whirled around towards the voice, Marinette's hand unconsciously going for where her yoyo would be, and she thought she noticed Adrien reaching for the small of his back before he stopped.

"Who are you?" Marinette demanded, her eyes alight with determination and the beginnings of righteous fury.

If she wasn't so focused on the one who'd just spoken, she'd have noticed that Adrien had done a double take at her.

The figure stepped out of the shadows, and allowed them both to take in her appearance.

The woman in front of them was very clearly Asian, Chinese, Marinette noted, her dark hair was held in a bun, and she wore white makeup on her face along with a very red lipstick. That wasn't what really caught her attention though.

What did was her clothing.

It was very clearly an Ancient Chinese dress. The sleeves were huge, and allowed her to hide her hands within them, and they were dyed red.

With black spots.

Marinette's eyes widened, and a small smile grew on the woman's face as she saw it.

"Yes, I see you recognize who I am." She said simply, her voice kind, but curt. "I was one of many Ladybugs, Tikki chose me when I was slightly younger than you, long before there were Masters to assist their choosing. My Cat Noir is unfortunately unable to appear at the moment," and from the sound of her voice, both Marinette and Adrien could tell she meant it, "but I have no doubt I'll be seeing him before too terribly long." Her smile grew a wistful quality to it at the mention of seeing her Cat, and Adrien couldn't help but hope that his Lady would one day wear that expression when she spoke of him.

Marinette felt an odd feeling lance through her heart at the thought of how much this Ladybug seemed to love her Cat Noir, but she ruthlessly stamped down the thought of her Cat with thoughts of Adrien, only allowing the one questioning _where the hell he was_ to remain.

"That's nice and all, I've always wanted to meet Ladybug, but why are you telling us this?" Marinette asked nervously, rather proud that she hid the waver in her voice.

Luckily for Marinette, this Ladybug seemed to notice her need for her to play along, and nodded sagely rather than blurt out that Marinette was one of Paris' very own superheroes. "You will see very soon, I will explain once the rest of your class awakens, though for now, I do believe an old friend is wishing to speak to me. Please, wait with the rest of them." Marinette felt a sudden weight leaving the inside of her shirt, and knew exactly who the "old friend" she was speaking of was. She must have moved inside her jacket while she was knocked out.

Smart.

Adrien's eyebrows seemed to be permanently furrowed at this point, and Marinette couldn't help the shallow thought of not letting forehead wrinkles ruin his face, but she quickly shoved it away as the oddness of their situation reasserted itself.

"We should go wait for the rest of the class to wake up Adrien, come on." With that, Marinette walked away with a determined stride.

Adrien couldn't help but think of just how similar to his Lady Marinette was acting.

* * *

"Chen, it's been so long!" A squeal echoed through the, thankfully, soundproofed room. The woman soon found her nose being squeezed by an ecstatic kwami. "Granted, I don't know why you dragged along an entire class, especially since you were one of the strictest Ladybugs when it came to identities, until Marinette, anyway."

Chen sighed, letting the illusion of her Ladybug regalia fade away to reveal a peasant's clothing. "I know Tikki, but it couldn't be helped," she gently returned the hug, planting a kiss on the kwami's head. "Trust me, I fought tooth and nail against the other Ladybugs, but even the Neanderthal Ladybugs agreed that this was the way things should be, so in the end, all I could do was volunteer to be the one to greet them." A fond smile crossed her lips as she held the kwami lovingly. "I couldn't turn down a chance to see my own mother, could I?" Tikki's smile grew wider as she placed a kiss on Chen's nose.

"I've missed you too! Though, I didn't think I'd get to see you so quickly, too me anyways." A frown crossed the kwami's face. "Although I'm sure Plagg will be sad he didn't get to see one of his old holders." Cheng rubbed her head with one finger.

"I'll tell Bolin Plagg said hi anyways, even if he acts like he doesn't miss him, I know he wanted to see his kwami again." Tikki smiled at her, causing Chen to return the gesture, until Tikki reluctantly left the embrace.

"You should probably go back in there now, I'm sure they're all awake." Tikki's smile became sad, "We both know that you can't stay here much longer, no matter how much I want you too." Tikki looked at her with a pensive expression, "You do know that I still see you as my own daughter, right Chen?" Chen looked bemused, but nodded anyways. "Good. I just wanted to remind you." Chen smiled fondly and hugged the kwami one more time.

"I'll never forget it. Now, you should return to your holder for now, so no one gets a hint as to who Ladybug is," Chen snickered into her hand. ",Even if they'll find out in less than an hour anyways." Tikki giggled and with a wave, disappeared through the wall. Chen's smile faded to a look of content as she let the illusion of her Ladybug costume fade into existence once more.

* * *

When Chen reentered the scene, the best word she could think of using was _chaos._

Quite a few of the children were panicking, some were trying to reassure themselves that Ladybug would save them, and one of them was screaming that they better let her go, or she'd call her father.

Chen rolled her eyes at the last one.

"There is no need for alarm, children, you will come to no harm from me, or anyone while you're here." She chuckled at their incredulous stares, and pulled her yoyo from the inside of her sleeve, absently playing with it as the bigger fans of Tikki's newest chosen eyes grew wide. "I'm one of the ancient Ladybugs, and the Ladybug council, much to my own personal disagreement decided that the newest Ladybug was far too protective of her own identity, keeping it from people that could help her, and her own partner." She saw Marinette stiffen from her spot next to Plagg's chosen Cat.

"So," Chen sighed slightly, "it is my solemn duty to show you snippets of the life of the newest Ladybug and Cat Noir, with the help of a show that exists about you from an alternate dimension." She saw a boy wearing suspenders scoff in disbelief. "I know it sounds unbelievable, and believe me, I wish this was a joke, but due to majority vote from the countless Ladybugs before her, the newest Ladybug and Cat Noir will be unmasked here, today, whether they want to or not, and I understand that they don't want to be. I went through almost the same thing with my own unmasking to my partner, even if it was 12 less people learning about it."

She didn't feel like mentioning the moanings of the other Ladybugs who were annoyed that _this_ was the only way to do it, and the ones who were even more annoyed that she got to be the one to see Tikki in person again. Chen cleared her throat loudly to regain the class' attention.

"I'm sorry to both of you, Ladybug and Cat Noir, I fought for this to never happen, as it is the Holder's choice to reveal their identity, and it was taken away from you, so all I can do in recompense is enforce the the fact that none of you outside of Ladybug and Cat Noir will be able to speak of their true identities outside of this room, unless one of them gives you permission to do so." Her face held a stern look as she said this, her yoyo brandished threateningly.

Finally, after she was sure her message had gotten across, Chen felt herself begin to fade back to the afterlife, she could already hear Bolin calling her name. She smiled softly as she became incorporeal, and left with little fanfare. "The Council will be watching, there are bathrooms to your left, kitchens to your right, and the buffet has all you could want on it, including cookies, and camembert for the kwamis. Your Class President has the remote, but if you try to stall, then the next episode will play automatically, or the show will unpause itself." She smiled in the direction of the two newest chosen, who squirmed under her gaze. "Your predecessors are proud of you, Ladybug and Cat Noir, there is no one living more deserving of the title than you two, so long for now." And with that she faded, the last sight she saw the two chosen blushing from the praise.

The entire class turned to look at Marinette, eyebrows raised in anticipation. Marinette smiled nervously, her hands shaking as she rose the remote, and announced the name of the episode for the people around her.

"Looks like we're starting with Stormy Weather."

She _really_ wasn't looking forward to this, even if Cat Noir _was_ in her class.

If she was being honest, that made it worse.

* * *

 **AN: Hello people! I normally would never dream of making a "Watching the show/Reading the books" fanfiction, but I've recently become Miraculous Ladybug trash, and felt the need to, along with trying to make a Danny Phantom/Miraculous Ladybug crossover. I hope you all enjoy this fic in the meantime while I try to work on the other fics that desperately need my attention as well!**

 **I'd like to thank BlackMysticalWolf for inspiring me to write this, with her own wonderful fic of this genre, "Old Stories, New Discoveries". Go read it on FFN, AO3, or Wattpad! It's very good, and I highly recommend it.**


	2. Chapter 2: Stormy Weather

Marinette stared at the screen in hesitation, only hitting the play button when Alya began looking murderous at the wait.

' _I hope this goes better than I think it will.'_

She felt a slight embrace from the inside of her jacket, and felt a newfound confidence at her kwami's presence.

She could do this.

She hoped.

 **Scene: KIDZ+ studio.**

 **Alec: Welcome to the finals of our KIDZ+ competition! When today, one lucky winner will be announced as our brand new KIDZ+ weather girl!**

 **(Crowd chanting Mireille's and Aurore's names)**

 **Aurore Beauréal: Hi!**

 **Mireille Caquet: (giggles)**

 **Alec: We started off with 5000 contestants. But with the help of our audience at home, we whittled our talent down to just these two amazing young ladies! So, let's welcome our fantastic finalists! To my right, Aurore Beauréal, and to my left, Mireille Caquet! Who will be the lucky winner? Vote now! Text 1 for Aurore and 2 for Mireille. And remember, standard text messaging rates apply.**

"Oh, I remember this day!" Rose chirped from her seat in the middle row. "Poor Aurore lost by a landslide!"

Marinette nodded tightly, a fake smile plastered on her face.

 **Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette is chasing Manon.**

 **Marinette Dupain-Cheng: Come on, Manon, give that back!**

 **Manon: But I wanna be a fashion designer too!**

 **(Marinette falls on the sofa.)**

 **Marinette: Manon, please, it's not finished! You're gonna ruin it!**

 **Manon: (giggles)**

 **Marinette: Huh? (crashes with the table) Ah! Nnnngh…**

Despite the confusion permeating the room, the class took the moment to lightly chuckle at Marinette's antics. She could be so helpless sometimes.

 **Marinette: Hmmm... Huh? Ah! (giggles; walks to the curtain)**

 **Manon: I'm gonna vote for Mireille, she's the best!**

 **Marinette: Hey, my phone!**

 **(Manon grabs Marinette's hat.)**

 **Marinette: Ughhh... Why did I agree to do this again?**

 **(Tikki appears)**

 **Marinette: Stay low, Tikki!**

 **Tikki: Don't worry. You know what? If you can handle Manon for a day, any villain here on out will be a piece of cake.**

Adrien's eyes went wide as he turned to look at Marinette, who was trying to play 'Tikki' off as some sort of odd pet thing. He felt Plagg shift slightly from his position in his shirt.

Thatwas _clearly_ a kwami.

 **(Doorbell rings; Tikki hides)**

 **Marinette: Alya?**

 **Alya: Hey, I got a huge scoop for you. Guess who's on a photoshoot in the park?**

 **Marinette: Now? Adrien is in the park right now?**

 **Alya: As we speak!**

 **Marinette: Oh, gosh! What...what am I gonna say to him?**

 **Alya: The same thing as usual: (imitates Marinette) "I... uhhh... dahee... wha... ahh..."**

As a good amount of the class began to laugh good naturedly, and Chloe began to laugh scornfully, Marinette let herself slowly sink into her beanbag, hiding her face in her knees, begging for her past self to _stop already, Adrien is RIGHT THERE!_

 **Marinette: Stop it.**

 **Manon Uh, who's she?**

 **Marinette: Whoops! I forgot about this little detail.**

 **Alya: And who's she?**

 **Marinette: This is Manon, one of my mom's friends' daughters. I'm watching her all afternoon. (Gasps) Oh no! I can't go out!**

 **Alya: Let me guess. Another "you couldn't say no" favor?**

 **Marinette: No, I just couldn't... say... no.**

"Girl, you gotta learn to turn people down every now and then." Alya said, placing an arm around Marinette's shoulders. Marinette smiled slightly in reply.

"But she _really_ needed my help Alya, Mrs. Chamack was counting on me!" Alya's smirk softened a little, and she patted her best friend's shoulder slightly.

"Girl, you're too sweet."

 **Alya: Look, no problem! I'll look after your little detail for you.**

 **Marinette: Thanks, but I'm responsible for her... Besides, I couldn't do that to you. She's... an absolute angel! (A crash is heard. Marinette screams and runs after Manon, who is carrying a pot and a spatula.) Manon! Put that down! Ugh! Come back!**

"More like a demon." Chloe sneered at the screen, "Why can't this show hurry up and show us Ladybug! I don't want to watch the days of Maritrash's life!" The majority of the class turned around and shushed her. Chloe hmmph'd in response.

' _First that Ancient Ladybug person won't let me sit near my Adrikins, and now we have to watch Marinette Dupain-Cheng's life!? UGH!'_

 **Alya: You're just a pushover, Marinette. I have to babysit my sisters all the time, which makes me an expert in dealing with angels.**

 **Manon: Who are you, anyway?**

 **Alya: I'm a mythical unicorn from the world of Rispa, disguised as a totally fabulous human girl. I grant magical wishes, but only to little monkeys who behave!**

"I always knew there was something weird about you, Alya." Nino said, poking her in the side with his elbow. Alya rolled her eyes and bumped him in the side.

"Shut up, Nino."

 **Manon: (laughs) No, you're not! ...Are you?**

"Wait...she believed you?" Alya smiled smugly at Nino, a superior look on her face.

"I've got practice Nino, lots and lots of practice."

 **(Alya grabs Manon in the air, and puts her on Marinette's shoulders.)**

 **Alya: Okay, let's all go to the park!**

 **Manon: Yay!**

 **Marinette: Okay!**

 **Scene: KIDZ+ studio. The new weather girl is about to be chosen.**

 **Alec: This is the moment we've been waiting for! The viewers at home have made their decision, and the new KIDZ+ weather girl is...**

 **(The votes are shown onscreen. Mireille has significantly more votes.)**

 **Alec: Mireille!**

 **Aurore: (Gasps)**

 **(Crowd cheers)**

 **Alec: (To Aurore) Man, she crushed you, eh? Better luck next time!**

 **Aurore: Ughh... (leaves angrily)**

 **Alec: What's the big deal? You only lost by half a million votes!**

"How does he still have a job!?" Alya asked incredulously, the majority of the class just shrugged, they didn't understand how Alec didn't get fired for his optimistic rudeness either.

"I don't see the problem here, he was only telling the truth."

Chloe wasn't one of the ones who shrugged of course.

 **Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**

 **Hawk Moth: The vibrations are so strong, I can feel the eminent anger and sadness. The moment of weakness at my next victim... Such easy prey for my akuma. (He turns a butterfly into an akuma, and sends it out.)**

Adrien, Marinette, and Alya all leaned forward in their chairs, trying to study all the lines and identifying features of Hawk Moth's face. Even if they were unmasked to their entire class, (and Marinette couldn't help but laugh at the thought of Chloe's face when it _did_ happen) maybe they could at least get a hint as to Hawk Moth's identity.

 **Scene: KIDZ+ building. Aurore Beauréal enters the elevator.**

 **Aurore: I should have won, I have the talent, the star looks, everything! But she took everything away from me. They took everything away from me! They-**

 **(The power suddenly goes down)**

 **Aurore: Uh? Ah!**

 **(The akuma enters the elevator)**

 **Aurore: (swinging her parasol) Ngh! Ah! (opens the parasol, and the akuma infects it)**

 **(The power is up again)**

 **Hawk Moth: So correct you are. You should have won. Yes...**

 **Aurore: I should have won. Yes!**

 **Hawk Moth: Stormy Weather, I am Hawk Moth. I give you the power to seek revenge on them as my weather girl. All you have to do is bring me the Miraculous. Can you do that?**

 **Aurore: Yes!**

 **Hawk Moth: That's my weather girl. Show the world who the best weather girl really is! (As he says this, the elevator doors open, revealing Stormy Weather.)**

The majority of the class shivered, and Mylene was shaking like a leaf until Ivan placed a hand around her shoulders reassuringly, he smiled softly at her, and Mylene hesitantly returned it.

 **Scene: Park. Adrien is having a photoshoot.**

 **Marinette: Come on. We're gonna stroll over there real cool as if we just happen to be passing by.**

 **Alya: Then what?**

 **Marinette: Then? I'll invite him out for a fruit smoothie at the end of the photo shoot! Then, we'll get married! Live happily ever after in a beautiful house and have two kids? No, three. And a dog! Maybe a cat? Nah, forget the cat. A hamster! I love hamsters!**

Alya stole the remote and paused the episode as the class erupted in laughter and Marinette slowly but surely curled in on herself. She smiled reassuringly at her friend and pulled her into a hug before turning around and pinning the class in place with a murderous stare.

"Alright you guys, that's enough! Marinette's crush just got outed in the worst possible way, how would you feel if someone did that to you, huh?!" Most of the class flinched, while Nathaniel smiled understandingly at the both of them. Alya smirked in satisfaction and turned back around to her friend.

"Hey girl, it's alright. Everything'll be okay. Especially if this show shows you a lot, who knows maybe Adrien will fall for you then, huh?" Alya heard Marinette sniffle slightly, but she peeked her head up from her knees, determinedly looking away from where her crush sat _right next to her._

' _Oh god! He must think I'm such a creep! He'll hate me, or he'll embarrass me even more! Oh no, oh no, what do I do?! What do I do!?'_ Marinette's thoughts went into a frenzy, until she saw Alya's unimpressed stare, causing her to smile sheepishly.

"You good?" Marinette nodded meekly. "Good." Alya nodded, satisfied.

Before a smirk came over her features.

"You've already named your kids?"

Marinette let out a mortified squeak in response.

Adrien was determinedly looking away from her, an odd debate going on his head, two black haired girls warring over his heart.

 **Alya: Let's just start with happen to be passing by and see if we can get to that smoothie.**

 **Marinette: (giggles)**

 **Photographer: Magnifico! Super! Come on now, I want to see hunger in your eyes!**

 **Marinette: Remember, cool! Just be cool…**

Chloe snickered cruelly from her spot in the back. "That's your cool walk, Marinette? Oh please, you look like a dying penguin!" She cackled evilly, Sabrina joining in after an elbow to her stomach.

 **Alya: Um, we couldn't be more invisible.**

 **Marinette: Okay, let's start over.**

 **(Adrien sees them, and waves at them.)**

 **Marinette: Did you see that? He waved at me!**

 **Alya: Yeah, I saw it too. Pretty normal, since we're in the same class. (Puts Marinette's hand down)**

Marinette once again hid sheepishly behind her knees, only Tikki's comforting presence and Alya's hand on her knee keeping her from fleeing in terror, or curling into a ball until she disappeared.

 **Scene: KIDZ+ building. Mireille enters the elevator. She exits and sees Stormy Weather.)**

 **Stormy Weather: Hahahaha! I am Stormy Weather. The only weather girl who always gets the forecast right! And unfortunately for you, there's a freak icy front moving in right now! (attacks with her parasol and fires a blast of ice)**

 **Mireille: Somebody get me out of here! Help! Help!**

Rose shrieked in fright. "I hope she's okay!" She shivered slightly until she felt Juleka place a hand on her arm, offering her a small comforting smile. Rose gave her a tremulous one in return.

 **Scene: Park. The photographer is taking pictures of Adrien.**

 **Photographer: (photographing Adrien) Bravo! That's it! Give me the smile when your mom brings in spaghetti! Okay! And now, Oh no! Mama dropped the spaghetti! And now, you have to eat the spaghetti off the floor! Oh yes, you're angry! Show me angry, yes, yes, yes!**

 **Manon: (looks at balloons) Marinette, I want a balloon with Mireille on it! Can I? Can I? ...Marinette? Marinette!**

 **Marinette: Ah!**

 **Photographer: Ngh! Silenzio!**

 **Manon: Come on!**

 **Alya: Come on, small fry! I'll get you that balloon!**

 **Manon: No! I wanna go with Marinette!**

 **Marinette: Hmmm... I'll deal with it. I am her babysitter.**

 **Alya: But what about Adrien?**

 **Scene: Outside the KIDZ+ studio. Stormy Weather exits as the crowd chants Mireille's name.**

 **Civilian: Where's Mireille?**

Kim winced, "Ooh, wrong thing to say dude." Max nodded slightly in agreement.

"Quite, you would think that the people of Paris would recognize an akuma by now."

Marinette and Adrien both shook their heads in disbelief at the lack of common sense most Parisians seemed to have.

 **Stormy Weather: Ugh... For all of you who voted for Mireille, I'd advise you to move indoors. It's going to get very blustery! Oh wait... too late.**

 **(She attacks with her parasol, sending the civilians away with a windy blast.)**

Most of the class winced in sympathy, that had to hurt!

 **Scene: Park.**

 **Marinette: Come on, let's go back.**

 **Manon: I want to go on the merry-go-round!**

 **Marinette: No, no, no, no, not right now, I gotta get back to Adrien...**

 **Manon: You promised! You aren't going to break your promise, are you?**

"Girl, you didn't _promise_ her anything!" Alya protested, Marinette nodded in agreement.

"I know, but, the baby doll eyes Alya! I couldn't resist them!" Alya shook her head in amusement.

"Oh girl, remind me to keep you with me next time I babysit my younger siblings, that'll make you immune to that look in thirty seconds or less."

 **Marinette: Aw, please, please, not the baby doll eyes... You know I can't say no to the-**

 **Manon: (with baby doll eyes)**

 **Marinette: Aw…**

Rose 'awwed' along with the Marinette onscreen. She couldn't help it! Manon was _sooo_ adorable!

 **(Manon grabs Marinette by her hand, giggling)**

 **(Stormy Weather is flying above, seeing banners of Mireille and a balloon of Mireille.)**

 **Stormy Weather: Uhhh!**

 **Civilian: Here's another one!**

 **Photographer: (photographing Adrien, who appears to be tired) Oh no, no! The boy has eaten too much spaghetti! Ugh, we need more energy! More romance! We need...a girl! (runs to Alya) You! I need an extra!**

 **Alya: Who, me?**

 **Photographer: Sì! To pose with Mr. Adrien!**

 **Alya: Hah! You don't want me, I... uhh... I think I'm having an allergic reaction to this apple. I know just the person you need! Hold that thought! (She runs to Marinette.)**

Nino looked at the girl in amusement. "And you say _Marinette_ is a terrible liar."

Alya slugged him in the shoulder.

 **Alya: They need an extra to pose with Adrien!**

 **Marinette: What? Seriously?**

 **Manon: Is that boy your boyfriend?**

 **Marinette: What? No, I mean, yes? No!**

"Of course she isn't! Marinette could never steal _my_ Adrikins away from me!" Chloe yelled.

Adrien sunk into his beanbag chair, trying to hide from both Marinette and Chloe.

He _really_ didn't know how to deal with this situation.

How do you reconcile the girl that you thought couldn't stand you with having a crush on you instead?

He silently sighed, his poker face only held together by sheer willpower.

 **Alya: Go on! What are you waiting for?**

 **Marinette: But, what about Manon?**

 **Alya: You take care of Prince Charming, and I'll take care of Miss Unicorn here. You don't know how to control her anyway.**

 **Manon: No way, Marinette's my babysitter!**

 **Alya: Trust me. Unicorns unite! Let's go to Rispa and find us some sad little village kids and grant those wishes! Yee-haw!**

 **Manon: Yee-haw!**

Rose 'awwwed' once again, she couldn't help it! Manon was just so adorable!

Juleka's hand on her shoulder brought her back from Lala land this time, her smile more amused at her friend's antics.

 **Marinette: Huh? (Sees Stormy Weather)**

 **(Stormy Weather fires an icy wind at the civilians. The icy wind surrounds the merry-go-round and freezes it.)**

 **Civilian: Run!**

 **Marinette: (Runs to a bench) Time to transform!**

 **[Transformation Sequence]**

 **Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette turns into Ladybug)**

Alya grabbed the remote with lightning speed and paused it in record time before turning robotically towards her best friend.

"You're Ladybug?" Marinette nodded sheepishly.

"Yeah?" Marinette cursed herself for letting her voice waver like that. Alya's face seemed carved from stone for how unreadable it was.

"You owe me _so many interviews_ girl." Marinette's eyes went wide with shock.

"You aren't mad? I thought you would be furious!" Alya shook her head, a small smile playing on her features.

"Nah girl, I've read more than enough comic books to know that you did it to keep your friends and family safe. I can't really be mad for my best friend wanting to protect me, huh?" Marinette's smile widened with relief as she was yanked into a hug by her best friend.

"Thank you Alya, thank you."

With that, the class erupted into sound.

" _YOU'RE LADYBUG!? I TOOK SELFIES WITH YOU!"_

Chloe's voice was the loudest of course.

Marinette was right though, the look on Chloe's face _was_ priceless.

She silently hoped it got stuck that way.

Most of the boys looked at her with wonder, and some with _very_ red cheeks, Ladybug was almost every teenage boy in Paris' dream. To learn that she was their Class representative caused quite a few blushes of embarrassment, mortification, or shyness to erupt all over the room.

After a few more seconds of yelled exclamations, or squeaks of excitement, or embarrassment, Marinette pulled on her courage and stood up to address the class.

"I promise that your answers will be most likely be given at some point during this show, there's no need to flood me with questions or anything, okay?" Most of the class nodded along, though Chloe was staunchly looking away from her, and forcing Sabrina to do the same.

"Thank you." Marinette sat back down next to a gobsmacked, but slowly grinning Adrien, and an equally shocked Alya. Rather than address the two, she simply pressed the play button on the remote.

 **Civilians: Oh no! Ahh!**

 **Adrien: Uh? (He runs to a tree and opens his bag, but it's empty.) Plagg? Plagg!**

 **Plagg: I'm not here! I'm sleeping!**

 **(Adrien holds a piece of Camembert.)**

 **Plagg: (Flies over to the Camembert) For your information, I can smell Camembert in my sleep. It's only one of my many talents.**

 **Adrien: Great, but there's no time to talk cheese.**

 **[Transformation Sequence]**

 **Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien turns into Cat Noir)**

Once again, the show was paused, but by Marinette this time. She turned slowly to look at Cha-Adrien, who was looking at her with sparkling eyes, and a smirk that reminded her far too much of her partner.

"So, fancy meeting you here, huh Bugaboo?" Marinette's cheeks went pink, then red, followed by white, before finally settling on pink once again. She took a deep breath and look her partner in the eye.

"We have to talk about this, Kitty. Later of course."

Adrien's smile widened, he winked at her in a manner that really made her question _why_ she didn't notice it sooner.

"It would be my purrleasure, My Lady." He leaned in slightly, only to be pushed away by his nose.

"Down, Kitty."

Alya squealed.

Chloe let out a shriek of inarticulate rage.

A lot of the girls had blushes to rival the boys in the class as they pictured Adrien Agreste in a leather cat suit.

Marinette wasn't one of them.

Shut up.

 **Ladybug: Why did I leave Manon? I should have never done that! No. Alya's right. She's in good hands. I must trust her. (To Alya and Manon) I'll get you out of there! Let's wire cut this icy cake!**

 **(Ladybug uses her yo-yo, but fails.)**

 **Ladybug: Or not? On to plan B! (To Alya and Manon) Don't worry, everything's gonna be okay!**

 **Manon: Where is Marinette?**

 **Ladybug: She hasn't forgotten about you, Manon.**

 **Manon: How did you know my name?**

 **Ladybug: Ah! Uhh... Marinette told me! She's coming right back, okay? (Swings away)**

Alya looked at the screen, then to her friend. "How did I _not know!?_ You were nervous from a five year old asking a question! How dense am I?!" Marinette giggled.

"Very, very dense, Alya. I still wasn't very good at hiding my secret identity at that point."

Alya groaned in annoyance.

"I'm going to keep questioning my past self this entire time, aren't I?" Her best friend smirked.

"Probably."

 **Scene: City. Stormy Weather leaves the park**

 **Cat Noir: Hey Ice Queen, what's with all the terrorizing? Why don't you pick on someone your own temperature?**

 **Stormy Weather: My name is not Ice Queen! It's Stormy Weather!**

 **Cat Noir: Listen. I'm feline more generous than usual today. So cool down and we'll call it quits, okay?**

Nino groaned at Cat Noir's puns. "Are we going to have to put up with this, _the whole time?_ " Adrien nodded and grinned maniacally.

"I don't see the problem with that." A smaller, more feminine groan followed.

"You all get to share my pain now, welcome to Hell." Adrien let out an overdramatic gasp.

"My Lady! How could you?! My puns are purrfect!" A teasing smirk was thrown his way, though Marinette's blush slightly ruined the effect.

"You keep telling yourself that, Kitty Cat." Adrien did the mature thing, and stuck his tongue out at her.

 **Stormy Weather: (fires wind at Cat Noir)**

 **Cat Noir: Waaaaaahhh! (He flies a long way and lands in a nearby street.)**

 **(Ladybug appears and lifts him)**

"Dude! You're like a human pinball!" Nino laughed, sure his best bud was a superhero, but everyone has their secrets, he couldn't be too mad about it, could he?

"How are you not dead? Or crippled? That first impact alone should have broken multiple bones, and by the time you stopped, almost every bone in your body would be shattered." Max asked incredulously, Adrien smiled mysteriously as he looked up at Max, his eyes gleaming with hidden mirth.

"You could almost say it's _miraculous_ that we're still alive?" He got a room full of groans, and a smack on the head from Marinette for his efforts.

"Bad Kitty."

 **Ladybug: I thought cats always landed on their feet.**

 **Cat Noir: Why thanks, my lady, but I had it covered.**

 **Ladybug: Huh? No time for your childish charms, Cat Noir. But you're welcome.**

Alya turned to look at Marinette with an amused gleam in her eye. "You just turned down Adrien."

Marinette groaned.

"No, I turned down Cat Noir."

"Who happens to be Adrien."

Marinette's groan was far more annoyed this time.

 **Stormy Weather: We should be expecting lightning storms like right NOW! (She uses her parasol to create lightning. The sky turns dark.)**

 **(Cat Noir lands on top of Ladybug. He pulls himself up and grins. Ladybug turns his head toward Stormy Weather.) Cat Noir: You just won yourself a cat fight!**

"Do you two flirt _all the time_?!" Alix groaned from beside Kim. She looked annoyed already.

Marinette pointed a finger at Adrien. "He started it, I just happen to finish it."

Adrien smiled flirtatiously at Marinette, who felt a rush of heat in her cheeks. "From what I've seen here, My Lady, you'll be more than happy to start it, now, huh?"

"I- Yo- NO- Ye? I- don't know!"

Adrien smiled at her stammer, and winked at her before turning back to the screen.

Alya snickered and gave her best friend a fist bump.

 **Stormy Weather: Black ice! (She uses her parasol to turn the street to ice.)**

 **Ladybug : Gotcha!**

 **(Stormy Weather sees a screen with Mireille and blasts it.)**

 **Cat Noir: A little Cat Noir will take the wind out of her sails!**

 **Ladybug: (grabs Cat Noir by his tail) Whoa, kitty kitty. You better think before you leap.**

Alya grinned at the screen, "So, Marinette, how's it feel to manhandle Adrien?"

Marinette glared at her.

 **Cat Noir: You got a plan?**

 **Ladybug: Just follow my lead.**

 **Stormy Weather: Ugh...**

 **Ladybug: Hoaaah!**

 **Cat Noir: Uhhhhh!**

Kim and Alix stared, slack jawed at the scene.

" _YOU'RE ON MY TEAM IN GYM!"_

The two glared at each other heatedly.

" _I CALLED THEM FIRST!"_

" _NO I DID!"_

This continued for a few seconds before Marinette stood and walked between them.

"How about this, Kim? Adrien is on your team, and I'm on Alix's?" Adrien looked at her with a wounded expression.

"My Lady, so eager to get rid of me?"

"Were it so easy, Cat, were it so easy."

He pouted.

Marinette tried very, _very_ hard not to look at that expression on Adrien's face.

 **Stormy Weather: Not you again! (Fires a windy blast at them)**

 **Ladybug and Cat Noir: Ahhhhhh!**

 **Ladybug: Huh? (sees a bus about to crash into them) (Ladybug uses her yoyo as a shield. Her yoyo cuts a circular hole on the side of the bus, saving Ladybug and Cat Noir. The yoyo stops spinning and falls on Cat Noir's head.)**

 **Cat Noir: Ow!**

 **Ladybug: (giggles)**

Alya and the rest of the class broke out in raucous laughter.

Adrien pouted harder.

 **Scene: Park. Alya is playing with Manon while trapped in the frozen merry-go-round.**

 **Alya: Lemonade, crunchy ice, hit it once, hit it twice, freeze!**

 **Manon: Hey, no fair, you always win, uni!**

 **Manon: (hears ice cracking) What's that?**

 **Alya: It's... the big goblin king! He ate too much and split his shirt! Wahahaha! (chases Manon) (The ice cracks again) Alya: Wanna hear a story? (leads Manon under the carousel)**

Marinette smiled thankfully at her friend for keeping Manon calm. Alya returned the expression with a nod.

 **Scene: City**

 **Hawk Moth: (To Stormy Weather) You showed them all who the real winner is, my weather girl. But now is the time for you to fulfill your part of the agreement. And here's my plan.**

 **Ladybug: Maybe she's got some anger issues!**

 **Cat Noir: Or she didn't pass her driving test!**

 **Stormy Weather (from the cracked screen) Hello, viewers! Here's the latest forecast for the first day of summer. Looks like Mother Nature had a change of plans. Summer vacation is officially over!**

 **Cat Noir: Already? But I look so good in a swimsuit. (smiles and wiggles eyebrows at Ladybug)**

 **Ladybug: The cat suit will do, thanks. At least now we know where to find her. Stormy Weather: (from the screen) Prepare for the worst weather in history!**

"Have you changed your mind on that now, Bugaboo?" Adrien asked, waggling his eyebrows. Marinette groaned at his flirting, then squeaked when she remembered that Adrien was Cat Noir.

She really needed to pull it together, Cat would never let her live this down!

 **Cat Noir: (Sees a poster of Aurore) Hey! That girl reminds me of someone!**

 **Ladybug: It's her! The akuma must be in her parasol!**

"You can recognize an akuma that doesn't look like her normal self, but you can't recognize each other out of the masks?" Alix asked, a single incredulous eyebrow raised. The two looked at each other, then the paused screen showing their faces, and blushed lightly in embarrassment.

"In our defense, we weren't actively looking for each other." Marinette pointed out, Alix shrugged.

"You do see each other every day though, so that's not really an excuse." Marinette sighed.

 **Stormy Weather: (from the screen) In Stormy Weather's world, it's winter wonderland FOREVER! (Ladybug and Cat Noir enter the studio, but they see no one)**

 **Ladybug: It's a recording!**

 **(Stormy Weather laughs and fires a lightning bolt at a light. Light goes out in the building.)**

 **Hawk Moth: This is all going wonderfully according to plan. Soon their Miraculous will be mine. Bring them to me!**

 **Cat Noir: Frosty the Snowgirl's getting away!**

 **(Ladybug trips and falls)**

 **Cat Noir: Oh, do I hear a damsel in distress?**

 **Ladybug: Some of us don't have night vision... Whoa!**

 **Cat Noir: No need to bug out. Just trust me!**

Marinette watched the screen avidly, studying the way her partner's powers worked.

 **Scene: Park. Alya is telling a story to Manon.**

 **Alya: Then the cyclops monster picked the princess up in his hand and said, "Look into my eye!"**

 **Manon: (laughs)**

 **Alya: Then, Gluck! She stuck a finger right in it! As soon as she took a bite of the cursed potato, the poor princess fell into a deep, deep sleep.**

"What story were you _telling her?_ " Marinette asked incredulously. Alya shrugged.

"Heck if I know, I make most of my stories up as I go."

 **(An icicle breaks through the top of the carousel.)**

 **Alya: Hurry up, Ladybug... (hugs Manon)**

 **Scene: KIDZ+ building. Ladybug and Cat Noir are looking for Stormy Weather, using Cat Noir's night vision.**

 **Ladybug: Okay, that's enough. I think I can manage to-**

 **Cat Noir: Duck!**

 **Ladybug: -follow your lead on this one.**

 **(Ladybug and Cat Noir finally reach the top of the building.)**

 **Stormy Weather: You airheads! You fell right into my trap! (makes a whirlwind appear with her parasol)**

 **Hawk Moth: The time is now! Bring me the Miraculous!**

 **Stormy Weather: There's no way out! Party's over, fools!**

 **Ladybug: We're just- (sees Cat Noir holding her hand)**

 **Cat Noir: Heh-heh…**

Marinette felt her face heat up as she was reminded _once again_ that Cat Noir was Adrien Agreste.

She had been holding hands with her crush.

At this rate her face would combust by the end of this episode.

Alya smiled knowingly at Marinette.

 **Ladybug: We're just getting started, Stormy! Lucky Charm! (Ladybug's Lucky Charm superpower gives her a bath towel.) A bath towel? What am I supposed to do with this?**

 **Cat Noir: Great. So, we're about to be obliterated, but... At least we'll be dry.**

 **Ladybug: Just hold your whiskers.**

 **Stormy Weather: Hail! (A hailstorm appears)**

 **(Cat Noir uses his staff to make a shield and protect Ladybug from the hail.)**

 **Cat Noir: So what's the plan for getting the akuma back? My arm's starting to get a cramp!**

 **Ladybug: (She uses her Lucky Vision. It shows her an HVAC tube, the bath towel, and a sign.) See that sign over there? Check it out!**

This time it was Adrien studying the screen, always happy to see the way his partner's powers worked, it only made her more and more amazing.

"Is that how your power actually works, Marinette?" He asked curiously. Marinette turned towards him, and after a second, answered.

"No, I definitely do not get helpful highlights pointing out my plan to me, unfortunately." Marinette shrugged, "It's mostly intuition, honestly." Adrien nodded.

With every new thing he learned about his Lady, he could feel himself fall harder and harder.

 **Cat Noir: All right. Cataclysm! (To Stormy Weather) Hey, Coldilocks! Is that all you got?**

To Adrien's delight, that pun actually got a chuckle or two out of the audience, just as he began to swell with pride though, he felt a hand smack him atop his head.

"Don't let it go to your head Cat, the last thing I need is a partner with an even bigger ego."

Adrien gasped over dramatically.

 **(Stormy Weather attacks Cat Noir with lightning, but he dodges. He uses his Cataclysm to make the billboard fall down, its aim toward Stormy Weather. She blasts a hole in it and Ladybug wraps her yo-yo around Stormy Weather's ankle. Ladybug takes off running under pipes and against a crane before jumping over an HVAC. Opening the towel, Ladybug soars in the air, pulling down Stormy Weather. The speed at which she falls and the angle of the crane cause her to lose her parasol. Cat Noir catches it, tossing it to Ladybug.)**

 **Ladybug: Get out of here, you nasty bug. (Breaks the parasol)**

 **(The akuma flies away from the parasol.)**

 **Ladybug: No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (She captures the akuma and purifies it.) Gotcha! Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (The miraculous light fixes the damage caused, and turns the weather back to normal.)**

The class cheered as Ladybug fixed everything on screen, and Marinette couldn't help but sit up straighter from the praise, or take pleasure in the fact that Chloe was one of the loudest ones.

 **Scene: Park. The glacier the merry-go-round is trapped in melts.**

 **Alya: And after defeating the three-headed dragon with...Huh?...Taekwondo...**

 **Firefighters: Yeah!**

 **Alya: Princess kissed her Prince Charming and...**

 **Manon:They lived happily ever after?**

 **Alya: Uh, sure. Until they had a dozen or so little monkeys like you who drove them crazy!**

 **Scene: KIDZ+ building. Stormy Weather turns back into Aurore.**

 **Aurore: Uh, what am I doing up here?**

 **Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!**

Adrien and Marinette timed the reaction with the screen perfectly, not noticing it until they saw all the people looking at them knowingly.

Alya waggled her eyebrows at Marinette.

 **Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**

 **Hawk Moth: Someday, a Miraculous will be all mine. I don't care how many enemies I need to throw out to win, but I will be VICTORIOUS!**

Marinette snorted.

"At least he's persistent, I'll give him that." She said, earning a chuckle from her partner.

 **Scene: Park.**

 **Tikki: Hey, there's the photographer and Adrien waiting for you!**

 **Marinette: You don't think it's too late?**

 **Tikki: Come on, Marinette. You saved Manon, and the whole world for that matter. Have some fun!**

 **Manon: Marinette!**

 **Marinette: Huh?**

 **Manon: I know what your secret is!**

 **Marinette: (Shocked) W-w-what secret?**

 **Manon: Ladybug is your best friend! That's how you both always know what the other one's gonna do!**

 **Marinette: Huhhh... Phew! (She hugs Manon)**

Alya's facepalm could be heard throughout the room. "How. Did. I. Not. Notice. It?!" She grit out, holding her face in her hands. "You were far too nervous about something a _five year old said_."

 **Manon: Can I have a lollipop? Can I? Can I? Can I?**

 **Marinette: No, Manon. I have something important to do. Alya, you'll watch her, yeah? I'm ready for the photoshoot!**

 **Photographer: Wait. Who is that angel? (Looks at Manon)**

 **Manon: Haha!**

"Oooh, beat out by a five year old, that's gotta sting Mari." Nino laughed, Marinette stuck her tongue out at him.

 **Photographer: (takes photos of Adrien with Manon) Hohoho! Stupendous! Magnifico! Perfecto! ...**

 **Marinette: Ughhh... (Alya pats her.)**

 **THE END.**

As the credits began to roll, Marinette paused it, then stood up to speak to the audience. "If you need snacks or a trip to the bathroom, now would be the time to do it, I've got to speak to my partner, and I doubt it will play until I get back." With that, she stood up and waved for Adrien to follow her, taking him into the kitchen where they would be alone.

Marinette shut and locked the kitchen door before finally sighing and turning around to look Adrien in the eye, this time without a hint of a blush on her face.

"We need to talk."

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, my friends! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! I'll see you next time, with the Bubbler!**

 **Since I mention BlackMysticalWolf's "Watching the Show" fanfic on chapter 1, as it was the main inspiration for this fic, I feel the need to mention another, not as good, but still entertaining fanfiction that helped me write this.**

 **dolphinandwater's "Watching the Show Miraculous Ladybug" on AO3, it's not as good as "Old Stories, New Discoveries", but tat doesn't detract from how much it inspired me to write one of these.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Bubbler

"We need to talk"

"Yeah we do, Marinette." Adrien sighed slightly, "Before I saw that episode, I would have asked if you were disappointed it was me, but going by what we just saw, I'm going to venture a guess, and say no." Adrien said, his mouth twisted into a Cat-like smirk. Marinette blushed, but she visibly wrested herself under control and looked Adrien in the eye.

Why did he never notice they were _so blue_?

"No, Adrien, I'm happy it's you, ecstatic actually, I couldn't have asked for a better partner than you, Kitten." Adrien's smile was blinding at his Lady's praise, but he couldn't find it in him to care if he looked like an idiot, this was Marinette, _Ladybug_ , she'd seen him acting far goofier than this, so he simply let his smile grow to dopey proportions. Marinette sighed happily at the expression.

"I was actually afraid that you'd be disappointed that I was Ladybug." Marinette's smile was self-deprecating, and Adrien didn't want to see it on his Lady's face. He threw caution to the wind and did something he hadn't done since he'd thought she'd been eaten by Animan.

He hugged her.

"Of course not, My Lady! You're Marinette! Smart, brave, funny, beautiful, talented Marinette! If anyone could be Ladybug, I'd never choose anyone other than you." His words were heartfelt, and Marinette couldn't stop the blush from forming on her cheeks at his confession. She had never heard Cat, as that's undoubtedly who she was speaking too, sound so sincere and heartfelt when it came to flirting or complimenting her, and she couldn't help it.

At that moment, Marinette finally fell the rest of the way for Cat Noir, just as Adrien did for Marinette.

"So, what are we now, Adrien?" Marinette asked softly, slowly, and regretfully pulling away from his warm embrace, she felt slightly cold without his arms around her, and she couldn't help but miss his body wrapped around hers.

"What do you mean?" Adrien asked confusedly, "I mean, we're partners, friends, best friends even, Marinette, you've been my best friend since the day we beat Stoneheart. I'd love to get to know the girl under the mask." Marinette's smile was blinding in its intensity, but he couldn't find it in himself to look away.

"I want to get to know the boy under the mask better as well, mon Chaton." Adrien felt a rush of heat to his cheeks at her words, and had to wrangle himself back into control, Marinette seemed to notice, as she smirked lightly at him, her expression alone giving away her secret identity.

"Well then, shall we, Kitty?" She gestured towards the door, Adrien smirked.

"Of course My Lady." He offered his arm, and surprisingly, his Lady took it with the grace of a princess. His smirk turned into a smile as they walked out the door to theatre, taking the time to sit on their beanbags as if they were thrones.

Alya's snort broke the spell.

"You two are such _dorks_ , you know that, right?" The two pouted at her, which she ignored with another snort. "Oh please, my siblings can't even phase me anymore, your attempt is pathetic in comparison." She smirked mischievously at them, "So, is LadyNoir canon now?"

Her response was two stuttering replies from two teenagers that looked far more like tomatoes than human beings.

"A-Alya! W-What! Wha-Wh-Why!?" Adrien and Marinette both stuttered at the same time as the other.

This only increased their embarrassment.

It didn't help that the rest of the class that could hear them was laughing along as well.

After a few seconds of letting the class get themselves in sorts, Marinette finally picked up the remote and announced the next episode.

"The Bubbler."

Nino groaned, "Isn't that one me?" Adrien nodded guiltily.

"Nino, I just want to apologize in advance for what I did, rather than saving you immediately, okay?" Nino looked confused but nodded in acceptance anyways.

"Sure, apology accepted bro." They grinned at each other, and if Alya and Marinette hadn't been between them, they would have fist bumped as well. Marinette cleared her throat pointedly, and after a sheepish glance at the girl, she finally hit play.

 _ **Scene: Marinette's room, Marinette is sleeping and then is woken up by her cell phone.**_

 **Marinette:** _ **(wakes up)**_ **Huh? Happy birthday- ow!** _ **(She jumps down the stairs and hits something.)**_ **Happy birthday!** _ **(She gets on her computer and pulls up pictures of Adrien.)**_ **Ah! Happy birthday, Adrien.** _ **(Makes kissing noises towards the screen.)**_

All of the confidence Marinette had built up evaporated as the class, _and Adrien_ , were shown her room, desktop of Adrien Agreste included.

She hid her head in her hands and groaned silently, willfully ignoring the class' laughter, and instead trying in vain to hide from Adrien.

"Aww, Bugaboo, I didn't know you liked me that much." Marinette looked up, and even through her blush, she still found the strength to give him an unimpressed stare.

"That was before I knew you were a stray, kitten." The effect was ruined by Marinette's loving smile, but it did set ladybugs aflutter in Adrien's stomach.

 _ **Scene: Adrien's bathroom. Adrien is brushing his teeth.**_

 **Plagg: Happy birthday, Adrien!** _ **(Brings a piece of Camembert cheese wrapped with a red bow.)**_

Tikki smiled at the scene, "You should be happy, Adrien. Plagg never offers his cheese to someone unless he really likes them!" Adrien snorted, but smiled at his kwami all the same.

"Is that true, Plagg?" He asked, amused. Plagg nodded, seemingly unaware of the joking tone in his Holder's voice.

"Of course." He said simply, causing Adrien's eyebrows to raise at the lack of teasing. He shrugged, and simply pet his kwami between the ears.

 **Adrien:** _ **(disgusted)**_ **Ugh, Plagg! Get that filthy piece of Camembert out of my face!** _ **(Plugs his nose)**_

 **Plagg: Huh?** _ **(Eats the cheese)**_ **Mmm.**

Tikki facepalmed this time. "Plagg...couldn't you have at least taken the bow off of it?" Plagg chuckled sheepishly.

"Oops?" He said, more of a question than an actual apology, "I got carried away."

 _ **Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette is walking down the stairs with a gift in her hands while her mom is in the kitchen drinking something.**_

 **Sabine: Marinette, don't forget to clean your room after school today.**

 **Marinette: Mom! It's Friday, and I'm already doing something with Alya.**

 **Sabine: Fine, I'll go ahead and clean it, but don't blame me if I come across any of your private stuff, like your e-mails, your diary-**

"Well, that's one way to make someone clean their room." Alya said, eyebrows raised. Marinette nodded.

"Especially since she might find out my secret identity if she did it." Alya looked at her, mouth agape.

" _Girl,_ you're telling me you have _written proof_ that you're Ladybug in your room?" A red blur flew out of Marinette's purse at this comment.

"Yes she does, it's in her diary, and who knows where else?" Tikki answered for her. Alya looked horrorstruck.

" _Why!?"_ The kwami simply shrugged.

"I don't know why Marinette does half the things she does." She answered, Marinette pouted at her kwami.

"Traitor."

 **Marinette:** _ **(makes a nervous face)**_ **Okay! I'll do it, I'll do it.** _ **(She goes up to her, gives her a kiss, and starts to leave.)**_

 **Sabine: Have a nice day, sweetie!**

 **Marinette:** _ **(as she closes the door)**_ **Happy birthday- I mean, have a nice day!**

A round of snickers went around the room again. Marinette blushed slightly.

Adrien smiled at her and placed a hand over her own, patting it comfortingly.

 **Sabine:** _ **(surprised face)**_ **Hm?** _ **(shrugs)**_ **Hm.** _ **(drinks)**_

 _ **Scene: Agreste Mansion. Adrien is eating alone on a big dining table. He looks sad.**_

 **Nathalie:** _ **(walks in)**_ **Your schedule, Adrien.** _ **(hands Adrien a tablet)**_

 **Adrien:** _ **(takes it)**_ **Thanks, Nathalie.** _ **(Nathalie starts to leave)**_ **Hey, um, my father get back to you about my birthday party?** _ **(his face lights up)**_

 **Nathalie: Well, um- He... doesn't think would be a good idea.**

 **Adrien:** _ **(he turns sad again and speaks softly)**_ **'Course not.**

 **Nathalie: Happy birthday, Adrien.** _ **(she leaves)**_

The lighthearted mood that had been permeating the air dissolved along with the scene, Adrien looked down, not wanting to see people's pity, let alone _His Lady's._

Marinette pulled her hand from under Adrien's and after a moment's hesitation, gave him a light hug, squeezing him slightly, before letting go with a small squeak, and an apologetic smile.

She needn't have bothered with the apology though, as Adrien's blinding smile could now light up an entire solar system.

 _ **Scene: Outside of school. Adrien and Nino are talking. Meanwhile, Alya and Marinette are hiding nearby out of sight. Chloé and Sabrina are in the school but near enough to see what's happening.**_

 **Nino:** _ **(as he blows bubbles)**_ **Dude, seriously? Has your dad always been such a downer? You'd think he'd remember what it was like to be young and wanna party a little.**

 **Adrien: No, I'm pretty sure he was a downer back then too. Well, at least I tried.**

 **Nino:** _ **(wraps one arm around Adrien)**_ **It's your b-day, dude! Insist!**

"We all know well _that_ turned out." Adrien said, getting a grimace from his friend.

"Yeah, we'll just have to throw you a birthday party at the school next year." Nino replied. Alya's face split into a grin at the proposition.

"We could have Marinette and her parents make you a cake, and we could all have a small party during Lunch! It's perfect!" She exclaimed, Rose squealed.

"Oooh! Juleka and I can make the decorations!" Juleka nodded in agreement with her friend.

"I can provide the tunes!" Nino added.

"And I'll have Mom help make a few snacks other than cake." Alya smiled.

Adrien's smile could have lit up an entire galaxy as he nodded excitedly.

 **Alya:** _ **[encouraging Marinette]**_ **You can do it, you can do it!**

 **Marinette: I can do it, I can do it!**

 **Nino: You know what, I'm gonna have a little convo with your pops.**

 **Adrien: Don't waste your time. He's not gonna change his mind.**

 **Marinette:** _ **(pops up to look at Adrien while he's not looking)**_ **I can't do it, I can't do it!**

 **Alya:** _ **(facepalms)**_ **Uh, no you don't, girl, you've been stalling all morning. Now's the time.** _ **(she pushes Marinette over to where Adrien is)**_

 **Marinette: Ah!** _ **(Stops right in front of Adrien)**_ **Um, he- Hey!** _ **(seems nervous as she holds her gift behind her back)**_

 **Adrien:** _ **(surprised)**_ **Hey.**

 **Chloé:** _ **(as she looks at what's happening outside)**_ **Wait! Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing? Don't tell me it's Adrien's birthday!**

 **Sabrina:** _ **(checks her tablet, is surprised and makes excusing noises while smiling)**_

 **Chloé:** _ **(facepalms)**_ **Ugh, do I have to do everything myself? Seriously, what are you good for?** _ **(storms towards Adrien)**_

"You couldn't have remembered his birthday yourself?" Alix asked irritatedly.

Chloe scoffed, "Of course not! That's what Sabrina is for!" Marinette frowned at her.

"He's your childhood friend, Chloe," ' _and only_ true _one'_ she almost added, but refrained at the last second, ",You could have made the effort." Chloe simply looked away, her ponytail smacking Sabrina in the face.

 **Marinette:** _ **(nervously)**_ **I, uh, I wanted to, umm, gift you a make-– I mean, gift you a give I made- I mean...**

 **Chloé:** _ **(yawns while Marinette is talking and then shoves her away)**_ **Out of the way.** _ **(acts sweet)**_ **Happy birthday, Adrien!** _ **(Throws herself to him and gives him a kiss on the cheek)**_ **Mwah!**

 **Adrien:** _ **(surprised)**_ **Yeah, thanks Chlo.**

 **Marinette:** _ **(on the ground, to herself)**_ **Dummy.**

"You meant Chloe, right girl?" Alya asked, Marinette nodded, getting a satisfied look from her best friend.

"Good."

Chloe 'hmmph'd' at the exchange between the two.

Marinette might have been Ladybug, who she still (reluctantly! She might add!) idolized, but Chloe Bourgeois was _not_ a dummy, thank you very much!

 _ **(Alya facepalms again.)**_

 **Chloé:** _ **[to Adrien]**_ **Did you get the gift I sent you?**

 **Adrien: Uh, no.**

"Because you didn't send one." Adrien muttered to himself, so low that only Marinette heard it.

She patted him on the shoulder consolingly.

 **Chloé:** _ **(annoyed)**_ **What? Oh, those delivery guys. I bet it was too heavy so they had to go back and get another guy to help. Those slackers.** _ **(wraps her arms around Adrien's shoulders again)**_ **I'll make sure they get it to you by tonight.** _ **(gives him another kiss on the cheek)**_ **Mwah!** _ **(leaves, humming a happy tune to herself)**_

 **Nino:** _ **(chuckles and playfully punches Adrien's arm)**_

Alya gave her a boyfriend a _look_. "Did you want Chloe and Adrien together?" She asked in a threatening tone.

Nino shook his head rapidly. "No, no! It's just well… Chloe is attractive," Chloe stuck her nose in the air, a muttered 'obviously' barely making it to their ears. ", Outwardly at least an-"

"Hey!"

-and well," Nino continued, as though he hadn't been interrupted, ",I didn't even know Marinette liked Adrien at that point, and I mean, Chloe was throwing herself at him!" Alya still gave him a stink eye, and looked away. "Sorry Adrien, I didn't know back then." Adrien shrugged.

"It's alright Nino."

Nino let out a sigh of relief, and smiled at his best bud "Thanks bro."

Adrien returned the smile as Marinette pressed play.

 **Alya:** _ **[to Marinette, still hidden]**_ **Get back there! Don't be a pushover, literally!**

 **Marinette:** _ **(sounding defeated)**_ **Mmm.** _ **(Alya looks frustrated.)**_

 **Sabrina:** _ **[to Chloé]**_ **What did you get him?**

 **Chloé:** _ **(mad)**_ **I didn't,** _ **you**_ **did.** _ **(pointing at her and sounding really angry)**_ **And it better be amazing, and it better not be late!**

 **Sabrina:** _ **(cowardly)**_ **Mhm.** _ **(nods)**_

"Why are you still friends with her?" Half the class asked in exasperation, Sabrina squeaked and shrugged fearfully under all the attention. Marinette smiled sadly up at her.

 **Chloé:** _ **(furiously)**_ **Ugh!** _ **(leaves)**_

 _ **(Sabrina taps on her tablet quickly while looking scared and following Chloé.)**_

 **Alya: C'mon, you can do it.**

 **Marinette:** _ **(looking determined)**_ **Hm!**

 **Adrien:** _ **(a limousine pulls up) (to Nino)**_ **Gotta go. Photoshoot.** _ **(He gets into the limo and leaves.)**_

 **Marinette:** _ **(to herself, next to Alya)**_ **Why can't I just mean what I say?**

 **Alya: Uh, say what you mean?**

 **Marinette: Exactly.**

 **Nino:** _ **(to himself)**_ **Looks like I've got some business to take care of with Adrien's old man.**

Nino and Adrien groaned, knowing what was to come.

 _ **Scene: Outside Agreste Mansion. Marinette and Alya stand at the gate, and Marinette tries to get the mailbox open.**_

 **Marinette: This mailbox won't budge!**

 **Alya: Ring the doorbell.** _ **(points to the doorbell)**_

 **Marinette: Are you kidding? What if Adrien answers the-**

 _ **(Alya presses rings the doorbell, and Marinette panics and screams. A hidden compartment on the wall opens and a camera appears.)**_

 **Voice: Yes?**

 **Marinette: Um, hi. I'm in Adrien's class and I, uh-** _ **(she shows her the gift)**_ **Heh, did I already say that? Umm,** _ **(looks more nervous)**_ **Heh.** _ **(smiles awkwardly)**_

 **Voice: Put it in the box.** _ **(mailbox opens)**_

 **Marinette: Uh.** _ **(puts the gift in the mailbox)**_ **Thank you!** _ **(The camera retreats and wall compartment closes. Marinette is excited.)**_ **Oh! I hope he likes it!**

 **Alya: You signed the note, right?** _ **(Marinette makes a surprised face.)**_ **Ah, girl, girl, girl.**

 **Marinette:** _ **(groans)**_

Adrien frowned thoughtfully at the screen, he knew he didn't get a present from Marinette, the only gift he got was the..scarf...from his father…

Now that he looked at it, that present _did_ look a lot like the wrapping paper Nathalie used on his own present...

He felt his insides coil at the thought.

 _ **Scene: Agreste Mansion. Nathalie enters her office with Marinette's gift in her hands and puts it on her desk while sitting down.**_

 **Gabriel:** _ **[from intercom]**_ **Who was that, Nathalie?**

 **Nathalie: A friend of Adrien's. She was delivering a gift for his birthday.**

 **Gabriel: Did you remember to buy him a present from me?**

 **Nathalie:** _ **(surprised)**_ **Uh- uh, but you didn't ask me to.**

 **Gabriel:** _ **(angrily)**_ **Of course I did!**

"I doubt it…" Adrien muttered depressingly.

 **Nathalie: Yes, Mr. Agreste. I- I'll take care of it.**

 **Gabriel: Good.** _ **(disconnects)**_

 **Nathalie:** _ **(covers her mouth, in fear)**_ **Uh.** _ **(She looks despaired, then her face lights up and she takes Marinette's gift.)**_ **Ah.** _ **(The doorbell rings and she composes herself)**_ **Yes?**

Adrien turned to Marinette, who was making a show of looking like she was riveted by what was happening on the, now paused, screen. "Please tell me she didn't Marinette. _Please tell me she didn't._ "

Marinette turned away from him and pointed at the screen. "Just watch, Kitten."

 **Nino:** _ **(from the camera outside)**_ **Uh, hi.**

 _ **Scene: Inside Agreste Mansion. Nino and Nathalie are standing in the foyer, waiting.**_

 **Nathalie: He'll be here in a minute.**

 **Gabriel:** _ **(as he enters)**_ **Adrien's not home yet.**

 **Nino: Uh, I was coming to see you, du- sir.**

"Good save, bro!" Kim called from beside Alix. Nino chuckled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

 **Gabriel: Me?**

 **Nino: Yeah, that's right. Look, I know you don't want Adrien to have a party, but it's his birthday, dude- I mean, sir- it's all he wants.**

 **Gabriel: No.** _ **(raises his palm)**_ **That's final.**

 **Nino: That's messed up.** _ **(Adrien enters without anyone noticing.)**_ **He never screws up in class, he always does whatever you tell him. Photoshoots, fencing, Chinese, piano-**

 **Adrien: Nino? You're here.**

 **Nino:** _ **[to Adrien]**_ **Anything for my best bud.** _ **(to Mr. Agreste)**_ **Show some awesomeness, du- I mean, sir, please.** _ **(Mr. Agreste looks at him angrily)**_

 **Adrien: Forget it, Nino, really, it's fine.**

 **Gabriel: Listen, young man. I decide what's best for my son. In fact, I've just decided that you're a bad influence and you're not welcome in my house ever again. Leave now!**

 **Adrien: Father, he was just trying to do something cool for me.** _ **(Mr. Agreste leaves and Nathalie steps in front of the kids)**_

 **Nathalie:** _ **(steps in front of them as Gabriel leaves)**_ **Goodbye.** _ **(Nino starts to leave, but Adrien catches him outside of the doors.)**_

 **Adrien: Nino, wait! I'm sorry, my father, he's pretty stubborn. It's just best to stay out of his way.** _ **(Nino looks angry)**_

 **Nino: It's not fair, Adrien. Harsh, uncool.** _ **(Nino crosses his arms and leaves, leaving Adrien looking sad.)**_

 **Adrien: Thanks anyway, Nino.**

Nino grimaced at the screen, and offered an apologetic glance for his harsh parting words. Adrien shrugged, he knew how it was, dealing with his father wasn't exactly a pleasant experience.

If he was being honest, he was surprised his father hadn't caused as many akumas as Chloe by now.

 _ **Scene: Park. Nino is sitting in a bench looking angry. He starts blowing bubbles with his bubble wand.**_

 **Kid: But, Daddy, please!** _ **(a father takes his son by the hand)**_

 **Kid's Father: No, it's not playtime, you've got your chores to do.** _ **(Kid complains)**_

 **Nino:** _ **(angrily)**_ **Ugh. Adults ruin everything, all the time.**

Nino winced again, glad there weren't any adults here for him to apologize too.

 _ **Scene: Hawk Moth's lair. His window screen opens.**_

 **Hawk Moth: Desperate to help his friend, but feeling powerless. How frustrating. It won't be long before frustration turns to anger!** _ **(He takes a butterfly into his hand and black particles start to flow into it. It turns into an akuma.)**_ **Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him.** _ **(Akuma flies out into Paris)  
**_

Marinette and Adrien were once again intently studying the screen, looking for an identifying features that could tell them who Hawk Moth was, or where his lair could be.

"It's a shame his window thing is closed almost all the time, we could just look for the dark room filled with glowing butterflies." Adrien quipped, Marinette rolled her eyes.

 _ **Scene: Park. Nino is blowing bubbles.**_

 _ **(The akuma flies in and is absorbed into Nino's bubble wand. Nino looks up with an angry face and a glowing pink butterfly symbol.)**_

 **Hawk Moth:** _ **(speaks from his lair, he too has the same pink symbol in front of his face)**_ **Hawk Moth is my name and Bubbler is now yours. I will help you with these horrid adults and all you have to do in return is help me get something from Ladybug and Cat Noir.**

 **Nino: Yes, Hawk Moth.** _ **(Nino stands up and purple-black smoke starts is released from the bubble wand and covers his body.)**_

 _ **(Cut to a rooftop, where the Bubbler flies in and crouches)**_

Nino let out a squawk of outrage as someone else in the room coughed to cover up their snigger. "What the heck, Hawk Moth?! If you're gonna turn me into a bad guy, at least make me look cool! I look like a bath toy for two year olds, man!" He crossed his arms in front of him. "When you two find this guy, I want to have _words_ with him."

Marinette and Adrien nodded, not looking at him, so he didn't see their desperate attempts to hide their laughter.

 **Bubbler: No more adults means total freedom! This is SOOO sweet! Off the hook!** _ **(He takes out his bubble sword and flies over Paris, leaving a trail of purple bubbles behind him.)**_

 _ **(The bubbles start capturing adults, then turning green and flying away while citizens scream.)**_

 **Woman: Help!**

 **Man: Look out!**

 **Children:** _ **(crying)**_

 **Hawk Moth:** _ **(from his lair)**_ **Perfect.**

Once again, Nino winced. "I'm sorry guys, I- I didn't know what I was doing." Alya laid a hand on his shoulder and offered him a smile.

"It's okay Nino, we don't blame the person who was akumatized, it's not their fault, it's Hawk Moth's, right Marinette?" Marinette nodded resolutely, leaving him no room to argue on the matter.

 _ **Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette is eating lunch.**_

 **Marinette:** _ **(to herself)**_ **Adrien must have gotten his gift by now.** _ **(Her mom opens the window.)**_

 **Sabine: What's that you said?**

 **Marinette:** _ **(looks surprised)**_ **Um, I can't wait to get back to school this afternoon, hehe.**

Alya punched her shoulder, "Good save, girl." Marinette smiled sheepishly.

 _ **(Her mother chuckles and then a purple bubble flies in through the window and captures her from behind. Marinette looks scared. Sabine starts screaming.)**_

 **Marinette: Mom! MOM!** _ **(sees her father also in a bubble)**_ **Dad? Dad!**

 **Tikki: Your parents! Hawk Moth must've released another akuma.**

 **Marinette: I've got to find his newest villain ASAP.**

 _ **[Transformation Sequence]**_

 **Marinette: Tikki, spots on!** _ **(Marinette transforms into Ladybug.)**_

Adrien watched, enraptured at the transformation sequence his Lady went through, it was just as beautiful as her.

 _ **(Cut to The Bubbler on a rooftop.)**_

 **Bubbler: And now, party time!**

 _ **(Kids cry.)**_

 _ **(Ladybug runs out of the bakery. Purple bubbles appear in the sky, broadcasting a message from the Bubbler.)**_

 **Bubbler: Today is your lucky day, little dudes. The adults have taken the day off, so make the most of it. No chores, no homework, no more nagging, just fun, fun, fun, fun. This is the Bubbler's gift to you.**

 **Ladybug:** _ **[to the kids]**_ **Don't worry, your parents will come back. I'll see to it.** _ **(to the teenager)**_ **You take care of them in the meantime.** _ **(runs off)**_

 **Kids and Teen:** _ **(cheering)**_ **Yay! Go, Ladybug!**

Adrien smiled, and let one of his hands cover Marinette's, revelling in the feeling, and the fact she didn't pull away. This was why he fell in love with her.

 _ **Scene: Agreste Mansion. Adrien eats lunch alone in the mansion's dining room.**_

 _ **(Adrien finishes his meal and gets up.)**_

 **Adrien:** _ **(sarcastic)**_ **Wow. That was a birthday lunch break to remember. Yay!** _ **(He walks into the foyer and stops.)**_ **Nathalie? Father?** _ **(He shrugs sadly, then walks outside to a crowd of his classmates cheering.)**_

The class, except for Chloe, winced in sympathy, feeling even worse for their friend. This only hardened their resolve to throw him a party at school next time, where his father couldn't stop him.

 **Teenagers: Yay! Woo! Happy birthday!**

 **Bubbler:** _ **(standing on top of a bubble)**_ **Hey, hey, hey, birthday boy. Guess what? Daddy's gone. While the cat's away, the mice will play.** _ **(Adrien looks at the Bubbler with a strange expression until he realizes who he is.)**_

 **Adrien: Nino?!**

Alix sighed again, "You recognize _him_ , but not Marinette?" Adrien shrugged sheepishly.

"I spent more time with Nino than I did with either Marinette, _or_ Ladybug," he looked down at his partner, "Though I hope that will change, my Lady." Marinette reflexively rolled her eyes at the pet name, but nodded anyways.

"Of course it will, Adrien."

 **Bubbler: The Bubbler's brought all yo homies together for one single-sole purpose, to ce-le-brate!**

 **Teenagers: YEAH!** _ **(The Bubbler jumps down from the bubble into a DJ booth)**_

 **Bubbler: Let's get this party started!** _ **(Everyone cheers. The Bubbler plays party music, and people start to dance. Adrien looks surprised and runs back into his house.)**_

 **Bubbler: Come on, everybody, I brought you here to party!** _ **(Pan over the teens dancing, but looking sad.)**_ **So dance or you'll join the adults up in the sky! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** _ **(Fireworks are shot.)**_

Nino's eyes widened, "Man, I was a jerk." Alya rolled her eyes.

"Most akumas are, Nino."

 **Hawk Moth:** _ **(from his lair)**_ **It won't be long before Ladybug and Cat Noir show up to meet their doom! Mwahahahahahahaha!**

 _ **Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien looks at his ring. Plagg climbs up to his shoulder.**_

 **Plagg: What's your problem? Relax! You're getting the party you've always wanted.**

Tikki gaped at the screen and dived into Adrien's shirt, coming back out dragging Plagg by one of his ears. "PLAGG! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" She yelled at him, her light red form becoming darker and darker.

"I- I was thinking that my holder could use a party! He'd never had one before, Tikki!" He held his hands up in surrender, "Besides, I knew your holder would show up soon enough, and Adrien would help her!" Tikki still looked cross, but relented, if only to stop making a scene in the theater. Plagg sighed irritably and hid in his holder's hair.

"Goody two shoes." He mumbled under his breath as he got comfortable in Adrien's tresses.

 **Adrien: But Nino's been akumatized! I've gotta help him!**

 **Plagg: You may never get this chance again! C'mon, let's have a little fun while your father's away! Then we'll save Nino, trap his akuma, and all will be good.** _ **(Adrien turns and looks sad.)**_

 **Adrien: Okay, you're right. This might be the first day in my life that I actually get to do what I want for once.**

"ADRIEN!" This time, it was Marinette screaming, Adrien cowered slightly at the voice, his Lady _never_ shouted at him before, sure, she'd chastise him, or tell him he did something wrong, but she never screamed at him before. "WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING?!" He flinched again, which Marinette must have noticed, as her face softened, and she looked somewhat sheepish.

Adrien sighed slightly, "Yeah, I messed up, I'll admit it, it wasn't my finest hour, and I'm sorry." He raised his voice enough to be heard by the whole class. "I apologize for my actions, and for not trying to save you immediately." His expression exuded sincerity, and the class nodded, accepting it. Marinette smiled at him, rubbing his hair absentmindedly.

"Good Kitty." She sat back down and hit play.

 _ **Scene: Rooftops. Ladybug is running towards the fireworks.**_

 **Ladybug:** _ **[to herself]**_ **It's you and me, Bubbler.** _ **(Cut to the Agreste Mansion. Everyone is dancing and Adrien is enjoying himself.)**_

 **Adrien: Yeah!** _ **(walks over to a sad-looking Rose)**_ **Hey, nice party, I guess, since it's my first one.** _ **(Rose smiles and gives him two thumbs up, then keeps dancing and looking sad. Adrien turns around and sees everyone dancing but with a grim expression.)**_

Adrien flinched slightly at their expressions. How had he _not noticed_? He turned around to apologize again, but Rose simply gave him a thumbs up.

"It's okay Adrien, I would have done the same in your position." Adrien smiled softly at her, glad he had friends who put up with his cluelessness.

 _ **(Cut to Chloé motioning Sabrina to do something near the DJ booth.)**_

 **Sabrina:** _ **(frightened)**_ **I'm requesting a slow dance.**

 **Bubbler: It's a bit early for that, isn't it?**

 **Chloé: Ugh.** _ **(She shoves Sabrina down and puts on an innocent face.)**_ **It's for Adrien. His first slow dance. Mm?** _ **(makes a sweet face)**_

 **Bubbler: OH! You know it, girl.** _ **(He changes the music to a slow dance. People pair up and keep dancing and looking sad. Chloé walks up to Adrien.)**_

Adrien gave a dramatic gasp. "Nino! I thought you were my friend!" Nino laughed at him.

"Sorry my man, but Nino wasn't in the driver's seat."

 **Adrien: Is it me, or does everyone seem a bit weird?**

 **Chloé: Forget about** _ **them**_ **, let's go dance! C'mon!** _ **(Cut to the balcony. Ladybug watches the Bubbler going to change a record and at Chloé and Adrien dancing. Chloé tries to kiss him, but Adrien looks uncomfortable. Ladybug looks aghast.)**_

 **Ladybug: There is no way this is happening. LUCKY CHARM!** _ **(The Lucky Charm superpower gives her a record.)**_ **A record?**

Adrien smiled widely at the gesture. "My Lady, were you jealous?" He teased lightly. Marinette staunchly looked away.

"No, I was just...worried." Adrien's smile grew.

"So you do care about me then, huh Bugaboo." She puffed her cheeks out for a second before exhaling.

"Of course I care, Chaton." He gave her hand a squeeze. She blushed slightly, but smiled at him.

 _ **(Ladybug looks out and her thinking vision shows her the empty record spot in the DJ mixer, the volume modifier and a ledge on the building across the street. Ladybug chuckles, then throws the record. It hits the ledge, bounces over to the DJ booth, hits the volume all the way up, lands on the empty spot and begins to play dance music again. Everyone breaks their pairs and keeps dancing. Adrien moves away from Chloé. The Bubbler realizes that the music changed.)**_

 **Bubbler: Dude! Who just hijacked my mix?**

 **Ladybug: Yours truly.** _ **(Ladybug's alarm sounds.)**_ **Better bug out quick before I change back to normal.** _ **(She jumps out of the balcony to the outside of Agreste Mansion.)**_ **Spots off.** _ **(She changes back to normal. Tikki comes out of the earrings and lands on her hands.)**_

 **Tikki: Marinette!**

 **Marinette: It was an emergency.**

 **Tikki: Yeah, if by emergency you mean jealousy. You know what happens once you use your Lucky Charm. You only have minutes before-–**

Adrien fist pumped. "Yes! I knew you were jealous!" He smirked at Marinette. "And you made it seem like you weren't." Marinette huffed haughtily, paying attention to the screen over him.

 **Marinette: I turn back, I know. But I figured, the Bubbler, he's not going anywhere, we have time to get you some food to get your energy back up. Then, we'll get right back out there, I promise.** _ **(She puts Tikki in her purse, enters the party and starts looking around. She heads to the food table, grabs some cookies, and puts them in her purse for Tikki.)**_ **I've got to find a place where I can transform, fast.**

"Unfortunately," Tikki said from her spot on Marinette's shoulder, "Both of you were consumed by your own selfish desires that day." Her tone made Marinette look down sadly as she remembered just when she finally transformed.

"I'm sorry you guys, I didn't transform again until I saw Ivan floating away, when I should have just fought the Bubbler head on to begin with, rather than use my power for my own desires." She avoided the 'j' word. She hadn't been jealous. Nope.

Especially not of her partner.

No matter how strong, caring, funny, or cute he was.

 **Alya: Where have you been, girl? I was so scared something had happened to you.**

 **Marinette: Me too!** _ **(they hug)**_

 **Alya: I'm sure Ladybug and Cat Noir will show up in a minute to save us all. They never failed us. Meanwhile, come with me, I've got something for you.**

Alya shook her head. "If I only knew." Marinette and Adrien looked sheepish.

 **Marinette: Uh, there's something I've got to do first.**

 **Alya: It's about Adrien.**

"Girl, you get far too easily distracted." Tikki nodded in agreement with Alya.

"You really should have gotten your priorities in order, Marinette." Marinette nodded guiltily, Tikki's voice softened from its chastising tone. "But, you can't change the past, and you apologized already, so there isn't any more that can be done about it." She snuggled into Marinette's neck, causing the girl to giggle at the kwami's affection.

 **Marinette: Okay.**

 **Tikki:** _ **(urgent)**_ **Marinette, the Bubbler.**

 **Marinette: Okay, okay, in a sec.** _ **(she runs after Alya. Cut to Nathalie Sancoeur's office. Alya and Marinette sneak in. They see Marinette's gift on Nathalie's desk.**_

 **Alya: Look! Now you can sign your gift.** _ **(Marinette gasps)**_

 **Marinette: Ah, yes!**

 _ **(Cut back outside. Ivan is not dancing, and the Bubbler confronts him.)**_

 **Bubbler: Hey, you. Why aren't you having fun?**

 **Ivan: None of your business.**

 **Bubbler: Then I'm going to make it my business.** _ **(He chuckles and takes out his bubble sword.)**_

 _ **(Cut back to Nathalie's office. Marinette is signing a post-it.)**_

 **Marinette: "Love, Marinette". There.** _ **(She sticks it to the present and gives the present a kiss.)**_

"Ooh, a kiss My Lady? I accept it with purrleasure." Marinette rolled her eyes and smacked the back of his head lightly.

"Non."

 **Tikki: Right, we're good. Spots on, Marinette.**

 **Marinette: I can't do it now, Alya's here.**

 **Alya: What'd you say?**

 **Marinette: Go ahead! I'll meet you in the yard.** _ **(Alya leaves and Marinette lets out a sigh of relief. Behind her, Ivan can be seen in a green bubble through the window)**_ **NO! You were right, Tikki, I never should've waited this long.**

Alya groaned, annoyed at her own obliviousness. "How did I not hear that?" She mumbled, petulant expression on her face.

 _ **(Cut back to outside. Adrien is on top of the DJ booth and has a mike)**_

 **Adrien: Hey, Paris, how you doing?**

 _ **(He raises the mike in excitement, but the people don't respond. The Bubbler, behind Adrien, threatens everyone with his bubble sword, and they cheer. Adrien jumps out and Ladybug can be seen on the roof.)**_

 **Adrien: Ladybug?**

 _ **(Ladybug throws her yo-yo. It hits the power strip and unplugs everything. Ladybug retracts her yo-yo.)**_

 **Ladybug: Sorry, Bubbler, but the party is over.**

 **Bubbler: Why you gotta be like that?**

 **Ladybug: You made all the adults disappear, that's why! And now you're imprisoning anyone who isn't having fun.** _ **(Adrien runs into his house.)**_

 **Bubbler: You are not going to bust on my party!** _ **(He takes out his bubble sword and casts two bubbles at her, which she deflects. The crowd scatters. Cut to Adrien in his room.)**_

 **Adrien: I think I've been a complete idiot.**

"Oh don't worry, you were." Marinette said, earning a nod from Nino, Adrien chuckled sheepishly.

"Sorry, Nino."

 _ **[Transformation Sequence]**_

 **Adrien: Plagg, claws out!** _ **(Adrien turns into Cat Noir)**_

 _ **(Cut to Ladybug and The Bubbler fighting. Ladybug throws her yo-yo at one of his bubbles, but it just bounces back toward her. Cat Noir enters and hits the yo-yo with his staff, and the yo-yo goes up in the air)**_

 **Cat Noir: Looks like I made it just in time.**

 **Ladybug: I had it under control,** _ **(the yoyo falls on Cat Noir's head),**_ **but thanks.**

The class snickered again.

"Is this going to be a common occurrence?" Alix asked. Marinette looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I honestly don't remember, possibly?" Adrien rubbed his head in sympathy with his onscreen self.

"Oh, it will be. I was seriously worried about my Lady ruining my perfect face." He joked, Marinette steeled herself before replying.

"Do you want to me kiss them better, Kitty?" Adrien let out a gasp of pleasure at that.

"Really?" He sounded like an eager child. Marinette looked comically thoughtful for a moment before shrugging.

"I'll think about it."

Adrien looked like he might die.

 **Hawk Moth:** _ **[from his lair; to The Bubbler]**_ **Get the Miraculouses. I want those powers, NOW!**

 _ **(The Bubbler throws a stream of small red bubbles to Ladybug and Cat Noir, and they fight them. The Bubbler snaps his fingers, and the bubbles turn green and start circling around them, some sticking to them, until they are both captured in one big bubble. Ladybug struggles against the bubble as the Bubbler laughs.)**_

The class watched in awe at the fighting onscreen, and Chloe had to bite back a shriek of fear when they were captured in the bubble.

 **Bubbler: Give me your Miraculouses before you run out of air.**

Nino paled, "You mean...people could suffocate in those things?!" His mind flashed to the thousands of adults his akumatized self had sent floating away. He looked ill at the very thought.

Alya wrapped him in a hug, speaking in a soothing voice. "Relax Nino, everything turned out okay. Ladybug and Cat Noir saved the day, remember?" She made comforting noises until Nino finally relaxed enough to not feel like he was going to lose his lunch all over the floor.

Marinette looked over at her friend, concern clearly showing on her face. "You okay Nino?" Nino nodded dazedly. Marinette looked at him for a moment longer before hitting play again.

 **Ladybug: Dream on, Bubbler.**

 **Bubbler: Total party poopers, just like adults.**

 **Ladybug: Kids need adults.**

 **Bubbler: False! Kids need freedom, fun, let loose and live it up. Adults are controlling and bossy.**

 **Ladybug: But adults keep children safe and protected. They care for their kids, they love them!**

 **Cat Noir:** _ **[to himself]**_ **Most adults do anyhow.** _ **[to Bubbler]**_ **You must bring the adults back!**

Marinette flipped her hand over and entwined her fingers with Adrien's giving it a comforting squeeze.

She then realized her and _Adrien Agreste_ had been holding hands for almost eighteen minutes.

She didn't even try to fight the smile that grew on her face at the thought.

 **Bubbler: Nope, never. Know what, since you care so much about these adults, why don't you go float with them for a while?** _ **(He runs at them and kicks the bubble high up into the sky. Ladybug and Cat Noir scream, and the teenagers gasp.)**_

 **Hawk Moth:** _ **[from his lair; to The Bubbler]**_ **What do you think you're doing Bubbler? You're supposed to seize their Miraculouses!**

"Ooooh, someone's getting angry." Kim taunted, his mouth twisted into a smirk.

 _ **Scene: Green bubble up in the sky. Ladybug and Cat Noir are trying to burst the bubble.**_

 **Ladybug: Use your Cataclysm!**

 **Cat Noir: Couldn't you have said that five hundred feet ago?**

Max pushed his glasses up his nose, nodding at the scene. "Why didn't you think of it yourself, Adrien?" Adrien shrugged.

"Ladybug comes up with the ideas most of the time, I didn't know if she had a plan or not just yet. I didn't want to jeopardize it before it even began." His response earned a smile from Marinette.

 **Ladybug: We can't stay stuck in this bubble together forever.** _ **(Cat Noir smirks, Ladybug facepalms)**_

Alya smirked at the screen. "And that's how many times you turned down Adrien?" Marinette pouted.

 **Cat Noir: CATACLYSM!** _ **(He touches the bubble and it bursts. They start falling)**_

 **Ladybug: Should we see if you land on your feet this time?**

"Timing girl, timing." Alya muttered, Marinette stuck her tongue out at her.

 **Cat Noir: No, thanks!**

 **Ladybug: Your stick, there!** _ **(She points to the Eiffel Tower)**_

 **Cat Noir: Got it!** _ **(He throws his staff so hard it gets stuck in the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug takes his hand.)**_

 **Ladybug: Hang on!** _ **(She throws her yo-yo. It catches around the Cat Noir's staff, and they swing and land safely.)**_

The class let out varied noises of awe, while Max looked hopelessly confused.

"H- How did that even work? Your staff shouldn't have even been able to stick into the Eiffel Tower like that, let alone you two should have died from the pressure and forces of that swing followed by that landing." He looked at a loss, and annoyed at the scene before him.

"Dude, it's magic, let it go." Kim said to him. Max nodded tightly, but everyone could tell he wasn't done with this yet.

Adrien's quip at how the "Laws of Physics are mere guidelines to us" just left him even more frazzled.

 **Cat Noir: Good thing cats aren't afraid of heights.**

 **Ladybug: We've got to get to his bubble sword, that's got to be where the akuma is.** _ **(Cat Noir's ring alert sounds.)**_

 **Cat Noir: Better hurry.**

 _ **Scene: Agreste Mansion front. The Bubbler tries to get the party going again.**_

 **Bubbler: Where is everybody? Get out here and party!**

 **Ladybug: Sorry to burst your bubble.**

The class, sans Chloe, because Ladybug, groaned at the joke.

"Come on Mari, not you too!" Nino whined.

"My jokes are far better than Cat's, Nino." Marinette defended. "Even if they are puns."

Nino's look clearly showed just how much he disagreed with that.

 **Alya:** _ **[from the crowd]**_ **Ladybug!** _ **(All the teens start to cheer her on.)**_

Marinette once again sat up straighter at the cheering, smiling at the scene.

 **Ladybug: No one wants to party with you anymore, Bubbler.**

 **Bubbler: What's wrong with all you guys!? Why you gotta be such haters!?** _ **(He grunts, takes out his bubble sword and captures all the teens in bubbles.)**_

 **Ladybug and Cat Noir: NOOO!**

 **Bubbler: Outer space is the next stop for your precious peeps, and they're never coming back!**

The class flinched as a whole, the memories of their short trips in the bubbles were not pleasant.

 _ **(The Bubbler jumps from roof to roof and Ladybug and Cat Noir pursue him. The Bubbler flies to the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug and Cat Noir start climbing it while he throws explosive bubbles at them. Cat Noir's ring alert sounds again. His icon shows that he is very close to switching back.)**_

 **Cat Noir: I'm gonna switch back soon, hurry.**

 **Ladybug: LUCKY CHARM!** _ **(The lucky charm superpower gives her a big wrench)**_

 **Cat Noir: Your... plumbing skill is gonna help us out?** _ **(Ladybug shrugs, and The Bubbler throws more explosive bubbles at Cat Noir. He dodges them, ending up atop a beam.)**_

 **Cat Noir: Could use a little work! Is that all you got?** _ **(Ladybug begins thinking and her thinking vision shows her a vent, a vent pipe, the screw connecting them, and the wrench)**_

 **Ladybug: Got it!** _ **(She runs towards the pipe while Cat Noir is still dodging bubbles. She loosens the screw and the pipe comes off. It goes up to where Cat Noir is standing.)**_ **Cat Noir, cover me!** _ **(Cat Noir takes the pipe)**_

 **Cat Noir: Go on!** _ **(The Bubbler throws more bubbles at him, but the air flowing from the pipe deflects them. The Bubbler raises his bubble sword once again, but Ladybug throws her yo-yo and snatches the sword, bringing it to her. She breaks the sword in half with her knees. The akuma flies out of the sword.)**_

 **Ladybug: Get out of there, you nasty bug. No more evil-doing for you, little akuma.** _ **(She opens her yo-yo and it glows pink.)**_ **Time to de-evilize!** _ **(She swings it around, captures the akuma and closes it.)**_ **Gotcha!** _ **(She opens the yo-yo again and the akuma is purified.)**_ **Bye-bye, little butterfly. MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!** _ **(She throws the wrench up in the sky, and the Miraculous cleansing light returns every adult to safety. The Bubbler falls on his knees, the black smoke covers him and he turns back to Nino.)**_

The class once again reflexively cheered at the scene, enjoying the fight scenes between their superheroes and Hawk Moth's supervillains.

 **Nino: Who? Dude.** _ **(Ladybug and Cat Noir bump their fists)**_

 **Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!**

Seeing as their hands they would use for a fist bump were occupied, the two settled for a mutual triumphant squeeze.

Which also resulted in a mutual blush.

 _ **(Cut to Hawk Moth in his lair)**_

 **Hawk Moth: You can't run forever Ladybug, and when I catch you, I will crush you! I will DESTROY YOU BOTH!** _ **(His window screen closes)**_

Adrien growled at the scene, protective urges flying to the forefront. "Over my dead body, Hawk Moth." Marinette squeezed his hand to get his attention. He sat down, but his hackles were still raised at the sight of their enemy.

 _ **Scene: Nathalie Sancoeur's Office.**_

 **Gabriel:** _ **[on the intercom]**_ **Nathalie? Did my son like his gift?**

 **Nathalie: Actually, I was going to check right away sir.**

 **Gabriel: Good.** _ **(He disconnects)**_

 **Nathalie:** _ **(She despairs, looks around, and takes Marinette's gift. She sighs, and crumples and throws Marinette's post-it note in the garbage. She goes to the dining room where Adrien is eating.)**_ **A birthday present, from your father.**

Adrien looked mortified at the screen, looking back between it and Marinette.

"Why didn't you _tell me_ Marinette?" Marinette gave him a fragile smile.

"Just keep watching, Kitten." He reluctantly did so.

 **Adrien: Thank you. I mean, please say thank you to my father for me.** _ **(Nathalie nods. Adrien looks happily at the gift.)**_

 _ **Scene: Outside school.**_

 **Chloé:** _ **(Screaming at Sabrina)**_ **What do you mean not for a week?**

 **Sabrina:** _ **(scared)**_ **There were no adults yesterday to deliver it.**

 **Chloé: So what? Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!** _ **(She storms inside, followed by Sabrina.)**_

 **Alya:** _ **[to Marinette]**_ **Ha ha! Serves Chloé right.**

 **Adrien: Hey girls!** _ **(He gets out of the limousine, wearing a scarf)**_

 **Marinette:** _ **[to Alya]**_ **Hey, that's my scarf! He's wearing my scarf.**

 **Adrien:** _ **[to Nino]**_ **Hey, dude.**

 **Alya: Yo, nice scarf, Adrien. Off the chain.**

 **Adrien: Yeah, can you believe my dad got this for me?** _ **(Marinette looks surprised)**_ **He's so awesome. He's been giving me the same lame pen for three years in a row.**

Adrien squeezed Marinette's hand. "Thank you, Marinette, the scarf is amazing." Marinette smiled up at him, her cheeks pink, but she held his gaze all the same.

"It was no problem, Adrien."

 **Nino: Wow, I guess anyone can change. Adults can be cool when you least expect it.**

"Except my father." Adrien murmured to himself.

 **Adrien: Speaking of adults, I know my father said you were a bad influence, but-**

 **Nino: We're good, Adrien, don't sweat it. We're buds. Always and forever.**

 **Alya:** _ **[to Marinette]**_ **You gotta tell him you were the one who knitted the scarf.**

 **Marinette: But he seems so happy about his dad. I don't want to spoil it for him.**

 **Alya: Aw, Marinette.** _ **(They hug.)**_ **You're amazing, girl. You know that, right? And some day Adrien will figure it out too. Promise.** _ **(the bell rings and everyone walks in.)**_

Adrien smiled at the screen, and then down at Marinette, "I already have Alya, I already have."

Marinette felt like her head would explode from all the heat rising to her cheeks.

 _ **THE END.**_

Marinette shook herself, and without releasing Adrien's hand, stretched her limbs a little before picking up the remote, and looking at the next episode.

"Up next is…"

* * *

 **A/N: Hello again, everybody! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as much as I enjoyed writing it! I love all the reviews I got, and I look forward to those that I'll get from this chapter as well!**


	4. Chapter 4: Mr Pigeon

"...Mister Pigeon." Marinette giggled upon remembering _that_ particular Akuma. Adrien grimaced at his own recollection.

"Too many feathers." Marinette suddenly facepalmed.

"Stupid...how did I _not notice...can't be more than one fifteen year old blonde haired green eyed guy with feather allergies in Paris._ " She mumbled to herself, Adrien laughed lightly, patting her shoulder comfortingly.

"I was just as blind as you, Bugaboo." Marinette snorted and lightly pushed him away.

"Don't call me Bugaboo, Chaton." Adrien pouted.

Marinette rolled her eyes and pressed play.

 _ **Scene: Miss Bustier's classroom. Mr. Damocles is addressing the class.**_

 **Mr. Damocles: You only have one day to work on your fashion piece, and it must be your own design. In ten hours your fittest presentation will be judged by none other than the great fashion designer Gabriel Agreste, the father of our very own student Adrien Agreste. In fact, Adrien will model the winning design in his next photoshoot. And now, to announce this year's theme: derby hats.**

"One day really wasn't long enough for designing, _and_ making a hat." Adrien said, just loud enough to be heard by the three others on his row.

"Eh, it worked out in the end, right Marinette?" Alya said, putting her elbow into her best friend's side. Marinette shrugged lightly.

"I would have preferred a little longer to make it, especially since I would have had more time to make my hat, rather than just barely make it on time." Alya gave her a raised eyebrow.

"Girl, you would have been down to the wire either way." A dusting of pink coated Marinette's cheeks.

"You don't know that."

 **Marinette: Derby hats?** _ **(Chloé looks at them and makes a thumb down motion.)**_

 _ **Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Marinette paces in a hall, looking at her sketchbook and talking to Alya.**_

 **Marinette: Derby hat, derby hat, derby hat, derby hat...! I don't have any derby hat designs. I've got top hats, caps, even two-horned hats! Need a beret? I'm your girl. A sombrero? No problem-o. But a derby! You know what? It won't even matter, 'cause I'm probably going to make a total fool of myself at the event. Most likely trip over my stupid derby and collapse on Mr. Agreste; give him a full-blown concussion and Adrien will hate me! I'll never be a world-renowned fashion designer. MY LIFE IS OVER!**

Adrien blinked at the screen, then looked over at his partner, "Are you always like this under pressure outside of the mask, Marinette?" He asked confusedly, Alya smirked and answered for her, a teasing lilt to her voice.

"Only when it involves you." Marinette's face turned a very dark shade of pink and she began slapping Alya around the head.

"Sh-Shut up Alya!" Alya's laughter continued to echo, even through her best friend's beatdown.

"Actually," Max spoke up, looking up from his calculator that he had pulled out when the episode was paused. "There's a 1.2453863215374 percent chance of her actually giving Mr. Agreste a concussion, human emotional responses cannot be properly predicted through math, unfortunately." Kim smiled at his friend and gave him a pat on the back, while Alix groaned.

"We get it Max, can we continue please?"

Marinette nodded a little too enthusiastically and pressed the play button a little harder than strictly necessary.

 **Alya: All this over a derby hat? Let me see your sketchpad, girl. There must be something in here.**

 **Marinette: Forget it, I'm a disaster zone. I'll probably mess everything up in the end.** _ **(Adrien walks over.)**_

 **Adrien: Wow, Alya,** _ **(Marinette panics and hides behind the bench)**_ **those are some awesome designs. I didn't know you had such mad skills.**

 **Alya: Uh, thanks Adrien, but I can't take the credit. These sick designs belong to Marinette.** _ **(Marinette gives a weak, embarrassed wave.)**_ **Off the chain, right?**

 **Adrien: You're super talented, Marinette. You seriously have a good chance of winning.**

 **Marinette: Well, um, yeah! I... like- um, designs that- um,** _ **(Alya makes motions to Marinette, who tries to interpret them)**_ **go upwards... while stopping... I mean, uh- thanks?**

The class laughed at Marinette's response, while Alya simply facepalmed and smiled lightly at her BFF's stuttering.

 **Adrien: Sure, and uh- good luck. Maybe I'll be wearing your derby at father's next photoshoot.** _ **(Adrien leaves.)**_

 **Alya: Girl, you gotta get a grip next time. But did you hear? Adrien thinks you're good enough to win!** _ **(They cheer.)**_

 **Sabrina: Did you hear how impressed Adrien was with Marinette's desi-**

 **Chloé: Of course I heard! Her? Win the contest? As if. When Adrien sees my design he'll convince his father to award me the winner.**

 **Sabrina: I'm sure he will, Chloé. You're a born champion. Your design will blow everyone else's out of the water.**

 **Chloé: Yeah, it will. As soon as I can get my hands on the sketchpad.**

"Is that your way of saying Marinette's designs are really good, Chloe?" Alya asked, a teasing tone giving away her intentions. Chloe hmmph'd and ignored her.

 **Alya:** _ **(back at the bench; checking her phone)**_ **Only have nine hours until show time.**

 **Marinette: Yikes! I'm off to my secret garden of inspiration. I'll see you later.** _ **(She runs into a wall.)**_ **AH! I'm okay. I'm okay, I'm okay.** _ **(Alya chuckles.)**_

 _ **Scene: Hawk Moth's lair. Hawk Moth talks to himself as his window opens.**_

 **Hawk Moth: The time has come for us to find our next victim, my wicked little akumas. And to prey upon Ladybug and Cat Noir. Their Miraculouses must be mine!**

"Uh, does he stand there in the dark all day, waiting for someone in Paris to be mad enough to get akumatized?" Alix asked, her arms crossed, an unimpressed look across her face.

Marinette and Adrien stifled their giggles at the thought of Hawk Moth just standing in the darkness, his only company a bunch of butterflies.

 _ **Scene: Park. Marinette is trying to get inspired to draw some designs. She draws something and then rips the paper out.**_

"But, Marinette, those were all amazing!" Adrien protested, watching her rip out design after design.

"You're just saying that because they didn't have feathers on them." Adrien shrugged.

"That's part of the reason, but seriously Mari, those hats were all beautiful." Marinette blushed prettily at the praise, especially when different members of the class agreed.

Adrien took the moment to admire the way her blushes highlighted her freckles.

 **Marinette: Geez, it's hard to be creative under pressure.**

 **Tikki: Marinette, you save the world under pressure. I think designing a hat should be a piece of cake.**

 **Marinette: Hm, a cake derby hat. Stylish** _ **and**_ **tasty.** _ **(They chuckle. Marinette keeps drawing new designs and ripping them out. After a while, she gets tired and looks up. A man walking like a bird sits down on a bench ahead of her. He takes out a brown paper bag and blows a bird call. A cluster of pigeons approaches.)**_

 **Xavier:** _ **(throwing food for the pigeons)**_ **Well, happy day, happy day. Splendid is the afternoon day. Ah, Edgar, you fancy one. Fantastic, dazzling performance.** _ **(A police officer approaches him.)**_

 **Roger: Scram, you winged brats! How many times do you need to be told, Mr. Ramier? NO FEEDING the pigeons! It's strictly forbidden. If everyone feeds them, they'll leave their waste everywhere!**

 **Xavier: But, who's going to feed my poor pigeons?**

Max pushed his glasses up his nose and huffed, "Pigeons can live just fine off their own natural diets, they don't need people to feed them, they'll leave waste everywhere regardless."

 **Roger: All the park keepers know about you, Mr. Ramier. You've been banned from every park in Paris. Leave now or I'll call the authorities. Oh, wait. I'm the authorities. GET OUT!** _ **(Mr. Ramier walks away sadly.)**_

"Although," Max continued, "Sabrina's dad could have handled that far better." Sabrina nodded sheepishly in agreement.

 **Marinette: Sheesh, I almost feel sorry for that man.**

 **Tikki: What a unique character! He was like a human bird. All he needed was a feather jacket to complete the look.**

 **Marinette: A feather jacket, hmm. Nice thinking, Tikki.** _ **(She starts drawing again.)**_

Adrien smirked, looking over at Tikki and Marinette, who were now looking at him warily. "Does that count as _divine_ inspiration?" Marinette groaned, and Tikki facepalmed as Plagg snickered at the joke and high fived his holder.

"You're worse than Plagg…" Tikki muttered.

 _ **Scene: Park. Xavier sadly sits down on a bench.**_

 **Hawk Moth: Poor Mr. Ramier,** _ **(scene switches to Hawk Moth's lair with the window opening)**_ **the feeling of injustice, such easy prey for my akuma.** _ **(He takes a butterfly in his hand and converts it into an akuma.)**_ **Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him!** _ **(The akuma flies to Mr. Ramier and infects his bird call.)**_ **Mr. Pigeon, I'm Hawk Moth. Neither this police officer, nor any other park keeper, should stop you from taking care of your friends. What would Paris be without pigeons, what would pigeons be without you?**

"Perfectly fine…" Max muttered to himself. Kim laughed, putting an arm around his best friend's shoulders.

"You're just saying that because you hate pigeons." Max flushed angrily.

"Can't blame me, stupid sky rats." He mumbled in response.

 _ **(Xavier chuckles, and is transformed into Mr. Pigeon, who flaps his arms, makes pigeon noises, and runs off.)**_

The entire class broke out into laughter.

"Wh-What w-was that?!" Nino choked out through his gales of laughter.

"Th-That had to be one of the most ridiculous things I've ever seen!" Alya agreed, falling into her boyfriend's side as she struggled to breathe.

This seemed to happen to most of the class, as Adrien and Marinette joined in on the laughter, and for the next few minutes, this continued, until finally the last person laughing, Kim, calmed down enough to get his laughter contained at much more manageable levels.

With a happy sigh, Marinette rewound the episode before pressing play.

 _ **(Cut to Chloé secretly watching Marinette as she is drawing. She signals Sabrina, and Sabrina goes behind Marinette and takes a picture of Marinette's design from her sketchpad.)**_

"So that's how you got my design…" Marinette muttered to herself. Adrien shook his head in disappointment.

 **Marinette: Yes!** _ **(She holds up a drawing of her finished design, which Sabrina snaps a photo of.)**_

 **Tikki: Now that's a derby.**

Marinette's eyes widened.

If Sabrina had taken that picture on the other side of her, then they could have seen Tikki.

Worse, there would have been photographic evidence of kwamis!

Tikki seemed to notice this too, as she was looking much more pink than red at the moment.

 **Marinette: Thanks, Tikki.**

 **Sabrina:** _ **(showing the picture on her phone to Chloé)**_ **We're so awesome.**

 **Chloé:** _ **(coldly)**_ **We?** _ **(snatches the phone)**_

 **Sabrina:** _ **(With a small hurt look)**_ **Oh right, sorry! You're so awesome, Chloé. When are we- um, you, going to make the hat?**

"Chloe! If you're going to steal someone's design, at least give your accomplice some credit!"

"Why are you friends with her?"

Sabrina had a feeling she'd be getting asked that a lot today.

Along with asking it to herself.

 **Chloé: And ruin these nails? Of course not. Daddy'll pay someone to do it.** _ **(She walks off. Sabrina follows her.)**_

"So not only did you cheat by stealing Marinette's design, you also had someone else do the work for you." Alya said, wishing she had her phone so she could record the evidence of Chloe's crime.

Chloe huffed angrily, refusing to answer the question.

 _ **Scene: Bakery. Marinette is in her room, working on her hat.**_

 _ **(When the hat is almost finished, Marinette seems to realize something is missing. She looks under her desk.)**_ **Tikki: What are you looking for?**

 **Marinette: A feather! I forgot to pick up a pigeon feather for the hat! It has to have a feather!**

 _ **(Marinette runs back to the place where she was drawing before.)**_

 **Marinette:** _ **(picking up a feather)**_ **Yes!**

"Couldn't you have just used a fake feather?" Adrien whined, "It would have been easier, hypoallergenic, and more hygienic!" He gave her kitty eyes (he refused to let them be called puppy dog eyes! Kittens were way cuter!). Marinette laughed softly, hoping no one noticed the blush on her cheeks from just _how cute Adrien looked with that expression._

"I was panicking, and when was the last time you saw _fake pigeon feathers_ in a fabric, or arts and craft store?"

His Lady had a point there, but he really didn't want to admit it, so he settled for sulking.

 _ **(As she leaves, she accidentally runs into the police officer from before.)**_

 **Marinette: Uh, sorry mister officer, sir.** _ **(She leaves.)**_

 _ **(As Roger walks away, a swarm of pigeons descends on him and attacks him. He cries out.)**_

Mylene shrieked at the sight, and Max flinched slightly.

"Yet another reason to hate pigeons." He mumbled to himself.

 _ **Scene: Streets of Paris. Marinette is on the bus, presumably returning home, but the bus is not moving.**_

 **Marinette:** _ **(Impatiently)**_ **Ugh, Come on! Can't we go any faster?**

 **Bus driver: Sorry folks, we have a situation here.** _ **(Cars are being held up by a cluster of pigeons.)**_ **You'll need to get off the bus now.**

 **Marinette: Ah, this is weird.** _ **(As Marinette gets off the bus, she sees the streets littered with pigeons. She walks down the street and sees a bunch of people gathered near a screen.)**_

Alya looked at her best friend with a raised eyebrow. "You're a superhero who transforms with the help of a godlike being, and you think a bunch of pigeons causing havoc in Paris is weird?" Marinette shrugged.

"To be fair, the superhero thing is normal for me now, I can hardly imagine how I managed to live without Tikki." Tikki smiled at the compliment and hugged her holder's cheek.

"Thanks, Marinette." Marinette smiled and kissed her kwami's head.

"Anytime, Tikki."

 **Nadja:** _ **[from screen]**_ **Pigeons have taken over Paris. This is just one of the many alarming situations giving the authorities cause of major concerns. Yes, I've just been told that someone named Mr. Pigeon is making an announcement.**

 **Mr. Pigeon:** _ **[from screen]**_ **Oh, dreary day, poor Parisians.** _ **(pigeon noises)**_ **Sorry to ruffle your feathers, but Paris now belongs to the pigeons! Flap flap!** _ **(pigeon noises)**_ _ **(Marinette runs down to a subway entrance to transform.)**_

The class once again broke down in hysterical laughter.

"Ho- How did anyone take him seriously?! He's the most ridiculous akuma yet!" Alya sputtered out, almost rolling on the floor as she fell out of her beanbag.

"I- I mean seriously though!" Nino forced out, "He- He's like the most nonthreatening one ever!" Nino howled louder. "I was more intimidating than him, and I looked like a clown!"

 **Marinette: Paris needs us!**

 _ **[Transformation Sequence]**_

 **Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah!** _ **(Marinette turns into Ladybug.)**_

Adrien sighed dreamily at the sight of his Lady transforming. He doubted he would ever get used to it, and he found that he was okay with that.

 _ **Scene: Rooftops. Ladybug is jumping from roof to roof looking for Mr. Pigeon.**_

 _ **(Ladybug sees airplane shapes made out of pigeons flying through the sky.)**_

 **Ladybug: Now this is weirder than weird.**

"I'll agree with you on that one, I mean, Pigeon planes? Really?" Alya asked incredulously.

 **Cat Noir:** _ **(from a ledge above her)**_ **Birds of a feather, flock together.** _ **(sneezes and falls down to where Ladybug is)**_ **I'm allergic to feathers.** _ **(sneezes again)**_

 **Ladybug: That's helpful.**

 **Cat Noir: Tell me about it.** _ **(almost sneezes, but stops himself)**_ **These birds are only part of the problem. The park keepers in Paris are vanishing without a trace.**

 **Ladybug: What? We have to track down Mr. Pigeon ASAP.**

 **Cat Noir: Where are we going to find him?**

 **Ladybug: Hmm, I don't know where we can find him, but I do know where he can find us.**

 _ **Scene: Park. Cat Noir is wearing a park ranger cap and pretending to be a park ranger, while Ladybug hides behind a tree nearby.**_

 **Cat Noir:** _ **(starts to whistle and then starts to dance)**_

Nino broke out into laughter again. "Du-Dude! What is _that?"_ He leaned back, laughing loudly.

Adrien shrugged, "You're just jealous cause your moves have got nothing on mine." He boasted, Marinette smirked up at him, as her chest shook with suppressed laughter.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Chaton."

 **Ladybug: Act natural or he'll never show up!**

 **Cat Noir: What do you mean? I am acting natural.** _ **(a pigeon sees him and flies to where Mr. Pigeon is)**_

A giggle ran through the class. Adrien shrugged and muttered defensively, "I _was_ acting natural." Marinette squeezed his hand lightly.

Then remembered they were still holding hands.

She tried to hold in her squeal.

She succeeded- barely.

 **Mr. Pigeon: Ladybug and Cat Noir? Job well done, buddy-boy. Pigeons will reign supreme! Power to the pigeons!** _ **(He jumps off his ledge, and the pigeons form a platform to carry him off. Back in the park, Ladybug and Cat Noir are still waiting.)**_

 **Ladybug: Where is he? He should've been here by now.**

 _ **(Pigeons start flying overhead. Cat Noir sneezes. A bunch of pigeons form a big ball and start carrying Cat Noir away.)**_

 **Ladybug: What the-** _ **(Ladybug runs after them. The pigeons reach the roof of the Le Grand Paris hotel and drop Cat Noir off. Cat Noir sneezes again, and the pigeons look at him. Ladybug arrives.)**_

 **Cat Noir: Where's that bird-brain Mr. Pigeon?**

 **Ladybug: He's gotta be here somewhere...** _ **(Mr. Pigeon is lifted by a swarm of pigeons behind them.)**_

 **Hawk Moth:** _ **[from his lair]**_ **If you want to give Paris back to the pigeons for good, you must first rid the city of those two pests.** _ **(Mr. Pigeon sounds his bird call and the pigeons start to circle around Ladybug and Cat Noir.)**_

 **Ladybug: Call me crazy, but I feel like bird seed all of a sudden.** _ **(The pigeons form a shield to keep them in.)**_

 **Cat Noir: Got any bright ideas, bug?**

 **Ladybug: You're the cat, don't you eat these things for breakfast?** _ **(A gigantic cage is brought down over them, imprisoning them.)**_ **Look!**

"My cat can't even _cat_ right." Marinette said miserably, to the laughter of the people near her.

Adrien leaned over, "There are many things I can do correctly, My Lady." He purred into her ear, Marinette couldn't hide her blush this time if she tried.

 **Mr. Pigeon:** _ **(bird noises)**_ **Turpy day, I'm so ruthless.** _ **(chuckles)**_

 **Hawk Moth:** _ **[from his lair]**_ **Excellent. Now take their Miraculous!**

 **Mr. Pigeon:** _ **(bird noises)**_ **Your Miraculous, give them to me or face the wrath of my feathered friends.** _ **(He sounds his bird call and some pigeons start banging on the top of the cage, while others turn around and point their behinds at Ladybug and Cat Noir.)**_ **Dada-dee, on the count of three, my beloved pigeons will commence fire. You can still save your sorry skins by handing me your Miraculous. One, two…**

The entire class shuddered, Max did so violently.

All of a sudden, Pigeon planes sounded much scarier.

 **Ladybug: Cat Noir, the bars!**

 **Cat Noir: CATACLYSM!** _ **(Cat Noir uses his Cataclysm superpower to destroy the bars of the cage they were trapped in. Mr. Pigeon cowers back toward the edge of the rooftop while Ladybug and Cat Noir advance on him)**_ **Well, well. Looks like the pigeon's really a chicken.**

 **Mr. Pigeon:** _ **(bird noises)**_ **Me? I'm not flying away. I'm just killing two birds with one stone.** _ **(He sounds his bird call and jumps over the edge of the roof. Some pigeons catch him, lift him back up and take him away.)**_

The entire class groaned.

"You and him would get along so well if he wasn't trying to take your Miraculous." Nino said, a teasing smirk on his face. Adrien looked slightly insulted.

"I'll have you know my puns are purrfection compared to his clawful attempts at humor." Marinette smacked him on the head once again.

 **Mr. Pigeon: Merry Christmas!** _ **(a group of pigeons dives towards Ladybug and Cat Noir, who run inside and close the door behind them to stop the pigeons. A bulge forms in the door as pigeons slam into the other side.)**_

"D-Did he just escape on a _sled made of pigeons?!"_ Max asked incredulously, Kim nodded dazedly.

"I can't decide if that's cool, or just plain weird."

 **Ladybug and Cat Noir: Ah!**

 **Mr. Pigeon: I'm not done with you yet!** _ **(He rides his pigeons away. Ladybug and Cat Noir start running downstairs. Cat Noir's ring alarm sounds. He only has four minutes left.)**_

 **Cat Noir: I've gotta get out of here before my secret identity is revealed!**

 **Ladybug: Yeah, you wouldn't want to let the cat out of the bag.**

"Seriously, My Lady, you pun almost as much as I do, and you never get flak for it! Why am I the one known for the puns?" Adrien asked, part humorously, part curious.

"Because most of mine are only heard by you and akumas, not Alya and all the major news networks in France."

 **Cat Noir: Ha ha, very funny.** _ **(Ladybug and Cat Noir make it to the first floor and start to head out the building. On their way out they see a crowd gathered on the entrance.)**_

 **André: Ladybug, Cat Noir! I'm in great danger of losing big bucks if my guests leave Paris! You are going to get rid of those pigeons, aren't you?** _ **(Cat Noir's alarm sounds again and he's getting nervous.)**_

Marinette rolled her eyes. "Of course he cares more about his money than his city, Chloe's a real chip off the old block."

 **Cat Noir: Of course we are, but before we do I have an urgent need.**

 **André: An urgent need? I see, head to the royal suite. There's paper in there, but perhaps you would prefer... a litter tray?**

The class snickered.

"In hindsight, I _could_ have phrased that better." Adrien muttered to himself.

 **Cat Noir: Oh right, no need for litter. But, um, could I have some camembert?**

 _ **Scene: Royal suite. Cat Noir is being taken by a butler.**_

 **Cat Noir: 'Scuse me, sorry.** _ **(He slams the door.)**_ **Emergency.** _ **(There's a knock on the door. Cat Noir opens it.)**_

 **Butler: How do you like your camembert?**

 **Cat Noir: Runny!** _ **(He slams the door again. There's another knock and he opens it again. The butler is holding a tray.)**_

 **Butler: Unpasteurized camembert, matured for two years.** _ **(He hands Cat Noir a silver tray)**_

 **Cat Noir: Thanks!** _ **(He slams the door again. His transformation runs out and Cat Noir turns back into Adrien. Plagg gets out of the ring and lands on a bed)**_

 **Plagg: Oh the exhaustion! My poor aching body, I can't move a muscle.**

 **Adrien: You wanna bet?** _ **(Adrien walks over to Plagg and opens the tray to reveal the camembert.)**_

 **Plagg: Ah, my gooiness.** _ **(Plagg starts devouring the cheese.)**_

Tikki, along with most of the class shivered in disgust as he devoured the stinky cheese like it was his first meal in weeks.

"Could you at least learn table manners, Plagg?" Tikki asked disgustedly. Plagg stuck his tongue out at her.

"Like you're any better when you hurry." Marinette shook her head.

"Tikki is impeccably neat, even when she has to scarf down a cookie." She defended her kwami, Tikki nodded in agreement.

Adrien smiled at the opportunity, "First thing we do when we get home buddy, is teach you how to use a cheese fork." He snickered.

Plagg looked horrified at the very idea.

 **Adrien: Eat up buddy. Ladybug needs help.**

 _ **Scene: Grand Paris Hotel. Ladybug is in a dining hall with large glass windows.**_

 **Ladybug: Great, I can get a much better view from here.** _ **(She walks up to a window.)**_ **Odd, pigeons are flying in the same direction. Better go follow them.** _ **(The elevator dings. Cat Noir is inside.)**_

 **Cat Noir: Ready when you are, LB.**

"Dude, that was _smooth_ , How did you know where she was?" Marinette rolled her eyes.

"Our weapons tell us where the other is. He was just _trying_ to look suave." Adrien covered his heart dramatically.

"Are you saying I'm not smooth as glass, My Lady?" Marinette smirked at him.

"I'm saying you're a dork Chaton." Adrien smiled at her.

"Guilty as charged, LB, but," he leaned close to her, a flirtatious smile on his lips, and a look Marinette couldn't quite place in his eye. "I'm your dork."

Marinette blushed to the tips of her toes.

 **Ladybug: Let's go!**

 _ **Scene: Building. Ladybug and Cat Noir follow the pigeons to a building. They look inside and see a big cage full of park keepers.**_

"This is too easy…" Max mumbled, "It's clearly a trap."

 **Ladybug: So that's where Mr. Pigeon is keeping the park keepers he abducted.**

 **Cat Noir: The Grand Palais.** _ **(He starts to sneeze; Ladybug stops him.)**_ **My pigeon radar is on high alert.**

 **Ladybug: Either your radar is on the brink or Mr. Pigeon's left the park keepers unattended.**

 **Cat Noir: Let's set the cat among the pigeons.**

The class groaned again, and quite a few wished they had something to throw at him.

 **Ladybug: Hold up kitty, it's too easy. I've got a plan.** _ **(They run around the outside. A pigeon flies into the building.)**_

 **Mr. Pigeon: Perfect timing, hootie ho! We're ready to greet them, aren't we? They're going to fall right into my trap. It won't be long before you get your Miraculous, friend.**

 **Hawk Moth:** _ **[from his lair]**_ **I can't wait, my dear Pigeon.**

 _ **(Cut to the roof. Ladybug and Cat Noir are running up on the roof of the building.)**_

 **Ladybug: If we can destroy that bird call, we'll be able to capture the akuma. Okay, you open the window, I'll grab him and yank him up onto the roof, then you snag his bird call away from him.**

 **Cat Noir: Let's go, early bird gets the worm!** _ **(Cat Noir opens a skylight on the roof, but a draft of feathers hits him and he sneezes, so when Ladybug throws her yo-yo, she misses Mr. Pigeon.)**_

The entire class facepalmed.

"Out of all the sneezes you held, you couldn't stop that one?" Adrien raised his hands in surrender.

 **Ladybug: So much for the element of surprise.** _ **(They jump inside to next to Mr. Pigeon, who jumps back and lets the pigeons carry him. They chase Mr. Pigeon until he sounds his bird call, and the pigeons form two spheres where his hands are.)**_

 **Mr. Pigeon: Deedle-dee, come closer, I have a bone to peck with you.**

"That pun was better than most of yours, bro, and it _still_ sucked." Nino pointed out, Adrien stuck his tongue out at him.

 **Cat Noir: I'd be honored.** _ **(Mr. Pigeon hits Cat Noir and Ladybug back towards the cage.)**_

 **Park keeper: Get us out of here, Ladybug!**

 **Ladybug: LUCKY CHARM!** _ **(Ladybug's Lucky Charm superpower gives her a coin)**_ **A coin? What am I supposed to do with this?** _ **(Ladybug's thinking vision shows her a beam, a vending machine and the coin)**_

 **Mr. Pigeon: You can't buy yourself out of here!** _ **(Mr. Pigeon throws a sphere of pigeons at them. Ladybug starts running towards him, slides, and uses her yo-yo to wrap around his left ankle. She jumps up to the beam and back down, making a pulley. She runs to the vending machine at the far end, gets a bag of popcorn with the coin and throws it in the air.)**_

 **Ladybug: Cat Noir!**

 **Cat Noir: Yeah!** _ **(Cat Noir throws his staff, which opens the bag.)**_

 **Ladybug: Snack time, pigeons!** _ **(Ladybug pulls on her yo-yo and lifts Mr. Pigeon up by the ankle. His bird call falls to the ground.)**_

 **Mr. Pigeon: My bird call! Nooo!**

 **Ladybug: Cat Noir, grab it!** _ **(He grabs it, but then he sneezes and throws it upward. Ladybug runs to get it, dropping Mr. Pigeon, who also runs for it. When Cat Noir recovers, he runs toward it too. They all lunge for the bird call. Mr. Pigeon's hand lands on it first, then Cat Noir's, then Ladybug's. Ladybug hits Cat Noir's hand, breaking the bird call.)**_

"Couldn't you have just held Mr. Pigeon there, and let Cat Noir get up?" Alya asked, Marinette blushed in embarrassment.

"Well, you see…" Marinette tried to think of something, "I got nothing." Alya nodded victoriously.

 **Ladybug: Yes!** _ **(The akuma flies out of the broken bird call)**_ **No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!** _ **(She captures the akuma and purifies it.)**_ **Gotcha! Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!** _ **(The miraculous light fixes the bird call and returns the park keepers to their parks. Mr. Pigeon is converted back into Xavier Ramier.)**_

 **Xavier: What happened? Where am I?**

 **Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!**

 _ **(Cut to Hawk Moth's lair)**_

 **Hawk Moth: Wretched pigeons, wretched Ladybug. I'll destroy every one of you!**

"He sure changed his mind on pigeons fast, didn't he?" Kim asked innocently, Max shrugged next to him and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Villainous flattery does not an opinion make, Kim." Max said intelligently, before shuddering slightly. "Though he is evil enough to like the treacherous little things." Kim laughed slightly at his best friend's answer and shrugged, accepting it.

 _ **Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette gets back to work on her hat.**_

 **Marinette: There's no time to lose. I have less than an hour.** _ **(Marinette keeps working on her hat)**_

Adrien's eyes widened, "You had less than an hour, and you finished it _that fast?_ " Marinette nodded sheepishly.

"It's not that difficult, honestly, besides, I had help from Tikki." She nuzzled her kwami slightly. Adrien smiled at her.

 _ **Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Everyone is getting ready to present their hats. Alya calls Marinette but she doesn't respond.**_

 **Alya: Where is that girl?**

 **Nathalie: Hello, Mr. Damocles, I'm Mr. Agreste's executive assistant Nathalie.**

 **Mr. Damocles: Hello, miss. Pardon me, but where is Mr. Agreste?** _ **(She holds up a tablet)**_

 **Gabriel:** _ **[from tablet]**_ **I'm here.**

"Not really…" Adrien muttered. Marinette once again squeezed his hand reassuringly.

 **Mr. Damocles: Ah, uh, hello Mr. Agreste. Welcome to our school.**

 **Gabriel: Adrien, take Nathalie around.**

 **Chloé: Ah, there's Mr. Agreste. He's coming this way.** _ **(Mr. Damocles, Nathalie and Adrien go up to see Juleka and Rose's hat)**_

"I loved all of them!" Marinette said happily, "They were all awesome." Rose beamed at Marinette, and Juleka smiled lightly.

 **Mr. Damocles: As you'll see, Mr. Agreste, our students have poured their hearts and souls into their projects.** _ **(Marinette rushes in and carries her box over to Alya.)**_

 **Alya: Where have you been? You got your hat?**

 **Marinette: Yep, here.**

 _ **(She takes off the lid. Alya marvels at it, then her expression darkens.)**_

 **Marinette: What?**

 **Alya: But, it's the same as Chloé's.**

 **Marinette: What?!** _ **(The judges walk over to see Chloé and Sabrina's hat.)**_

 **Chloé: Um, hi Mr. Agreste. I'm Chloé Bourgeois. You know my father, André Bourgeois, the mayor?**

"Of course that's her opening line." Alya said. "I bet that's how she introduces herself to everybody." She huffed, "Someone should just give her a shirt that says "My Daddy is the Mayor!", and leave it at that." Alya seemed to be joking about it, but it gave Marinette an idea for when they got back.

 **Marinette: Ugh, that thieving little brat!**

 **Alya: Do you want me to take care of it?**

 **Marinette: I think I can handle this.** _ **(The judges reach Marinette's hat.)**_

"Careful Marinette, your Ladybug is showing." Alya smirked, Marinette shook her head.

 **Gabriel: Hm, turn the tablet back to Ms. Bourgeois' hat.** _ **(They do so.)**_ **Is this a joke?**

 **Chloé: No fair! Marinette copied my design! It's scandalous, how could you do that?** _ **(fake cries)**_

Adrien let out a groan at Chloe's underhandedness. "Chloe, you do realize that if Marinette hadn't proven that the design was hers, that you would have _ruined any chance of Marinette EVER getting into the fashion industry?_ " Chloe shivered slightly, for the first time ever, her Adrikins was actually mad at her.

Still, she had an image to maintain, so she simply huffed. "As if she could even get into it in the first place."

Adrien shook his head, wondering where his childhood friend had gone.

 **Marinette: I apologize for the situation Mr. Agreste, but I can prove that this derby hat is MY original design.**

 **Gabriel: Go ahead.**

 **Marinette: Um, everything on my derby hat is hand-made. From the embroidery, to the weaving of the band, to the stitching of the brim. All done by myself. And last there's a special design element, that only the true designer knows about. I signed mine.** _ **(Chloé knocks over her hat and it shows Marinette's signature. She runs out crying)**_

Alya snickered, "Did you not notice that Marinette's name was on the hat?" Marinette smirked at her best friend.

"It's a design quirk, every one of my more exquisite creations… unlike Adrien's scarf... has it sewn in somewhere, due to how I designed my stitching." Marinette looked proud of herself as she explained it, glad she got a chance to explain one of her more clever ideas.

In her own humble opinion, of course.

 **Chloé: Daddy!**

 **Gabriel: Very exquisite creation. You definitely have the labouring hands of a hat maker, miss…**

Adrien whistled, "I'm seeing it a second time, and I still don't believe it." Marinette raised an eyebrow at him. "My father never compliments _anybody_. He was seriously impressed to have complimented you that highly, Marinette."

Marinette's blush was almost luminescent.

 **Adrien: Marinette.**

 **Gabriel: Congratulations on your demonstration, miss Marinette. You're the winner.**

 **Marinette: Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

 **Gabriel: Adrien will wear your derby on our next advertising campaign.**

 **Adrien: Awesome job, Marinette.** _ **(He starts putting on the hat and sneezes.)**_ **A-achoo! Sorry, I'm allergic to feathers.** _ **(sneezes again)**_

 **Marinette: Gesundheit!**

Marinette groaned again. "How did I not get suspicious!?" Alya smirked at her.

"For the greatest superhero ever, you sure can be dense girl."

Marinette groaned.

 **Adrien:** _ **(sneezes)**_ **Thanks.**

 _ **THE END.**_

Marinette finally, reluctantly, let go of Adrien's hand as the episode came to an end, on cloud nine as she realized that she and Adrien had held hands _for over half an hour!_ She stood up and stretched, waving Tikki towards the buffet, where a pile of cookies was sat prominently above the others, where no one save a kwami or Ladybug and Cat Noir could get them.

Adrien stood as well, and Plagg, without any prompting flew towards the buffet, phasing through a silver lid that Adrien assumed hid the smell of camembert from the rest of the class.

He was very grateful for that.

Marinette turned to address the class, "Alright everyone, bathroom and snack break, we'll pick up the next episode in…" she glanced at a convenient analogue clock on the wall, after a few seconds of remembering how to read an analogue clock, she turned back to the class and continued, "ten minutes." The class shrugged and nodded, and Marinette walked off towards the bathroom as the rest of the class followed her, or went to the buffet to load up on food.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you look forward to the next episode, which is….**

 **Going to be revealed with the next update!**

 **So long for now!**


	5. Chapter 5: Copycat

"The next episode is… Copycat." Marinette said, before remembering what happened that day. She groaned audibly. "This is going to be even more embarrassing than Stormy Weather."

Tikki flew in front of her with a comforting smile. "It's okay Marinette, so you made a mistake, you fixed it didn't you?" A glimmer of humor could be seen in her kwami's eyes, "Besides, it's not like you could be even more embarrassed about your crush on Cat Noir, could you?" Marinette's blush grew to epic levels.

"Tikki!" Marinette shrieked in mortification, her kwami simply giggled and disappeared into Marinette's purse. Adrien, though he really wanted to tease her, realized this episode would be embarrassing for him as well.

With a titanic effort, Marinette pressed play.

 _ **Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette is on her balcony with Tikki.**_

 **Tikki: How about inviting him to a movie then?**

 **Marinette: Right, Tikki. Can you imagine that conversation?**

 **Tikki: "Hey Adrien, would you like to gah- wuh, glah."**

The class snickered at Tikki's spot on impression of Marinette's interactions with Adrien.

 **Marinette: Exactly. I can't help it. Every time I see him,** _ **(An image of Adrien appears in the clouds)**_ **I get all clammy and I feel like fainting.**

Alya raised an eyebrow at the screen. "Really Marinette? You've got it that bad?" She asked with a smirk, idly wondering how much someone could blush before their head combusted.

Marinette hid her head in her knees, "Even my daydreams aren't sacred."

 **Tikki: So... basically the only way you could have a normal conversation with him, is if you're blindfolded.**

 **Marinette: Pretty much.**

 **Tikki: There is a very simple solution Marinette. It's called a cell phone. You just need his number.**

 **Marinette: I know who'll have Adrien's number!** _ **(She calls Alya.)**_

 _ **Scene: Park. A crowd is gathered. Théo and Mayor Bourgeois are facing the crowd, with a giant statue covered with a sheet behind them.**_

 **André: I'm sure you've outdone yourself, Théo.**

 **Théo: It was my honor. And I can't wait to meet Ladybug, I hope she'll autograph the photo I used as the inspiration for the statue.**

 **André: Oh, it's nearly time. Ladybug and Cat Noir should already be here by now.**

Marinette winced audibly, she still felt kinda bad for bailing on the statue reveal, even if it was to delete an embarrassing voicemail.

 _ **Scene: Marinette's room. Alya and Marinette are talking.**_

 **Alya: Look, we all know improv's not your bag,** _ **(gives Marinette a pad)**_ **so just stick to this script.**

"Considering how she's managed to hide her identity for this long, maybe she's _really_ good at it, but _acts_ like she sucks at it to throw everyone off." Kim said, his arms crossed triumphantly over his chest, as if he'd just solved a particularly hard puzzle. Alya gave him a flat stare.

"Or, she's just insanely lucky, I mean, she's _literally_ a ladybug." Kim's smug posture evaporated.

"I guess you're right…" He mumbled.

Marinette pouted.

Adrien tried not to stare.

 **Marinette: But all the teachers say I don't sound natural when I read.**

"Nobody sounds natural when they read something, especially the first time." Nino said helpfully, "Memorization lets you sound far more natural than reading off a script."

Marinette rolled her eyes, "Thank you, Spielberg."

 **Alya: Then memorize it. It's pretty simple. You can do this. Just don't improvise. Got it?**

 **Marinette:** _ **(looks at the phone and the script and gasps)**_ **Forget it! This is never gonna work.**

 **Alya:** _ **(taps the call button on Marinette's phone)**_ **Too late. It's dialing.** _ **(She jumps behind Marinette's couch.)**_

 _ **(Marinette gasps and panics while holding her cell phone in one hand, not knowing what to do.)**_

 **Adrien:** _ **(recording)**_ **Hey, this is Adrien's voicemail. Leave a message.**

 **Marinette: It's come to voicemail!**

 **Alya: Leave a message! Don't improv!**

 **Marinette:** _ **(gulp)**_ **Uhh, hello. Uh, Adrien's voicemail, uh, this is Marinette, who, uh, has a message for you, of course, cause it's, uh, your phone, so, umm, heh heh heh, call me see you later bye!** _ **(throws the phone onto the couch)**_

 _ **(Alya looks at her, exasperated.)**_

 **Marinette: What? What did you expect me to say? "Hey, hot stuff, this is Marinette, I'd ask you on a date to a movie, but I've got such a crazy crush on you that the only way I can talk to you without foaming at the mouth is over this stupid phone." Pretty ridiculous, right?**

 **Automated voice:** _ **(from phone)**_ **If you wish to hear your message again, press 1. If you wish to erase your message, press 2.**

The class guffawed at Marinette's misfortune.

"You just can't get a break, can you Marinette?" Juleka said, snickering into her hand.

"All my luck must be used up while I'm Ladybug, woe is me!" Marinette said dramatically, a hand on her forehead. Alya rolled her eyes and smacked the back of her head.

Marinette stuck her tongue out at Alya before rewinding the episode.

 **Marinette:** _ **(gasps)**_

 **Alya: Hit 2! Hit 2!**

 _ **(Marinette lunges and taps the phone.)**_

 **Phone: Message saved. Goodbye.**

Adrien raised an eyebrow, his face almost on fire from his blush. How did he never get this message?

 **Marinette:** _ **(screams)**_

 **Alya: It's not as bad as you think.**

 **Marinette: Hmm?**

 **Alya: Okay, it's bad. But you are gonna have to tell him one of these days, some way or another. Think of it this way, no more secrets!**

 **Marinette: The voicemail recorded my whole conversation.**

 **Alya: Big deal!**

 **Marinette: I called him "hot stuff". He cannot be allowed to hear that message, Alya! If he does, I'll die of shame!**

 **Alya: Okay, okay. I got an idea. If Adrien's phone went to voicemail, it means the dude's busy. Which also means, you can get to it before he does. Hmm, I wonder where he'd be...**

 _ **(Marinette pulls down a large copy of Adrien's schedule from the ceiling.)**_

"HAH! Marinette's just a creepy stalker!" Chloe howled victoriously, her hands raised triumphantly. Alya, being the good friend she was,paused the show, then immediately walked over and grabbed Chloe by the front of her shirt, hissing at her threateningly.

"As if you're much better. At least _Marinette_ doesn't _force herself on him at every opportunity._ " Alya said, a smirk on her face as Chloe sneered at her.

" _As if!_ I don't force myself on anyone, Adrien _adores me_. He loves me, as if it weren't obvious!" Alya let out a mocking laugh.

"You keep telling yourself that, at least Mari doesn't lie to herself about the status of her relationship with him." With that, Alya threw her back down onto her beanbag and headed back for her seat, only stopping as she saw Adrien looking at Marinette.

Adrien's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline, oblivious to the confrontation going on behind him. That was his _entire schedule._ How did she have it? He turned to look at Marinette, the question on his lips, and saw her nearly curled up in a ball, shaking slightly, her eyes, barely peeking out over her knees, were looking very red, as though she were about to cry.

Adrien knew he should probably comfort her, but he was really rather curious about how she got his schedule, not to mention slightly creeped out. He put a hand on her shoulder, and squeezed it comfortingly, but was surprised when, in a completely un-Ladybug, or Marinette fashion, she shuddered and almost violently flinched at his touch.

" 'M sorry Adrien…" She mumbled, just barely loud enough to be heard through the crack in her knees. "You probably hate me now…" She mumbled slightly louder, allowing him to hear her more clearly.

Adrien shook his head frantically at her. "No, no My Lady! I could never hate you!" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously at her skeptical look. "I will admit it's a little creepy, but I mean, you never used it for anything bad, right?" He said, causing Marinette to look at him with wide eyes, he supposed that if this were part of the show, she'd be having one of those worst case scenario animations going on behind her.

"N-No!" She stuttered out, obviously trying her best to pick up what she saw as the shambles of their relationship. "I-I mostly had it so I knew when the right time would be to confess to you! I never actually stalked you with it, or anything, I swear!" She sounded as though she was trying her best get him not to hate her.

As if Cat Noir could ever hate his Lady!

Before he could relay this to her in a much more convincing manner though, Plagg decided to make himself known.

"He's just as bad as you, y'know." He said, lounging on his Chosen's head. Adrien immediately blushed and tried to grab his kwami, who simply flew straight up to avoid his hands. "He's got Ladybug posters, action figures, a Ladybug suit, Ladybug underwear and PJ's," He flew forward, leaning in to whisper the last one in a conspiratorial manner. "A Ladybug _body pillow._ " Marinette's entire face was red at this point, Plagg could have sworn he felt the heat from her blush nearly six inches away from her.

" _A body pillow?_ " She whispered, clearly embarrassed. Plagg nodded, a large smile on his face.

Marinette let this sink in, and after a few seconds felt her mortification settle, and a slight surge of Ladybug confidence fill her in its place. She sat up straighter, and Adrien could see that glimmer of mischievousness his Lady usually had right before she would tease him.

This time it was Adrien's turn to feel embarrassed.

"So, you're obsessed with me, huh, minou?" She asked teasingly, and Adrien felt his face heat even more. "Do you cuddle with a body pillow of me at night?" She asked, the only thing giving away her own embarrassment a very light blush that accentuated her freckles. Plagg, through his howling laughter, nodded frantically.

"He does!" Plagg forced through his giggles. "He whispers sweet nothings in its ears as well!" With that, Plagg howled even louder, unable to hear Tikki's scolding words.

As if he would have listened to them anyway.

Adrien pulled at his collar nervously, trying to find a way out of this situation. "W-We're b-bo-both j-j-just h-hope-hopelessly ob-obsessed w-with o-one an-another?" He tried feebly, getting a teasingly thoughtful look from Marinette in return.

She held the pose for a few seconds before giving him a smile. "I suppose you're right, Chaton, we're just hopelessly obsessed with each other." Adrien let out a sigh of relief.

"At least I don't have an Adrien Agreste body pillow." She gave as a parting shot, before leaning away and unpausing the episode, silencing any rebuttal he could have made.

 **Marinette: Of course! He's got fencing club after school, that's why he didn't pick up! It ends in exactly twenty-two and a half minutes.**

 **Alya: You are seriously insane. You know that, right?**

 **Marinette:** _ **(giggles)**_

 _ **Scene: College Francoise Dupont. Adrien is taking fencing classes, while Plagg is in his locker, eating Camembert.**_

 **Plagg:** _ **(Adrien's phone vibrates.)**_ **Ahhhhh!**

 **Automated voice:** _ **(from phone)**_ **You have 1 new message.** _ **(Plagg shuts it off.)**_

 _ **(Back in the gym, Adrien defeats his opponent. He pulls up his mask.)**_ **Adrien: Gotta get a drink of water. I'll be right back.** _ **(He runs to his locker and opens it. He opens his bag and sees Plagg inside, finishing his cheese.)**_ **Plagg, you pig!**

Plagg harrumphed and turned away from his Holder, arms crossed stubbornly. "It's not my fault cheese tastes so good, or that there's nothing to do in your bag while you're at school." He said, causing Adrien to roll his eyes and rub the top of his kwami's head.

"Of course it isn't Plagg. Of course it isn't... "

That gave Marinette a thought though.

"Uh Tikki?" Marinette asked, causing her kwami to look at her from her place on Marinette's shoulder. "Do you get bored, just sitting in my bag all the time?" Tikki shrugged lightly.

"I will admit it's a little dull, but Plagg and I are thousands of years old, we're used to being patient." She looked up at the screen, "Well, _I'm_ used to being patient" she corrected with a giggle.

"Hey!" Plagg protested, "I can be patient!" Tikki giggled.

Marinette smiled at the kwamis' antics, but still, she felt kind of bad just leaving Tikki alone in her bag all day with nothing to do. "Still, I think we should try to find a hobby for you or something, maybe teach you how to use my phone or something, so you'll be able to survive through a day of sitting in my bag?" Tikki nodded excitedly.

"Okay Marinette! That sounds like fun!" Marinette smiled at her kwami before resuming the episode.

 **Plagg: You have 1 new message.** _ **(burps)**_

 **Adrien: Move, please, so I can check my voicemail. Hmm, don't recognize this number. Oh no, now we're late! Time to transform, Plagg!** _ **(His ring flashes.)**_

Marinette's eyes went wide, that was _too_ close!

 _ **Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette and Alya are running down the stairs. They go outside and see Cat Noir.**_

 **Cat Noir:** _ **(leaping over a building)**_ **Woo-hoo! Yeah-ha-ha! Ha! Hahaha!** _ **(lands in front of the statue)**_ **Hey, everybody!**

 _ **(Marinette covers her mouth and looks panicked.)**_

 **Alya: They're unveiling Ladybug and Cat Noir's sculptures today! I totally spaced!**

 **Marinette: Me too.**

 **Alya: Uh, you never mentioned going to the unveiling before.**

 **Marinette: I'm not, I mean, I am! Uh, I mean, I forgot?**

Alya facepalmed so hard that it was more like a face slap than anything else. " _How could I be so oblivious?!"_ She sounded furious with herself.

Marinette giggled.

 **Alya: Listen. About Adrien's cellphone, what if we go right after?**

 **Marinette: If we wait after the ceremony, Adrien's fencing training will be over, and he'll have his phone back by then.**

 **Alya: Shoot. I gotta cover this event for the Ladyblog... I'm sorry, Marinette!**

 **Marinette: Don't sweat it. I can manage. I think!**

 **Alya: You sure?**

 **Marinette: Yes, yes. I'm sure.**

 **Alya: Cool. Good luck, and stay out of trouble. And don't improv!**

 **Tikki: Isn't Ladybug supposed to be at the unveiling?**

 **Marinette: Yes, but Marinette needs to be at the school first.**

 **Tikki: But it** _ **is**_ **a ceremony in your honor.**

 **Marinette: And it's my honor that's at stake right now. I'll be in and out of there in five minutes. We can be at the ceremony in no time!**

"Really, your honor is at stake for calling a model 'hot stuff'?" Adrien asked humorously. "I've been called far worse, I assure you." Marinette simply sniffed and looked away from him.

"I'm an innocent little angel, thank you very much."

That caused everyone in earshot to snicker.

 _ **Scene: Park. The ceremony is about to begin.**_

 **Théo: Excuse me, Cat Noir, but Ladybug's not here.**

 **Cat Noir: Don't worry about Ladybug. I'm sure she'll be here any minute. I can handle this situation alone for now. I'm the one in charge anyway, you know.**

Marinette turned towards Adrien, who now looked very sheepish. " _You're the leader?!_ " She said incredulously. "Cat! We're a team, equals! I'm not in charge, and you are _certainly_ not in charge! We work _together_!" Adrien looked more and more remorseful as her tirade went on.

"I'm sorry, Marinette, I got carried away, I should have held myself better than that." What he didn't say was that he was acting as he normally did, but without Ladybug to banter back, he got out of hand. "Besides… I only get worse." He mumbled. Marinette raised an eyebrow at him.

"What was that?" She asked archly, Adrien simply motioned towards the screen.

"Just watch, Marinette." With one last look, Marinette turned and pressed play.

 **Théo: It's just that, I wanted to ask her to autograph this photo. She's amazing. She's so brave and smart, the way she always saves everyone...**

 _ **(Cat Noir glares at the photo; Théo doesn't notice.)**_

Marinette snorted, "Were you jealous, Chaton?" She asked, a smirk playing on her face, Adrien simply looked guilty. The humor fell away, and she placed a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong Adrien?" Adrien looked away, his eyes downcast.

"I'm not exactly proud of my actions that day." He said simply.

 **Mayor Bourgeois: Perhaps the ceremony should commence. It might bring her here faster.**

 **Théo: Please, just one minute more, Mayor Bourgeois, she's going to come, I can feel it...**

 _ **Scene: College Francoise Dupont. Fencing class continues on.**_

 **Marinette: ...I'm there!** _ **(sees all the lockers)**_

 **Tikki: Oh boy.**

 **Marinette: Which one's his?**

 **Tikki: If you call him, you'll make his phone ring.**

 **Marinette: Nice, Tikki!** _ **(She calls Adrien, and puts her ear against the locker to figure out where the ringing is coming from.)**_

 _ **Scene: Park. The ceremony is about to begin.**_

 **Mayor Bourgeois: It's only proper for Paris to pay hommage to those to protect us from evil.** _ **(unveiling the statues)**_ **Ladybug and Cat Noir!**

 **Alya: Can I get some photos for the Ladyblog?**

 _ **(Théo looks at Ladybug's statue and sighs sadly.)**_

Marinette winced, she should have listened to Tikki and gone to the ceremony, even if it would have led to her crush being outed in one of the worst possible ways.

Not that this way was any _less_ embarrassing, but at least only Adrien would have known then.

 _ **Scene: College. Marinette is still looking for Adrien's cell phone.**_

 **Tikki: Hurry, they're finishing up!**

 **Marinette: There it is!** _ **(She tries to open the locker, but it's locked.)**_ **Gah! It's locked!**

 **Tikki:** _ **(She phases through the locker and opens it.)**_ **Ta-dah!**

Max stared in fascination. "You can phase through solid objects?" Marinette nodded for her kwami. Max tilted his head, undoubtedly trying to find a scientific explanation. "How?"

Tikki turned towards him and smiled enigmatically. "Magic." Max groaned loudly.

"That's going to be the answer to a lot of my questions, isn't it?" He got a cheerful nod in return.

 _ **Scene: Park. The ceremony has just ended.**_

 **Cat Noir: These statues are amazing. One thing's slightly off though- I'm actually taller than Ladybug.**

 **Théo: Ladybug didn't show up. I just wanted to express my adoration for her. Let her know that everything I had went into her statue. I'm sure if she took a little time to get to know me, she would see how much we have in common. Our devotion to the things we love.**

 **Cat Noir: Hey, don't mean to burst your bubble, but you know, Ladybug and me, we're a thing, you know?**

Marinette paused it again, looking at Adrien with a flat expression. Adrien looked remorseful, and adorable, but Marinette forced that traitorous thought to the back of her mind for now. "Adrien. Agreste. Why did you lie about our relationship?" Adrien couldn't bring himself to look at Marinette, his Lady was angry at him, and he deserved it.

"I'm sorry Marinette, I really am, it's just, the thought of you dating anyone just fired up this little bug inside me, and I just lost it." He finally looked up, his eyes begging for forgiveness, but his body language clearly showing he didn't think he deserved it. "I'm sorry Marinette. I'm so, so, sorry." Marinette looked at him for a moment, her face looking as though it was cut from stone.

Finally, after what felt like hours to Adrien, her face softened, and she put a hand on his shoulder. "Adrien, even if Cat Noir wasn't Adrien Agreste, he'd have a hundred times the chance that a random fan, who is clearly a little old for me ever would." She smiled slightly, "I'm not happy about what you did, but I forgive you, so long as you promise to never do it again, okay?" Adrien's face was adorable, and the way he nodded, Marinette almost thought his head would fall off.

"I swear on my Miraculous, I'll never do it again, My Lady." Marinette felt touched just from the promise alone, she nodded, satisfied and pet him on the head, like she would so often do when they were in costume.

"Good Kitty." She said, and with that, unpaused the episode.

 **Théo: Really?**

 **Cat Noir: Yeah, we're like this.** _ **(crosses his fingers)**_

 **Théo:** _ **(walks away angrily)**_ **What does Ladybug see in him?**

Adrien winced again, but Marinette politely ignored the chance to tease, or insult him, since it was still clearly a touchy subject for him.

He silently thanked her for that.

 _ **Scene: College. Marinette is trying to unlock Adrien's phone.**_

 **Tikki: They're coming! Put back the phone!**

 **Marinette: I haven't erased the message yet!**

 **Tikki: We're out of time and we really ought to be getting to that ceremony, come on!**

Adrien raised an eyebrow. His Lady stole his phone, so he wouldn't figure out that her civilian identity had a crush on his civilian identity? The only thing that made it worse was that Adrien would have had to turn her down, as he didn't know she was his Lady. He groaned silently.

It was like a love square, and the two of them were oblivious to it!

 _ **(Marinette hides behind the door as it opens.)**_

 **Student: Whew! That was rough. Ha ha.**

 _ **(Marinette edges out the door without anyone seeing her. As she leaves the building, Cat Noir lands on the roof. Having changed back, Adrien opens the locker room door and steps in, whistling. He opens his locker and takes his bag.)**_

Marinette snickered, "Real subtle Adrien, you weren't suspicious at all." Adrien stuck his tongue out at her.

 _ **Scene: Théo's studio.**_

 **Théo: A thing, huh? You don't even take love seriously. Calling it a thing... You don't deserve her! I do!**

Adrien winced at the sound of the mold of his head breaking, along with the fact this was all his fault.

He'd screwed up big time.

 _ **Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**_

 **Hawk Moth: Disappointed by Ladybug, and jealous of Cat Noir. The perfect formula for disaster.** _ **(turns a butterfly into an akuma)**_ **Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him!**

 _ **Scene: Théo's studio. The akuma flies into the crumpled photo in Théo's hands.**_

 **Hawk Moth: Hello, Copycat. I am Hawk Moth. Once you get rid of Cat Noir, you can take his place. And Ladybug will be yours forever.**

 **Théo: The very thought of it makes me purr.** _ **(Théo turns into Copycat)**_

Adrien groaned, "From the second he got akumatized his jokes sucked!" Marinette looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"How was that any worse than your usual jokes, Chaton?" Adrien gave a dramatic gasp.

"My Lady! I'll have you know that my sense of humor is far more developed than that Copycat's!" He paused for a second. Marinette rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say Kitten, whatever you say."

 _ **Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien is looking for his phone.**_

 **Adrien: Ugh, where is it?** _ **(looks at Plagg)**_

 **Plagg: What are you looking at me for? I didn't eat it. I swear!**

Alya looked at the tiny kwami, then Adrien, and mentally brought up a picture of his phone.

"I know he can eat things bigger than he is, but that's _cheese_ , could he really eat a cell phone?" She asked confusedly.

Adrien shrugged, "If he put his mind to it, he could probably eat anything." Plagg shook his head adamantly.

"Cheese is my only love, thank you very much! Phones would taste nothing like my precious camembert!" Adrien rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, a phone would probably taste better." Plagg let out an insulted gasp.

"You take that back!"

 _ **Scene: Marinette's room.**_

 **Marinette: How do you listen to messages on this-** _ **(The phone rings.)**_ **Home?** _ **(Marinette scrambles away from the phone.)**_ **It's Adrien! He's looking for his phone! What if he tracks it?** _ **(Drawings appear onscreen, depicting what Marinette describes.)**_ **He'll figure out I stole it, I'll be arrested for grand theft, I'll spend the rest of my life in jail, and worse, I'll never get to go to the movies with Adrien!** _ **(She collapses on the bed.)**_

Once again the show had to be paused due to the laughter permeating the theater.

"Oh god! The animations in the background!" Nino gasped through his guffaws.

"They're so cuuuuuuuuttteee!" Rose squealed giddily.

"I could make that happen, Adrikins!" Chloe yelled excitedly.

Marinette rolled her eyes and hit play.

 **Tikki: Oh, Marinette. You really need to get your priorities in order.**

 **Marinette: I know. Some days it feels impossible to balance being Marinette and being Ladybug.**

"You've done very well, Bugaboo." Adrien whispered to her, enjoying the slight blush she got whenever he flirted with her as Adrien. "Especially since then, what with you being Class Rep and everything." Marinette smiled bashfully.

"Not as well as you, minou." She complimented back, "School, photoshoots, Chinese lessons, piano lessons, fencing lessons, and being a superhero?" She shook her head impressively. "I wish I could handle my time that well."

Adrien flushed in response.

 _ **Scene: Adrien's room.**_

 **Adrien:** _ **(recording)**_ **Hey, this is Adrien's voicemail. Leave a message.**

 **Adrien: Ugh, it must still be at the gym.** _ **(He grabs Plagg, who was in the middle of eating, and leaves.)**_

 _ **Scene: The Louvre. Copycat, identical in every way to Cat Noir, strolls down the museum hall.**_

 **Copycat:** _ **(humming)**_

 _ **(The civilians are surprised. Some hold up their phones to take pictures or videos.)**_

 **Copycat:** _ **(stepping across the rope to steal the Mona Lisa)**_ **Don't mind me. Just stealing this painting. Go about your business.**

 **Civilian: Hey!** _ **(A hand is placed on Copycat's shoulder. Copycat trips the civilian.)**_

 **Civilian: I gotta get this on camera!**

Marinette facepalmed. "One of Paris' superheroes, the one that _can destroy anything he touches_ , seemingly goes bad, and that's the _first_ thing that comes to mind?" Adrien nodded in agreement.

"He's not exactly a safe distance away, it's not like Copycat was trying to be a _cat_ burglar or anything." Marinette immediately smacked him on the head.

"No."

 _ **Scene: Streets. Adrien is being driven by his chauffeur.**_

 **Nadja:** _ **(from the radio)**_ **And in some astonishing news, there's been a spectacular theft at the Louvre. Amateur video showed without a shadow of a doubt that the thief is none other than the famous hero, Cat Noir.**

 **Copycat:** _ **(on video)**_ **This painting is the cat's meow.** _ **(He runs away with the painting.)**_

 **Adrien:** _ **(shocked)**_ **Cat's meow?** _ **(gets out of the car)**_ **Not only is that person a fake, he's a terrible fake!** _ **(He runs into the school, and jumps off the building moments later as Cat Noir.)**_

"I don't know…" Nino said teasingly, "He sounded pretty spot on to me, what do you think, babe?" Nino asked teasingly, Alya smirked as she commented.

"Yeah, those jokes were just about what the public expects out of Cat Noir."

Adrien pouted, "I'll have you know I have _never_ used the term 'cat's meow' outside of repeating what Copycat said!" He huffed, "I could have come up with much better puns for the situation thank you very much." Marinette rolled her eyes and patted Adrien's shoulder.

"Of course you could Kitten, of course you could."

 _ **Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette is wearing goggles and baking mittens, and operating Adrien's phone with a Q-tip.**_

The class laughed again, while Marinette looked staunch in her decision.

Adrien raised an eyebrow, "Were all those really necessary Marinette?"

She nodded stubbornly, "Of course they were! I couldn't exactly leave fingerprints just lying around now, could I?" Adrien shook his head amusedly.

Who would have thought that his Lady could panic so much?

 **Marinette Ugh, of course Adrien would own one of these super-expensive high-tech smartphones. I can't even figure out how to work this thing.**

 **Tikki: Maybe it would help if you took of those silly mittens.**

 **Marinette: And risk leaving fingerprints? No way.** _ **(Marinette's phone rings, and she answers; it's Alya.)**_

 **Alya: Problem fixed?**

 **Marinette: Almost. I haven't erased the message yet, but I'm working on it as we speak.**

 **Alya: No way. You palmed his phone?**

 **Marinette: Yes? No? Uhh... I mean, I was planning to give it back. Actually, where are you? I can use some help.**

 **Alya: No can do. I'm waiting for additional deats at the Louvre on the Cat Noir robbery.**

 **Marinette: What? Somebody robbed Cat Noir?**

Adrien grabbed his chest dramatically, "My Lady!" He cried, as though he were grievously wounded, "The only person who could steal from me is you!" He leaned in closer, his expression replaced with a sincere look that Marinette wasn't used to seeing from Cat. "And the only thing you stole, was my heart."

Marinette looked at him for a moment, her face turning a very pretty shade of pink. It was one thing for Adrien to say something like that with it's usual upbeat jokery, but he sounded so _sincere_ that Marinette had trouble trying to come up with a comeback, and instead ended up turning away from him, taking a large amount of interest in the screen as her cheeks betrayed her true feelings.

Adrien smiled victoriously.

 **Alya: No, girl. Didn't you hear? Cat Noir came in and stole the Mona Lisa! In broad daylight! Ladybug's gonna turn up for sure, and I do not wanna miss this. Just chill and I'll be over later.**

 **Marinette: 'Kay.** _ **(She ends the call.)**_ **Cat Noir is a lot of things, but he's no thief.** _ **(takes goggles and mittens off)**_ **Time to transform!**

"My Lady! You do have faith in me!" Adrien called delightedly, Marinette rolled her eyes, forcing her blush down as she put a hand under his chin and scratched it lightly.

"Of course I do, minou, you're my partner. I trust you with my life."

Adrien smiled, a small, sincere one, his Lady knew just how to flatter him, didn't she?

 _ **[Transformation Sequence)**_

 **Marinette: Tikki, spots on!** _ **(Marinette turns into Ladybug)**_

 _ **Scene: Louvre. Cat Noir appears, and the police prepare themselves.**_

 **Cat Noir: Whoa! Easy, tigers! You've got the wrong cat! That thief's an imposter. I'm the real Cat Noir!**

 _ **(Agent Roger orders the police to stop)**_

 **Cat Noir: Let me check out where the robbery took place. I have a knack for finding clues. You know, animal instincts.**

 **Agent Roger: Of course. Come with me. Thanks for your help, Cat Noir.**

"Oh Kitten," Marinette sighed exasperated, but still holding an undertone of amusement. "You're so naive sometimes." She shook her head, amused.

Adrien pouted.

 _ **(They enter the museum. Cat Noir finds Théo's lollipop stick on a table. At that moment, Agent Roger presses a button and traps Cat Noir.)**_

 **Cat Noir: Hey! I'm the real Cat Noir! I'm way slicker than that guy.**

 **Agent Roger:** _ **(speaking into walkie-talkie)**_ **Kitty's in the slammer. I repeat, kitty's in the slammer.**

 _ **(Meanwhile, Ladybug arrives at the museum. She sees Mayor Bourgeois and the police.)**_

 **Ladybug: Mr. Mayor, this is ridiculous. I'm sure there's a simple explanation.**

 **Agent Roger: Kitty's in the slammer, Ladybug.**

 **Ladybug: Don't think you're gonna keep him in there-**

 **Agent Roger: Now, now. Leave it to the experts, Ladybug. We've got it under control.**

Alya stared at the screen, "You know, for experts, they very quickly forgot that Cat Noir could easily get out of any prison they put him in, y'know Cataclysm and all that." Marinette shook her head.

"If there's one thing I've learned carries over from comic books, it's the ineptitude of the police force when it comes to people with superpowers." Alya snorted and nodded.

"You've got a point there girl."

 **Ladybug: Hmph!**

 _ **(Meanwhile, in the museum, Cat Noir uses his Cataclysm power to break the bars and free himself. He is confronted by police officers.)**_

 **Cat Noir: Thanks for the warm hospitality, but I gotta split, so... I'll just say this one more time. You've got the wrong cat!** _ **(He knocks his way through the police)**_

Nino chuckled at his friend. "Because if they believed _before_ they locked you into the room that held the Mona Lisa, they'll believe you _after_ you just broke _out_ of the room that held the Mona Lisa."

Adrien shrugged, "So I have faith in humanity, is that such a bad thing?"

Marinette shook her head, "That's not faith, minou, that's naivety."

 **Officer:** _ **(through walkie-talkie to Roger)**_ **Cat Noir is getting away!**

 _ **(Ladybug and Agent Roger run inside, and see the police officers on the floor.)**_

 **Agent Roger: Well, if he's so innocent, then why is he running away?**

 **Ladybug: Well, if you were wrongly imprisoned, wouldn't you run?**

 _ **(Meanwhile, Cat Noir runs away from the police. While hiding, he starts calling Ladybug with his staff. Ladybug's yo-yo receives Cat Noir's call.)**_

 **Agent Roger: Requesting assistance, I repeat, requesting assistance. We are in pursuit of the suspect...**

 **Ladybug: Cat Noir, what's going on?**

 **Cat Noir: You know I'm innocent, don't you, Bugaboo?**

 **Ladybug: Stop playing around and calling me Bugaboo. This is really serious!**

Alya snickered, "You sure don't seem to mind him calling you Bugaboo now, do you Marinette?" Marinette blushed, and staunchly looked away from her best friend.

"This is different, I was stressed out and worried for my partner then, it wasn't a time for messing around."

Alya, and over half the class gave a disbelieving hum.

"It's true!" She said weakly, before resuming the show.

 **Cat Noir: I'm gonna find the real culprit and save my tail. I'll get back to-**

 _ **(The police helicopter arrives)**_

 **Cat Noir: Wha!**

 **Ladybug: Huh?**

 **Police: Give yourself up, Cat Noir!**

 **Agent Roger: Aren't you gonna go after him?**

 **Ladybug: Uhh, I'll leave it to the experts.** _ **(She swings away.)**_

"Ooooh! Burn!" Nino called, "It was nice knowing your dad, Sabrina!"

Sabrina gave a weak smile, and an even weaker laugh, turning to look at Marinette for the first time since the show started. "Why does my Dad not like you?" She asked, her tone nervous as Chloe gave her a glare for speaking to Marinette.

Marinette shrugged, "We weren't on the best of terms at first, but after he got akumatized, we got along a lot better. He's a good cop, he just didn't trust us very much until after we saved him." Marinette smiled at Sabrina, and the girl was surprised that it was _genuine_ , and not one of barely covered malice, or over sweetness like Chloe would give her.

Sabrina's smile widened at the praise Marinette gave her Dad, "Thanks Marinette, that means a lot to me." Marinette nodded at her.

 _ **(Cat Noir arrives at a subway, where he turns back into Adrien as he walks upstairs.)**_

 **Police: Come on, let's get him!**

 **Plagg: If you want my opinion, I'd say the thief was akumatized.** _ **(eats his Camembert)**_

 **Adrien: That much I had figured. See that lollipop stick? The sculptor. How did I not see that jealousy coming a mile away?**

 **Plagg: Yours or his?**

Marinette looked at Plagg, whose head was just barely sticking out of Adrien's hair. "Why not both?" Plagg snickered and flew out of his Holder's hair, arm raised towards Marinette. With a mirthful smirk, she gave him a high five and laughed at Adrien's put out expression.

"Don't deny it, kitten, you were both jealous, and you know it."

Adrien nodded grudgingly, "Yeah, but that doesn't mean I like it."

 **Adrien: Ha ha, so funny.**

 _ **Scene: Outside Théo's studio.**_

 **Cat Noir: Gotcha, Copycat.**

 _ **(Meanwhile, Ladybug is at the top of a building, when her yo-yo receives a call)**_

 **Ladybug: Huh? Cat Noir, where are you?**

 **Cat Noir: I found his den.**

 **Ladybug: Who?**

 **Cat Noir: My Copycat.**

 **Ladybug: I'm not getting you.**

 **Cat Noir: If you'd been there this morning, you'd know what I was talking about.**

Marinette gave the screen a guilty look, if she'd been there, then Théo would never have been akumatized in the first place.

 **Ladybug: Well? Tell me where you are.**

 **Cat Noir: No, this is between me and him. I got myself into this mess, so I'm gonna get myself out.**

"But I thought only Ladybug could purify the akuma?" Alya said, more than asked.

Marinette smirked over at her best friend, "You're right, but the Kitten thought he was a lion, and tried to be all macho."

Adrien pouted.

 **Ladybug: Uhh, Cat? Cat!** _ **(She checks Cat Noir's location and heads for it.)**_

Max's eyebrows raised incredulously, "Is there anything your weapons _can't do_?"

Adrien made a ' _pfft'_ noise and looked up at Max, "Please, you haven't even seen them connect to the internet yet."

Max made a strangled noise of surprise.

 _ **Scene: Théo's studio.**_

 **Cat Noir:** _ **(reading a note)**_ **Cat's in the bag?**

Marinette facepalmed. "You poor, naive, little kitten. How did you fall for that? It was _so painfully obvious_." Adrien rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Heh, that definitely wasn't my best day, was it?" Marinette gave him a small, sympathetic smile.

"It wasn't mine either, Kitten."

 _ **(The box bursts, and Cat Noir finds himself in chains.)**_

 **Cat Noir: Cataclysm!**

 _ **(Suddenly, Copycat appears and places a square object in front of Cat Noir's hand. He destroys it instead, wasting the Cataclysm.)**_

Max pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he studied the scene. "Smart, making you waste your Cataclysm, it puts him in the perfect position to take your Miraculous."

Adrien looked like he wanted to disappear into the beanbag. "Thank you, Max." He muttered sarcastically.

Still, Max had a point, this one had been far too close for comfort.

 **Copycat: I don't get what Ladybug sees in you. A fool who so easily falls into my trap.**

"Stop insulting my Kitty." Marinette said to the screen, her mouth in a firm line.

Adrien's smile grew at the sincerity of it.

 _ **(Cat Noir sees that Copycat has his staff)**_

 **Copycat: Looking for this? Which one should I pick up? My one or** _ **my**_ **one?**

 _ **(The staff starts ringing)**_

 **Copycat: Ladybug, hurry up. I've caught the imposter at Théo Barbot's workshop.**

 **Ladybug: I'll be there in thirty seconds.**

 **Cat Noir: Don't come here, Ladybug! It's a trap!** _ **(Copycat ends the call.)**_

Marinette rolled her eyes. "Seriously, minou?" She asked, a single eyebrow raised in amusement. "Even if I had heard that, I would have come anyway." She placed a hand on his arm, "Nobody hurts my Kitty and gets away with it."

Adrien smiled at her, touched at the sincerity in her voice.

" _Eeeeee!_ Girl! Does this mean LadyNoir is a thing now?"

Until Alya ruined the moment.

After sputtering denials that no one but themselves seemed to believe, Marinette pressed play.

 **Copycat: Too late, Cat. Ladybug's on her way, which was my plan all along.**

 **Cat Noir: She won't be duped. She knows me too well.**

 **Copycat: I know you well too.** _ **(looking at his akumatized photo)**_ **And from now on, she'll love me, not you!**

 **Cat Noir: Love me? ...You're right! She loves me! That's why she'll be able to reveal your true identity!**

Marinette facepalmed. "Cat…"

Adrien sheepishly smiled, "I was trying to discourage him?" He asked, more than said.

Marinette rolled her eyes, "Of _course_ you were, minou, of course you were."

 **Hawk Moth: Copycat, stop this small talk and get me Cat Noir's Miraculous!**

 _ **(Copycat knocks Cat Noir down and is about to take his ring, but then Ladybug appears.)**_

 **Copycat: Huh?**

 **Cat Noir: Ha ha!**

 **Copycat: There you are.**

 **Ladybug: Cat Noir! He really looks like you!**

 **Cat Noir: That's because I am me!**

 **Ladybug: Where is his akuma?**

 **Copycat: Inside his ring, of course. Grab it.**

 **Hawk Moth: Ladybug's doing all the work for us. What sweet irony.**

 _ **(Cat Noir's ring beeps.)**_

 **Ladybug: He even has the same powers as you.**

 **Copycat: Simply amazing, isn't it?**

Adrien shuddered. Copycat was just plain _creepy_.

 **Cat Noir: If you don't believe on the real Cat Noir, ask him about our love for each other.**

 **Ladybug: Uhh...**

 **Cat Noir: Have I ever lied to you, Bugaboo?**

 **Ladybug:** _ **(To Copycat)**_ **I hope you didn't tell him about us.**

Adrien blushed slightly as Ladybug leaned into Copycat's face.

It might have been a stressful moment, but could you blame him for admiring the view _that_ gave him?

 **Copycat: What?**

 **Ladybug: That we're... you know, we made a secret promise?**

 **Copycat: Uh, yes! Of course!**

 **Ladybug: We never made a promise. Copycat!**

 **Copycat: I love you, Ladybug! I'm way better than this mangy alley cat!**

 **Ladybug: Sorry, but liars are losers. Cat Noir may annoy me to pieces, but he's never lied to me.**

 **Cat Noir: Thanks for the compliment. I think.**

 **Hawk Moth: Do it now, take his Miraculous!**

 **Copycat: If I can't have you, then nobody will! Cataclysm!**

 **Ladybug: Let's wrap this up! Lucky Charm!** _ **(A spoon appears.)**_ **A spoon? What am I supposed to do with this?**

Alya shook her head, she'd given up trying to understand Ladybug's powers _ages_ ago.

 _ **(Copycat is about to use his Cataclysm, but Ladybug holds Cat Noir's chains up so that Copycat breaks them and frees Cat Noir.)**_

 **Cat Noir: Excellent job, my lady.**

 **Ladybug: Where's his akuma?**

 **Cat Noir: The photo in his pocket. Let's make it snappy.**

 **Copycat: Ha ha ha! You're going to change back before me.**

"Actually… if Hawkmoth doesn't know our identities, would he just be a glorified cosplayer, or would he turn into Adrien, with an akuma version of Plagg?" Marinette asked Tikki, who looked just as confused as she did.

"I don't know...I want to say he'd just be powerless and look like Cat Noir, but I could be wrong… we'll have to ask Master Fu when we return." Marinette nodded intently, it was going to bother her now.

 _ **(Copycat and Cat Noir fight, and Ladybug joins in.)**_

 **Ladybug: He's pretty good.**

 **Cat Noir: Don't need to rub it in!**

 **Copycat: I told you I was better than him.**

 **Ladybug:** _ **(takes Cat Noir's staff)**_ **But I'm better than both of you!** _ **(gives the staff to Cat Noir)**_

Her stunt pulled a lot of whistles and cheers from the crowd.

"Woohoo! You go girl! Girl power!" Alya cheered, Alix, Mylene, and Juleka included.

Marinette laughed slightly as she pressed play when their cheers died down.

 _ **(The two Cats keep fighting, and Ladybug grabs Cat Noir's arm)**_

 **Cat Noir: Hey, it's me!**

 **Copycat: He's lying! I'm the real one!**

 **Ladybug: Ugh, now you're both annoying me to pieces! Show me your ring. How many pads you have left?**

 _ **(Cat Noir's ring beeps first, showing only one pad.)**_

 **Ladybug: Cat Noir, scratch attack!**

"Why do I suddenly feel like a Pokémon?" Adrien asked, Marinette smiled at him.

"Well, you would make a very good Purrloin." Adrien gave an offended gasp.

"My Lady! I'm a Torracat, at the very least!" She rolled her eyes.

"Please, more like a newborn Meowth." Marinette teased, causing Adrien to look away dramatically.

"At least I'm not a Ledyba." Their teasing was interrupted by a chorus of snorts.

"You guys are such _dorks,_ you know that, right?" Alya asked, the two blushed slightly while Max bemoaned the ending of what looked like a perfectly good chain of Pokémon references.

 **Cat Noir: Gladly. I love a good cat fight.** _ **(meows)**_

Nino snorted. "Dude, did you just _meow_?!"

Adrien chuckled slightly and rubbed his neck. "I was lost in the moment?"

 _ **(Ladybug uses her lucky vision, and it shows her Cat Noir's staff, a wooden rod, her yo-yo, and the spoon. Ladybug uses these to make a fishing rod.)**_

 **Ladybug: Time to go akuma fishing!**

"How...how did that even work?!" Max asked, one of his eyes twitching. "That spoon wasn't even bent at the correct angle! And if the Lucky Charm was wanting you to _fish_ for the akuma, then why didn't it just _give you_ a fishing hook?!" He sounded so hopelessly confused, and Marinette couldn't help but take some pity on him.

"It's okay Max, I don't fully understand how it works either." This didn't seem to help him, but he did wave for her to continue the show.

 _ **(Ladybug uses the fishing rod to lift Copycat into the ceiling, and Ladybug grabs his photo and tears it, releasing the akuma.)**_

 **Ladybug: No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!** _ **(catches the akuma)**_ **Gotcha!** _ **(turns akuma into a butterfly)**_ **Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!** _ **(Everything turns back to normal, and Copycat turns back into Théo, who is caught by Cat Noir.)**_

The now customary cheering followed, along with Chloe's now customary attempts to hide her excitement at seeing her favorite superhero fight.

 **Ladybug: Nice catch!**

 **Cat Noir: I'm so glad you could tell the real cat from the fake one.**

 **Ladybug: Once I figured out which cat was really in love with me, it was a no-brainer.**

 _ **(Cat Noir's ring beeps.)**_

 **Cat Noir: Better help the fellow out. His crush just got crushed.** _ **(under his breath, as he leaves)**_ **That makes two of us.**

Marinette looked at the screen forlornly, turning to Adrien and giving him a hug before she thought about her actions.

"I'm so sorry Kitty, I didn't mean to hurt you." She squeezed him comfortingly, and after a moment's hesitation because _his Lady was hugging him!_ He hugged back, squeezing her just as tightly.

"It's okay My Lady, you didn't think I was serious, I could have been a little more tactful than puns and pick up lines." Marinette looked at him with a hesitant expression, and then, after a second, she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. He looked at her with wide eyes as she leaned away, an indecipherable emotion on her face.

"I won't take your feelings for granted ever again, mon Chaton. I swear." With one last comforting squeeze, she finally untangled her arms from him and pressed play, glad that Alya had stayed quiet throughout the exchange.

Even though she could hear Alya and Rose quietly squeeing.

 **Théo: Ugh... What am I doing here? Ladybug?**

 **Ladybug: I'm sorry I couldn't make it this morning, Théo.**

 **Théo: Can you autograph it for me?**

 **Ladybug: Of course I can! You've got some real artistry here. You've really captured my essence.**

 **Théo: Thank you, Ladybug. And don't worry. I know about you and Cat Noir. It's okay.**

 **Ladybug: Huh?**

"That makes so much more sense now." Marinette muttered.

 _ **Scene: College. Cat Noir turns back into Adrien, and searches for his phone. He gives up and returns to the car.**_

 **Adrien: Didn't find it.**

Nino's eyebrows rose, "Dude, the Gorilla was waiting that whole time?"

Adrien shrugged, "He doesn't question this stuff, he drives my father as well, he's used to it."

 _ **Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette is with Alya.**_

 **Automated voice:** _ **(from phone)**_ **If you wish to hear your message again, press 1. If you wish to erase your message, press 2.**

 _ **(Marinette presses 2.)**_

 **Automated voice: Your message has been erased.**

 **Marinette: You know what? I'm gonna tell him I found his phone. That'd be a good way to start up a conversation, wouldn't it? And I'll invite him to the movies.**

Adrien raised an eyebrow, but didn't turn to Marinette, he'd get his answer in a moment anyways, but _that_ definitely didn't happen, though they did go to the movies that night, if he remembered correctly. (And he did, because he would _never_ forget an outing with his friends.)

 **Alya: That's my girl.**

 _ **Scene: College. Adrien is talking with Nino about his missing phone.**_

 **Nino: Maybe you dropped it somewhere.**

 **Adrien: Well, if I did, then, whoever has it found it in the boys' locker room. I was checking my voicemail during fencing practice.**

 **Alya: Do it now!**

 _ **(Marinette puts Adrien's phone in his bag, which falls over.)**_

Adrien nodded, so that's what happened.

 **Adrien: Huh? What the... I already looked in here a thousand times!**

 **Nino: You need some time off. Hey, I know, let's go to the movies tonight.**

 **Alya: Hey, dudes, mind if new friends tag along?**

 **Nino: Sure thing!**

 _ **(Marinette looks at Adrien and jumps for joy/)**_

 **Marinette: Yay!**

 _ **THE END.**_

The class broke out in laughter.

"Girl? What was that?!" Alya forced out through her chuckles, Marinette blushed in embarrassment.

"I- You know that didn't happen! You heard the Ladybug who brought us here! This is a show from another dimension about our lives, or something… it was a creative choice!"

Her best friend raised an eyebrow at her, "As if you weren't doing that on the inside."

Marinette looked away, but she didn't deny it.

Adrien chuckled slightly but didn't tease her for it, and instead pointed at the remote questioningly.

Marinette nodded a little too quickly and picked up the remote just a bit too enthusiastically.

"The next episode is…"

 **A/N: I love teasing you guys with Adrinette, I promise they'll actually get together, sometime in the next 21 chapters. My first draft of the getting together overshadowed another pairing, so I pushed it back.**

 **Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed, and I'll see you next week!**

 **Also,** Miraculouslove? Yes, I did read your review, and I'm glad you enjoyed it!


	6. Chapter 6: Timebreaker

"The next episode is...Timebreaker."

Alix looked confused for a moment, trying to remember it, but then came to a realization. "That was me, wasn't it?" She asked curiously, there wasn't a whole lot of information on Timebreaker for some reason, just a brief mention of two akumas at once, and a brief mention of there possibly being two Ladybugs on the scene simultaneously.

Marinette normally would have had to think for a moment on who was who when it came to akumas, but there were a few she would never forget.

Stoneheart, because he was the very first akuma she ever fought.

Antibug and Volpina, because they were her fault.

Kung Food, because he was the only family member of hers that had been akumatized.

Lady Wifi and The Bubbler, because they were two of her best friends.

The Pharaoh, because he tried to sacrifice Alya.

And Timebreaker.

Because even though Volpina almost made Ladybug willingly give up her Miraculous, Timebreaker was the one who'd as good as killed Cat.

She shuddered slightly, the action only being caught by Alya and Adrien, who were confused by the action, but didn't question it.

"Y-Yeah, that one was you, Alix." Marinette smiled a forced, newsworthy smile at her. "We could skip it, if you don't want to watch it." She asked, trying in vain to hide the hopefulness in her voice.

To her dismay, Alix shook her head, "Nah, everyone in here but you two have been akumatized, besides, I wanna see how cool my superpower was!" She said enthusiastically, unknowingly crushing Marinette's hopes.

"If you're sure…" She mumbled as she pressed play.

 _ **Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette walks down the stairs to and sees her mother.**_

 **Sabine: Well? With or without?**

 **Marinette: Uh, with?**

 **Sabine: You're sure it's not better without?**

 **Marinette: Either way you look perfect mom.**

 **Sabine: You know? It's not every day you celebrate your twentieth wedding anniversary.**

 **Tom:** _ **[off-camera]**_ **Marinette! Could you here a minute please?** _ **(Marinette runs over to him)**_ **Well?**

 **Marinette: Well what?**

 **Tom: My moustache, I groomed it. Is it too short? Should I shave the whole thing off? Maybe it's a little crooked on one–**

 **Marinette: You look perfect dad. Uh, except for one thing.** _ **(points at his dirty baking apron, which he is still wearing)**_

 **Tom: Uh? Thanks sweetheart.** _ **(runs off)**_

 **Marinette:** _ **(chuckles)**_ **No problem dad!** _ **(later, Marinette pushes her parents out of the doors)**_

Rose cooed at the screen while Adrien smiled longingly.

Not only was Marinette perfect, her family was amazing as well.

He hoped he could be a part of it someday.

 **Marinette: You're going to be late!**

 **Tom: Now don't forget Mrs. Chamack will be coming by to pick up the Eiffel Tower cake in 30 minutes. I'm depending on you.**

 **Marinette: Yeah, yeah. No sweat, piece of cake.** _ **(they leave and Marinette lets Tikki out)**_ **Wow, married twenty years. That's pretty cool, huh Tikki?**

 **Tikki: Time flies when you're having fun.**

 **Marinette: And stands still when you're doing homework.** _ **(Tikki chuckles)**_

 _ **Scene: Restaurant. Marinette's parents sit down to eat.**_

 _ **(Tom notices someone and waves. It's Alix sitting at another table with her father.)**_

 **Alix: They're Marinette's parents. You know, one of the chicks I hang out with?**

 **Mr. Kubdel: Yes, I remember. They make the best bread in the whole of Paris.** _ **(notices Alix's sneakers)**_ **Couldn't you have made more of an effort to dress nicely?.**

Marinette nodded in agreement with Mr. Kubdel's taste.

 **Alix: What do you mean? I took off my cap.**

 **Mr. Kubdel: But this is a special day.**

 **Alix: Well, it's only a birthday.**

 **Mr. Kubdel: No, this is a special birthday** _ **(reaches inside his jacket pocket and brings out a watch)**_ **This family heirloom was made by one of our ancestor many, many years ago. It's been passed down from one generation to the next, on their 15th birthday. And today, it's your turn to inherit it.**

 **Alix: It's pretty sweet, dad. But I've already got a watch, synced up to my smartphone.**

 **Mr. Kubdel: But sometimes there's more to things that meets the eye. Let's just say that our ancestor was…** _ **(opens the watch)**_ **Ahead of his time.** _ **(Alix gasps)**_

The class gasped in awe, they knew the watch meant a lot to Alix, but they'd never really thought it was anything special, outside of being a family heirloom.

Now though…

"That is so cool!" Kim said in excitement, turning to Alix who was holding the watch in her hands, toying with it teasingly as she lightly passed over the clasp, not giving it enough pressure to open.

Kim groaned at the blatant teasing, and tried to reach for the watch, only for Alix to shoot up and move out of the way of Kim's arms, a smirk on her face as Kim groaned.

"C'mon Alix! Open it!" Alix laughed at his pleading, and after a moment of thought, flicked it open, hologram flickering to life as the lid released.

The class gasped in awe at seeing it in reality, it was even more impressive in person!

 **Mr. Kubdel: Of course, I'd understand if you'd rather me buy you a new pair of rollerblades.**

 **Alix: No, Dad! I'm stoked to have it. It's awesome, thank you!** _ **(The phone rings)**_

 **Mr. Kubdel: Are your friends waiting?**

 **Alix: Yeah, but I don't wanna bail on you. It's cool.**

 **Mr. Kubdel: No, no, go ahead.** _ **(Alix stands up and grabs her cap)**_ **Now, take good care of it.**

 _ **Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette is on her room doing homework.**_

 **Tikki: Come on Marinette! You can do it! Just remember the formula. Think, Marinette, think!**

 **Marinette: I might be able to do it if you weren't distracting me so much with your encouraging words!** _ **(Tikki giggles)**_ _ **(The phone rings)**_

Adrien pouted jealously, "At least your kwami does more than tempt you and demand stinky cheese." He muttered, just loud enough for Marinette to hear.

Marinette snickered at his actions and reached over as though she was going to pet him, only to dart her hand up and pat Plagg's head instead. "It's okay Plagg, I'm sorry your Holder doesn't think you're good enough." She smirked teasingly at Adrien, while Plagg preened under Marinette's fingers.

 **Marinette: Hey Alya. What's up? The what? The bet between Alix and Kim? No, of course I didn't forget! I already made the banner for it! I know everyone's counting on me. In 5 minutes? No sweat. I'm on my way already. Be right there! Eek!**

Alya shook her head, "Girl I knew you were lying to me the second you answered the phone, even if I couldn't figure out how you managed to get to Trocadero in five minutes."

Marinette giggled sheepishly, "Well, you're about to find out."

 **Tikki: But Marinette, you have to wait for Mrs. Chamack to pick up her cake!**

 **Marinette: Gahhh! I've got 20 minutes before she gets here. I told them I'd take care of the banner and they're all counting on me! Besides, Adrien will be there too!**

 **Tikki: You'll never make it to Trocadero on 5 minutes, it's way too far!**

 **Marinette: Not too far for Ladybug.** _ **(winks)**_ **Tikki, spots on!** _ **(Marinette turns into Ladybug. She swings away to the Trocadero, detransforms, arrives just in time and shows everyone her banner. Everyone is delighted with it.)**_

Alya blinked bewilderedly at the screen. "How did noone notice you, heck, how did _I_ not notice you!" Marinette winked at her teasingly.

"I'm very lucky, Alya."

 **Adrien: Impressive, Marinette!** _ **(winks at Marinette and she giggles in return)**_

 **Kim: You all picked the wrong side to cheer on. Looks like Alix isn't even showing up! Probably too chicken to race an extreme athlete like me.**

 **Alix: Spoke too soon, Kim.** _ **(Everyone cheers her on.)**_ **Your ridiculous bets are over. I'm gonna leave you in the dust, meathead!**

 **Kim: You're no match for me. My neck is bigger than your thigh.**

 **Alya:** _ **(Laughs)**_ **Is that a good thing?  
** Kim chuckled sheepishly, "That sounded way better in my head."

Alix laughed at the look on his face, "You think?"

 **Marinette:** _ **(laughs)**_

 **Max: Let's review the official rules. 2 laps around the fountains approximately 500 yards. The first one over the lines declared the victor! If Kim triumphs, Alix will relinquish her rollerblades to him. If Alix triumphs, Kim will be prohibited to make another dare for the rest of the school year.**

 **Juleka: We're through with all of those stupid dares!**

 **Ivan: Uh-huh, that's right!**

 **Nathaniel: No more dares!**

 **Max: On your marks, get set...**

 **Alix: Hold up!** _ **(Kim falls and the students laugh)**_

The class erupted into laughter once more.

"Dude you just ate the pavement!" Nino laughed.

Alix simply cackled, but after seeing the slightly downcast expression Kim's face, she stopped and set a hand on his shoulder.

Kim smiled slightly at her show of support and set a hand on Alix's.

 **Kim: Forfeiting already?**

 **Alix:** _ **(Gives her watch to Alya)**_ **Hold on to this for me, will ya, Alya? I don't wanna drop it during the race.**

 **Alya: Hold on girl, I can't! I got a...**

 **Alix: Guard it with your life. It's a family heirloom!**

Alix groaned slightly, this whole thing could have been avoided if she'd let Alya finish her sentence.

"Hey girl, I'm sorry, I should've just held onto the watch, and not worry about recording the race." Alya said apologetically, Alix waved her off.

"It's cool, I should've let you explain, then I could've have given it to someone else, like Juleka, or Rose, or anyone else." Alix shrugged, "What's done is done, and I don't see any little purple butterflies coming to give me the power to change the past either." Alya smiled at her and gave her a thumbs up.

 **Alya:** _ **(Gives the watch to Marinette)**_ **Marinette, take this. I gotta record the race for my blog!**

"Although," Alya started, a smirk on her face, "I could have given it to almost anyone other than Marinette and this would have turned out far better than it actually did."

Marinette pouted at her best friend, "Alyaaaaaa!" She whined, Alya simply looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Tell me it's not true."

Seeing as she couldn't, Marinette simply settled for sulking into her beanbag.

 **Max: On your marks, get set...GO!**

 _ **(Alix and Kim start racing, Kim on foot, Alix on her rollerblades while everyone cheers on)**_

 **Marinette: But... she asked you to hold it. I gotta hold up the banner!** _ **(Marinette is suddenly pulled to the side and drops the watch, which falls in slow motion until Adrien catches it.)**_

Marinette winced, "I'm sorry Alix, I could have had someone else hold the banner, or just handed the watch to someone else." Alix rolled her eyes.

"It's cool, you don't need to apologize, neither does Adrien." Alix assured, before looking up towards Chloe, "Now if someone else wanted to apologize…"

Chloe sniffed and looked away, "I already said I had nothing to do with it."

Alix gave a disbelieving snort and looked back at the screen. "Yeah, sure you didn't."

 **Adrien: Need any help?**

 **Marinette: Uh... yup! Thanks. Gotta be careful! Even if you are amazing.**

 **Adrien: Uh?**

 **Marinette: At... holding things! In your hands.** _ **(Everyone is cheering)**_

"Smooth, Marinette." Alya snickered quietly.

Marinette stuck her tongue out at her.

 **Max: Last lap!**

 **Alya: Amazing at holding things?**

 **Marinette:** _ **(chatters)**_

 **Chloé: Adrikins, whatcha got there? Some super old case or something?**

 **Adrien: Careful, it's Alix's!**

 **Chloé: If it's Alix's, it's probably worthless.**

 **Marinette: Give it back to Adrien, Chloé.** _ **(Chloé opens the watch and gasps)**_ _ **(Alix and Kim are still racing. They are about to reach the finish line. Chloé accidentally drops the watch onto the racetrack. Alix's rollerblades break it.)**_

Once again, Marinette, Alya, and Adrien all winced, Chloe simply looked staunchly away from the screen.

 **Alix: Yeah! Ha ha ha!** _ **(Gasps)**_

 **Kim: I call a rematch. That false start back there threw me off! Uh...**

 **Alix:** _ **(Skates to the broken watch)**_ **Did you do this?**

 **Alya: I had to videotape the race, so I gave it to Marinette, but then she had to hold the banner so she gave it to Adrien, then Chloé snatched it from him and dropped it and, uh, then you skated over it.**

Alya grimaced, listening to it now, it sounded like she was making excuses, and pushing the blame onto the other three, rather than explaining the situation.

 **Alix: My old man gave me this for my birthday! This watch is totally a family heirloom!**

 **Marinette: It was an accident!**

 **Adrien: We didn't mean any harm, Alix.**

 **Chloé: As if! I totally had nothing to do with this.**

The entire class snorted, or made similar disbelieving noises.

"Just like how Chloe had nothing to do with Evillustrator, Rogercop, Dark Cupid, Horrificator, Kung Food, Reflekta, Vanisher, Princess Fragrance, or Lady Wifi?"Alya said, letting out a scornful laugh. "Yeah, totally not your fault."

Chloe, finally deciding to use some of the political skills her father had instilled in her to use, simply ignored the statement, and continued looking at the screen as though nobody had said a thing.

Adrien shook his head sadly at her actions, wondering where his childhood friend had gone.

 **Alix: You're all to blame!** _ **(Skates away angrily)**_

 **Marinette: Alix, wait!**

 **Tikki: Marinette, what about Ms. Chamack's cake?**

 **Marinette: There's still time! Hide, Tikki!** _ **(She runs to Alix)**_

 _ **Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**_

 **Hawk Moth: Such disappointment, frustration and negativity... Oh, how it fills my heart with exhilaration.** _ **(Turns a butterfly into an akuma)**_ _ **(waves stick in air)**_ **Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize her!**

Nino looked at the screen with furrowed brows. "This guy needs a therapist, or a padded cell, or something." Marinette and Adrien nodded along with him while the rest of the class either shuddered or made small agreeing noises.

Everytime Hawk Moth showed up, it gave them all flashbacks to their own moments before akumatization, followed by their confused panic whenever they awoke to their heroes standing above them, fist bumping each other triumphantly.

 **Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Nadja Chamack is knocking at the door, but no one is there.**

 **Waiter: Bon appetit.**

 _ **(Tom is about to eat, but his phone rings)**_

 **Tom: It's Ms. Chamack. Hello? Yes, I... I know you need your cake right away. Uh, my daughter's home, she must be upstairs. I'll phone her immediately.** _ **(Starts calling Marinette)**_

Adrien looked at Marinette with an amused look on his face. "Shirking your duties, eh Bugaboo?" He smirked, "Here I thought you said you were an innocent little angel."

Marinette simply held a finger up to his mouth. "Shush Kitty."

Adrien's eyes glittered with mischievousness, and before Marinette could register what he was about to do, he licked her finger, causing her to pull it away, then wipe it on his shirt.

"Ew gross! Now I have Cat germs!" Marinette shuddered, "I'll be forced to start making terrible puns!" She exclaimed over dramatically at her now pouting partner.

 _ **Scene: The Trocadero.**_

 **Marinette: Maybe we could fix it?**

 **Alix: This watch was sick! One of a kind! It can't be fixed!**

 **Marinette: Well, there has to be a way to get it back to the way it was.**

 **Alix: Like how, huh? Go back in time and change the future? When you figure out how to do that, let me know. (Skates away)**

 **Marinette:** _ **(Marinette's phone rings; it's her dad.)**_ **Uh-oh, this can't be good. Hello, dad...**

 _ **(The akuma flies to Alix's skates, and possesses her)**_

"How did I not see that!" Marinette said, her face slack with shock and annoyance at her past self. "The akuma flew right past me!" She groaned silently.

 **Hawk Moth: Timebreaker. I am Hawk Moth. I'm granting you the power to retaliate against the people who've wronged you, and to go back in time to restore the future. But you must do me a favor in return, when the time is right.**

 **Timebreaker: You got it, Hawk Moth.**

 **Tom: Chamack is outside waiting to take her cake.**

 **Marinette: Uhh... I...I gotta go, dad. Can't keep Ms. Chamack waiting!**

 **Tom: She was listening to music.**

Alya nodded, "Well that's a lot more believable than your other excuses, at least."

 _ **(Timebreaker skates towards the students)**_

 **Adrien: Run!**

 _ **(Kim tries to escape from the Timebreaker, but she touches him and steals his energy.)**_

 **Marinette: Stop, Alix! What are you doing?!**

 **Timebreaker: The name's Timebreaker now. And I'm gonna go back in time and save my watch, using all you punks to do it!**

 **Marinette: Go back in time? What did you do to Kim? Why is he fading?**

 **Timebreaker: I needed his energy. Besides, the dude was a pain anyway with all those bets. He deserves to disappear forever. And so do you!** _ **(Skates toward Marinette, but she dodges her. Timebreaker chases Marinette, but she throws her banner in Timebreaker's face. Timebreaker trips and falls.)**_

Alix shuddered slightly, debating whether or not she should be glad that she didn't remember her time as an akuma. She had basically been murdering her own class!

Kim seemed to have noticed her distress and put a large hand on her shoulder. "It's not your fault Alix, we know you weren't the one in control of your actions."

 **Marinette:** _ **(hiding)**_ **We gotta transform, now!**

 _ **[Transformation Sequence]**_

 **Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette turns into Ladybug)**

 _ **(Timebreaker is about to skate away, but Ladybug catches her with her yo-yo.)**_

 **Ladybug: Time out, Timebreaker!**

 **Timebreaker: Please, help me up! I must stop, please, please!** _ **(Rose sees her, and takes her hand to help her up.)**_

 **Ladybug: Noooo!**

 **Timebreaker:** _ **(steals Rose's energy)**_ **Hahaha! Sweet Rose! Always thinking of others before herself!** _ **(Looks at her time meter)**_ **One minute.**

Juleka looked even more pale than normal and turned to her best friend with a large amount of emotion on her face. "Rose! What were you thinking?!" Juleka sounded both sad and angry at the same time, causing Rose to stammer slightly.

"I- I don't know! I don't remember this happening! I only remember there being two Timebreakers! Not one!" Juleka grabbed onto Rose protectively, and it wasn't until Rose felt her shaking that she realized Juleka was crying silently.

"I can't lose you Rose, please be more careful." She mumbled, just barely loud enough for Rose to hear. Rose nodded into her best friend's hair.

"I will be Juleka, I promise." The two held onto each other for a moment longer, until Juleka finally sat back up and gave Rose a small smile, which her best friend returned radiantly.

The two turned towards the front and nodded at Marinette, who was now looking just as pale as Juleka had a moment ago. She hesitantly pressed play, and continued watching the episode.

 **Ladybug: I gotta destroy her akuma before everyone disappears for good! Where on earth is that cat?** _ **(Swings away)**_

 **Adrien:** _ **(Hidden behind a tree)**_ **Time to transform!**

 _ **[Transformation Sequence]**_

 **Adrien: Plagg, claws out!** _ **(Adrien turns into Cat Noir)**_

 _ **(Mylène runs away from Timebreaker, but she steals Mylène's energy)**_

 **Timebreaker: One and a half minutes. You won't be able to stop me where I'm going, Ladybug!**

 **Cat Noir:** _ **(touches Timebreaker with his staff)**_ **Let me guess. We're all playing a game of tag and you're it?**

 **Timebreaker: Exactly!**

 **Ladybug: Don't let her touch you!**

 **Cat Noir:** _ **(dodges Timebreaker)**_ **Missed me! Just a second too late.**

Marinette slowly sunk into her beanbag, knowing what was coming, and desperately not wanting to watch it.

Adrien looked at her confusedly, after thinking about it for a while once they'd defeated Timebreaker, he figured something must have happened to him in the other timeline, but he didn't think it would be so bad to cause Marinette to look away.

 **Timebreaker:** _ **(sees Alya)**_ **He he he he!** _ **(Skates towards her and steals her energy)**_

 **Ladybug: Nooo!**

Alya winced at the sudden vice like grip Marinette had on her arm, and the storm of emotion on her face made Alya shrink back a little.

"Alya! You're supposed to stay away from the akuma!" Alya pulled her arm free of Marinette's grip and gave Marinette an unimpressed look.

"Marinette, I don't remember this either, I remember there being two Timebreakers, so technically, I didn't do this." This didn't make Marinette any calmer though, in fact it possibly made her worse.

"It doesn't matter Alya! You would have done it, and that's just as bad! You're one of my best friends! I know you have to record things for the Ladyblog, but could you please at least try to do it from a safe distance in the future?" She asked desperately, Alya looked conflicted, she could but it would make the quality of her videos go down, and make it harder to tell what was going on, she thought it over, but was interrupted by Adrien picking up on the same line of thought.

"How about this Alya? I'll get you an actual camera for the Ladyblog, so that you can record at a safe distance?" Alya looked at him, slightly flustered at all the worry that was being placed on her shoulders.

"That's really generous of you Adrien, but I couldn't take your money, I've been saving up for a good camera anyways." She could tell by the look on Adrien's face that he wouldn't take no for an answer.

"No Alya, think of it as a personal investment in my friend's safety, okay?" Alya still looked indecisive, but nodded after she saw the hopeful look in Marinette's eye.

Marinette practically folded in on herself in relief when her best friend nodded, and grabbed her in a hug. "Thank you Alya! That makes me feel so much better! I know you'd never abandon the Ladyblog, and I'd never ask you to, but now you'll be at a much safer distance so that I don't have to worry!" She squeezed her friend tighter, "This will make all of our jobs so much easier," Marinette gave a small smirk as she released her friend. "Now imagine just how much more seriously news agencies will take the Ladyblog with a more professional quality."

The perked Alya straight up, and removed most of her regret at taking Adrien's offer.

 **Cat Noir: Well, she wastes no time, does she?**

 **Ladybug: And the more people she freezes, the more minutes she gets to go farther back in time! Those poor kids frozen in time...They're goners if we don't get that akuma!**

This caused most of the class to shudder in fear. Sure, they knew that what was happening was bad, but hearing it said made it so much worse.

 _ **(Timebreaker is about to steal Ivan's energy, but Ladybug catches her.)**_

 **Ivan: Ahhh!**

 **Timebreaker: Keep your hands to yourself!**

 **Hawk Moth: Now, Timebreaker! Grab her Miraculous! Her earring!**

 _ **(Timebreaker is about to steal her energy, but Cat Noir sacrifices himself.)**_

Marinette turned and hid her face in Adrien's chest, holding him to her as tightly as she could manage, her hands balled up into fists that held a large amount of his shirt.

Adrien patted her on the back and felt his clothing slowly become slightly damp, and he realized Marinette was crying. His Lady was crying over him! A wave of guilt crashed over his shoulders and he hugged her tightly, laying his head on hers, reassuring her that he was okay.

That isn't to say he was _sorry_ or anything, His Lady was so much more important than he was, he couldn't purify the akumas, or repair the damage caused by an akuma like his Lady could, and so he would always be the one to jump on the end of the sword, all to protect his Lady, his _Princess_ from harm.

Adrien would have gladly held her there in silence, letting her simply stay until she was ready to continue, but she seemed to want this episode over with, and began blindly reaching for the remote, which Alya silently handed to her.

"Marinette, do you want to stay here?" Adrien asked quietly, murmuring into her ear, "We can go into the kitchen until the episode ends, if you want." Marinette shook her head against his chest.

"No Chaton, I know you want to watch it, so I'll stay, but I can't promise I'll actually watch it." She paused for a moment, her breathing the only thing permeating the silence, before she finally looked up, just enough for her eyes to meet Adrien's.

"Why do you do that, Adrien?" Marinette asked softly, her eyes red and slightly watery, little red rings around them. "Why do you always sacrifice yourself?" Adrien kissed her forehead and hugged her closer.

"Because Marinette, you're more important than I am." He could almost _feel_ the indignant retort coming, and pushed forwards before she could get it out. "No Marinette, listen to me. You _are_ more important than me, you can purify the akumas, and repair the damage they've done, I can't do that, you are the one that saves the day, I just help you get there." Adrien took a breath, steeling himself for what he was about to say. "I can't lose you Marinette." He mumbled just loud enough for her to hear.

Marinette looked at him with wide eyes, and felt herself fall even further in love with him, but she forced that sensation to the back of her mind as she replied. "I can't lose you either Adrien." She hugged him tighter to herself, the embrace desperate, "I couldn't lose you, or Cat when I thought you were separate people, but you're the same, and that makes it even harder." She paused and looked at him with so much emotion that Adrien couldn't tell what all she was feeling.

"My greatest fear has always been you getting hurt and disappearing, only for some other Cat Noir to appear, wearing your costume, but completely different." She looked at him with sorrowful eyes, "I can't be Ladybug without you, Adrien, I can't be _Marinette_ without you. You may think you're less important than I am, but you're important to me, you _matter_ to me. I need you, just as much as Paris needs me, needs both of us!" Marinette stopped for a moment, getting her breathing under control before she looked up at him. "I- I lo- need you Adrien, you, and Cat Noir. I can't imagine life without my kitty, just like I can't imagine my life without my parents, or Tikki, I won't ask you to never do it again, because I know you'll always put me before yourself, whether I like it or not, but can you at least _try_ to find a solution that doesn't end in you getting injured? Please?"

Adrien looked at her with wide eyes, he mattered that much to her? He smiled, feeling genuinely touched at her speech, and hesitated for only a moment longer before answering.

"I'll try My Lady, but if there isn't another solution, then I'll guard you with my life." He said fervently.

Marinette nodded, "That's all I can ask, Chaton." She stared at the screen for a few more moments before leaning heavily into Adrien's side and pressing play, using her partner's shoulder to block out what was happening on screen.

Adrien rubbed her back comfortingly as he settled further into his beanbag.

 **Ladybug: Cat Noir! Noooo!**

 **Timebreaker: Oh, wow, six minutes in one go! Must have been those nine lives. Gotta go! The past is waiting.**

 **Hawk Moth: Timebreaker! The Miraculous! Take Cat Noir's ring before he disappears!**

 **Ladybug: Go ahead and try!**

Adrien smiled at his Lady's fierceness, protecting him and his Miraculous, even when he was unable to do it himself. He squeezed Marinette comfortingly, and she molded into his side almost perfectly.

God, what had he done to deserve such an amazing partner?

 **Timebreaker: Chill out, Hawk Moth. I have a sick plan!**

 _ **(Timebreaker is about to skate away. Ladybug catches her with her yo-yo, but she finds herself dragged by Timebreaker. Suddenly, they travel to the past, to the moment where Alix and Kim were racing.)**_

 **Ladybug: Whoa, what... just happened? Oh wow, we've gone back in time, haven't we?**

Mylene blinked at the screen. "You...came to that conclusion very quickly."

Ivan nodded in agreement, "You were incredibly blase about it as well."

Marinette simply shrugged, not looking up just yet, and her voice couldn't exactly be heard considering her face was currently buried in Adrien's shoulder.

 **Chloé: Whatcha got there?**

 **Adrien: Careful, it's Alix's!**

 **Chloé: What is this? Some super old case or something? If it's Alix's, it's probably worthless.**

 **Marinette: Give it back to Adrien, Chloé.**

 **Timebreaker: My watch!**

 **Ladybug: Chloé! Put the watch down!**

 _ **(Chloé breaks the watch)**_

The class winced as the watch broke again, this was where the events they remembered started.

 **Timebreaker: Noooo! Ladybug, this time it's your fault! I need more energy. I gotta go further back in time!**

 **Alix: Ladybug. It's all Ladybug's fault!**

 **Hawk Moth: Could this be possible? Do I see double vision in my future? Or should I say double villain? Fly away, my devilish akuma, then join this troubled soul!**

Marinette, now that the show had gone back in time to where Adrien hadn't sacrificed himself, finally looked up, and allowed herself to watch the show from here.

Though she did stay leaning against Adrien.

She was going to take advantage of this situation for as long as possible, thank you very much.

 **Ladybug: Everyone, get out of here! Don't let her touch you!**

 **Adrien: Time to transform.**

 **Marinette: Who are you?**

Alya snorted. "Girl, if that had been an imposter, you would have given yourself away immediately!"

Marinette blushed and smiled sheepishly. "Oops?" She offered weakly, Alya simply rolled her eyes.

"Mari, I swear, you're hopeless sometimes."

 **Ladybug: Uhh, I don't really have time to explain right now, but I'm you from just a few minutes in the future.**

 **Tikki: She's right! I can feel it! She is you from the future!**

Marinette looked down at her kwami, "What did you mean, 'feel it', Tikki?" Tikki perked up from her perch on Marinette's lap.

"Oh! Kwami can sense each other! We can feel each other's presence when they're awake, and within a certain distance." Tikki tilted her head to the side, "Wayzz, Master Fu's kwami probably felt Hawk Moth abusing Nooroo's Miraculous, and that's what caused him to give out our Miraculouses." Marinette's brow furrowed.

"Does that mean you've been able to sense Plagg this entire time?" Tikki nodded.

"Yes! I've known he was nearby ever since you took me to school with you, well, took me to school when I wasn't dormant in my Miraculous." She said, scolding, Marinette rubbed her neck sheepishly, "I just didn't know he was right in front of me." Marinette nodded thoughtfully.

 **Marinette: Crazy!**

 **Ladybug: Listen. I know it seems unbelievable, but trust me, I mean, trust...yourself? Oh, and dad's gonna call me! I mean, you, in two minutes! He won't be happy because Ms. Chamack is waiting for you outside the bakery door!**

Marinette felt the same headache she'd gotten during this exchange last time. The tenses were so confusing!

 **Marinette: The cake... But I, I still have...**

 **Ladybug: Time? That's what I thought too. Ms. Chamack will be early. Just leave now and make sure to take care of the cake. Don't worry, Ladybug can handle this single-handed.** _ **(Marinette runs to the bakery)**_ **How did I get myself into these crazy situations?**

 _ **(The two Timebreakers meet each other)**_

 **Ladybug:** _ **(sees Cat Noir)**_ **Cat Noir, I can't explain now, but we got to capture Timebreaker's akuma! Your life depends on it!**

 **Cat Noir: Which life? I've got nine.**

 **Ladybug: I'm serious! The akuma is in her rollerblades. We gotta release it!**

Adrien winced, suddenly he realized why Ladybug had been so serious. He squeezed consolingly, "I'm sorry Bugaboo, I didn't know." Marinette simply looked up at him and shook her head.

"It's okay Adrien, you couldn't have known why I was so annoyed." She returned the half hug, her arm wrapping around Adrien's chest, much to the excitement of Alya, who suddenly wished she had her phone with her.

 _ **(They jump off the roof and land by the two Timebreakers.)**_ **Cat Noir: Am I seeing double all of a sudden?**

 **Ladybug: Another thing I don't have time to explain.**

 **Timebreaker 1: The energy from these two will be enough for both of us to go farther back in time!**

 **Timebreaker 2: Heh, I want my watch back! Let's do it!**

 **Ladybug: Whatever you do, don't let either of them touch you!**

 **Hawk Moth: Get the Miraculous, Timebreaker!**

 _ **(They start to fight.)**_

 **Timebreaker 1: If we were faster, those bozos would be no match for us.**

 **Timebreaker 2: Then let's stock up on more energy first. Then, we'll destroy them!** _ **(The Timebreakers skate away. Ladybug and Cat Noir chase them.)**_

 _ **Scene: Bakery. Ms. Chamack sees Marinette running towards her**_

 **Ms. Chamack: Oh, hold on. Here she comes now. It's fine, thanks.**

 **Tom: It's all good.**

 **Marinette: Sorry again for making you wait.** _ **(closes the door)**_ **Hahh…**

Chloe raised an eyebrow, "Did she not feel the need to mention the fact that you came from down the street, and not from inside?" She scoffed, "Your lie was almost found out, how _careless._ " Marinette rolled her eyes.

 **Tikki: Mission accomplished.**

 **Marinette: You mean Mission #1 accomplished, time for Mission #2!**

 _ **[Transformation Sequence]**_

 **Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette turns into Ladybug)**

 _ **Scene: Trocadero. The Timebreakers are skating, and Ladybug and Cat Noir chase them.**_

 **Timebreaker 1: We've got enough speed. Let's go hardcore on Ladybug and Cat Noir!**

 **Timebreaker 2: Once we get the energy from these two...**

 **Timebreaker 1: We'll have enough to go back in time together.**

 **Timebreaker 2: And get our watch!**

Max shook his head slightly to dispel his headache from following the two's "twin speak".

Alix rubbed her head slightly as well, seeing two of her was already confusing enough, trying to follow who was who was even worse!

Kim was simply trying to force away the fantasies that two Alix's engendered.

He was failing miserably.

 **Cat Noir: I thought we were chasing them!**

 _ **(The Timebreakers are about to steal their energy, but a yo-yo stops them.)**_

Marinette sighed slightly, if she hadn't been there, then she and Cat Noir would have been frozen in time!

Marinette rubbed her forehead irritably.

The tenses themselves were confusing, trying to use them correctly, plus having both sets of memories made it even worse!

 **Timebreakers: Hyaaahhh!**

 **Ladybug 1: Hey, you two! Need a hand?**

 **Ladybug 2: Thanks!**

 **Ladybug 1: They're insane on their rollerblades.**

 **Ladybug 2: And unstoppable on the ground!**

 **Ladybug 1: So, what if they were not on the ground?**

Adrien tried not to drool, seeing as technically there were now _three_ Ladybugs.

He almost considered trying to get Alix akumatized again in order to live out his wonderful fantasies.

 **Cat Noir: Two Ladybugs? I'm in heaven!**

 **Timebreaker 1: Change of plan. We gotta go back in time now. There'll be less of them!**

 **Timebreaker 2: I'm down.**

 **Hawk Moth: Don't fail me this time!**

 _ **(The Timebreakers skate away)**_

 **Ladybugs: They're planning to go back in time again! Lucky Charm!** _ **(A bicycle lock and a traffic cone appear)**_ **Any ideas?**

 **Cat Noir: While you two figure it out, I'll try to buy you some time.**

 **(Ladybug's lucky vision detects an ice cream sign)**

 **Ladybug 1: Are you thinking what I'm thinking?**

 **Ladybug 2: Of course!**

 **Cat Noir:** _ **(hides behind a wall)**_ **Cataclysm!** _ **(uses his Cataclysm to break the wall)**_

 **Timebreakers: Huh?** _ **(They skate back, and see Ladybug)**_

 **Timebreaker 1: Let's freeze her on her way past!**

 _ **(Ladybug uses the bicycle lock to tie the Timebreakers' legs, while the other Ladybug uses the traffic cone and the ice cream sign to make a ramp.)**_

 **Timebreaker: We're going too fast! We can't stop!**

 _ **(The Timebreakers get launched by the ramp)**_

Max stared confusedly at the screen. "If there had only been one Ladybug, then would you have still had the same plan, or would your Lucky Charm have been altered to something more appropriate?" He questioned, sounding highly confused.

Marinette looked equally as confused as she tried to think it over, her nose scrunched up cutely as she thought. "I….don't know…" She looked down at her lap, "What _would_ happen Tikki?"

This time the kwami tried to figure it out, but didn't let on to her confusion, instead she simply shrugged her arms and looked up at her Holder. "I don't know Marinette, even _I_ don't understand the full power, or the sentience of the magic behind Lucky Charm." Tikki frowned slightly, "I'm sorry Marinette."

Marinette picked up her kwami with one hand, scooping her into her palm, and nuzzled her lightly. "It's no problem Tikki, maybe we can figure it out together sometime. Okay?" Tikki nodded, smiling now from the affection.

Max bit down a scream of inarticulate rage. "I don't understand how your powers work, and it is very vexing!" He said agitatedly, Plagg took this moment to fly out of Adrien's hair and into Max's line of sight.

"We're godlike beings who turn your teenaged friends into magical superheroes, who are currently trying to stop a magical supervillain who wants to steal their magical jewelry, by improperly using another godlike being who transforms him into a magical supervillain." Plagg shook his head, "And you're annoyed because you can't figure out how one of their magical superpowers work?" With a smirk, Plagg flew back into his Holder's hair, snickering all the way.

Adrien sighed exasperatedly, "I'm sorry about him Max, sometimes Plagg just doesn't know when to quit." He looked back at his friend, only to see Max sitting completely still, giving the screen a thousand yard stare, his eye twitching slightly.

Kim waved a hand in front of Max's face concernedly, "Max? Hellloooooo? Anyone home?" He frowned, "I think Plagg broke him, Adrien." Kim suddenly smirked as an idea came to him. "Hey Max, Sabrina wants to go on a date with you!" He yelled loudly, causing the girl in question to blush furiously, Chloe to scoff, and Max to suddenly look around frantically.

"Wh-What?! I- I have no idea where to take her, or what to wear!" He began freaking out, mumbling about what the acceptable level of romance on a first date was, and the facts and figures of how well dressed is too well dressed, and generally flying into a frenzy before he saw Kim barely holding back laughter.

"You tricked me." He said flatly, light glinting off his glasses dangerously.

Kim shrugged, "I was just trying to keep you from staying dead to the world, Max, it's no big deal."

Max huffed angrily, "Except for the fact you just shouted out my crush to the entire class!" He shouted, causing Sabrina, who was still trying to accept the fact that someone had a crush on her, to blush even further, and Kim to rub his neck apologetically.

"Sorry Max, I was just trying to help." He said, his voice dropping from its usual high volume.

Max nodded, "Apology accepted," he smirked evilly, "after I do this." Max suddenly stood and cleared his throat as Kim watched, confused. "Lê Chiến Kim has a crush on Alix Kubdel." He announced loudly, causing Alix to smile triumphantly, and Kim to turn very interesting shades of red.

"I knew it!"Alix shouted, fist pumping the air. She jumped out of her seat and walked down the aisle, smirking at the boy. "You have a crush on me, huh?" Kim nodded embarrassedly, it was a good look on him, she thought. "Since when?"

Kim drew himself up, looking down at the girl, "Not long after I turned into Dark Cupid actually." He mumbled, causing Alix to smile even wider.

"Huh, funny, it was the same for me, so" she said casually, as though discussing the weather, "You, me, the football game on Sunday? You in?"

Kim's face lit up, "You bet!" He turned towards Max, who was watching the whole thing in bewilderment.

"What just happened?" He asked, Rose squealed and answered him.

"Alix just asked out Kim, and he said yes!" Rose looked even happier than Kim and Alix at the prospect, Juleka shook her head fondly at her best friend's antics.

Marinette smiled widely and looked up at the class, "As happy as I am for the new couple, and believe me, I am, can we please finish this episode?" The four of them all nodded, some more sheepishly than others.

 **Timebreakers: Waahhhhh!**

 **Ladybug: Now!** _ **(The two Ladybugs use their Yo-yos to catch the two Timebreakers, and two of their skates fall off)**_

 **Ladybugs: (they break the skates) No more evil doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!** _ **(They catch the akuma.)**_ **Gotcha!** _ **(They release them.)**_ **Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!** _ **(Everything turns back to normal.)**_ **Pound it!** _ **(The two Ladybugs become one, the watch is fixed, and Timebreaker is turned back into Alix.)**_

Adrien looked slightly disappointed as the two Ladybugs merged. Which Marinette noticed as she smacked him playfully on the head. "I know what you're thinking about, you alley cat, and you better stop." Nino didn't catch on immediately to what Marinette was referring to, but as soon as his best friend started blushing, he did.

"Adrien, you perv!" He called out teasingly, causing him to blush even more.

Alya cackled in delight at the scene.

 **Alix: Huh?**

 **Ladybug: Here. I think this is yours?** _ **(Gives Alix the watch)**_

 **Alix: Sweet! How did you fix it? Thank you! I should never have given it to someone else to look after. It was my responsibility. My bad.**

 **Ladybug: Responsibility isn't something to be taken lightly. I should know.**

 **Alix: You're totally right. I'll be more careful next time for sure. Thanks, Ladybug.**

Alix nodded at the screen, once again taking the lesson to heart.

"Now if only Marinette could remember that one." Tikki said teasingly, causing Marinette to blush.

 **Cat Noir: I was just getting used to having two Ladybugs around.**

 **Ladybug: But now, you're gonna get used to no Ladybugs around. Gotta split before I change back.** _ **(Swings away)**_

 **Cat Noir: Ahhh... She'll fall for me someday. It's just a matter of time.**

Adrien smiled widely and squeezed his Lady happily. "I was right!" He crowed loudly.

Marinette rolled her eyes, "I'll have to get back to you on that one." She said coyly, "Can't let your ego get _too_ much bigger, after all."

"My Lady!" He gasped, an odd mix between pleasure and indignance.

 **Hawk Moth: You slipped by me this time, Ladybug and Cat Noir. But one day, past, present or future, you will be destroyed! And I'll have your Miraculouses! I will be UNSTOPPABLE! Mwahahaha!**

 _ **Scene: Bakery. Marinette's parents have arrived from their anniversary dinner.**_

 **Marinette: Huh? Hey! So, did you have a nice anniversary?**

 **Tom: We sure did. Although, it was a close call.**

 **Marinette: Huh? Oh, yeah! Hehehe. Ms. Chamack. I'm so sorry that I kept her waiting.**

 **Sabine: Next time, please wait for the customer in the bakery and not in your room, listening to your loud music!**

 **Marinette: Got it. I promise I won't screw up next time.**

 **Tom: Good, cause Mom's right. There's only one Marinette, and we're counting on her.** _ **(winks)**_

 _ **(Marinette and her parents share a big hug.)**_

 _ **THE END.**_

"Awww!" Rose cooed at the screen, "Your family is adorable!"

Marinette smiled at the girl, "Thanks Rose, they're the best!" She said happily, Marinette picked up the remote after waiting a few seconds for anyone to go to the concessions table or the restroom.

As soon as she was sure everyone was satisfied, she leaned back into Adrien and sighed blissfully, picking up the remote and reading the next episode in line.

"The next episode is…"

* * *

 **A/N: Hello everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **I originally wrote Marinette saying ¨I- I love you Adrien, you and Cat Noir", but then I wrote that bit between Alix and Kim, and that would have been upstaged by Adrinette, so I had to move it to a later chapter. :(**

 **I figured since Marinette was already emotional from seeing Cat sacrifice himself for her, which was already bad when she didn't know who he was, that knowing it was also the** _ **other**_ **most important boy in her life would make it even worse.**

 **Also, as much as Ladybug might rebuff Cat Noir, I like to think that if she lost her Kitty Cat, she would seriously consider giving up her Miraculous if she was expected to work with someone with the same powers, the same name, but completely different. I don't think she could handle it.**

 **Also, one last quick little thing, though I had Alix say football. I feel I should clarify, if only to stop people from asking why french kids would go to a Football game. I meant the sport that Americans call Soccer. Not American Football.**

 **Their first date is to a soccer game.**

 **I thought it was fitting.**

 **Anyways, I shall see you next time!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Pharaoh

"And the next episode is… The Pharaoh."

Alix cheered, "Yes! That's my brother!" She smirked mischievously, "Maybe I'll get some good blackmail material out of this." Her eyes sparkled with mirth at the idea.

Marinette rolled her eyes, glad that Alix at least seemed to be over the actions of Timebreaker and hit play.

 _ **Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. A video of Alya in Paris is being viewed.**_

 **Alya: Don't blink now, 'cause we are live from Paris. Yo peeps, Alya here, bringing you the one and only Ladyblog.** _ **(Helicopter noises)**_ **Huh? What is that?** _ **(Ladybug flies by, hanging on to her yo-yo, tied to a helicopter. She drops a book.)**_ **. Ladybug in action. Hang on 'cause we're going for a ride.** _ **(Alya runs over and picks up the book.)**_ **Freak out! What you got here is no ordinary book, it's a tenth grade history book. And I should know, 'cause I've got this** _ **very**_ **same book. Could our very own Ladybug be a high school student,** _ **(zoom out to reveal the Ladyblog website, which Marinette is watching the video from)**_ **in real life? Whoa!**

Adrien blinked, focused on what Ladybug's costume looked like, then looked over to Marinette. "Where did you put that, Marinette?"

Marinette, for her part, simply winked at him. "A girl's gotta have some secrets, Adrien." She smirked at him and turned back to the screen.

 **Marinette: I told you from day one Tikki, I'm a total klutz!**

 **Tikki: What's done is done; we can't change what happened. We can only move forward. Alya must not find out who you are. You know how persistent she can be with her blog totally dedicated to Ladybug.**

 **Marinette: But how? Maybe I'm not cut out for this whole Ladybug thing.**

Alya gasped, and Chloe looked torn between despair that her favorite superhero would contemplate quitting, and exalted over the idea that Marinette would no longer be Ladybug.

Marinette put a hand on Alya's shoulder before she could say anything, "This was early days, Alya. I'm much more secure in my role as Ladybug now."

Alya let out a sigh of relief.

Chloe was stuck in the exact same conundrum as before.

 **Tikki: You are the chosen one, Marinette. It will all work out, trust me. Everyone has a past they can learn from.** _ **(Tikki types on the computer, bringing up a page on Egyptian pharaohs.)**_ **This will show you why.**

 **Marinette: An exhibition at the Louvre? On the pharaoh Tutankhamun? What does that have to do with my book and Alya?**

 **Tikki: You must persuade Alya to go there with you, and make sure she brings the book. You'll tell her you found out something about Ladybug.**

 **Marinette: At the museum?**

 **Tikki: You'll see!**

 **Marinette: Well, I don't know how I'm gonna convince Alya to go to an Egyptian exhibit, much less convince her that I'm not Ladybug!**

 **Tikki: She will be interested, and so will you. Promise .**

Marinette rolled her eyes, "Are all kwamis so purposefully vague, or is that just you, Tikki?"

Tikki smiled enigmatically at her holder, "You'll just have to wait and see, Marinette!"

Marinette let out an explosive sigh perfectly in time with her kwami's giggle.

Tikki however, smiled once again at her holder. "It wouldn't have had the same impact if I'd just told you, Marinette." Tikki said quite seriously. "I wanted you to understand that you were part of something greater than you even thought!" Her smiled returned, "You needed the reassurance, and the knowledge that came with seeing Henite, my holder from that time," she added at Marinette's confused look, "and me on that papyrus scroll." Her eyes narrowed in thought, "Though I don't remember being known about in that time, at least, not at the time of Tutankhamun using black magic to try to bring back Nefertiti from the dead." She shook her head and motioned for Marinette to start the episode again.

 _ **Scene: Louvre. Alya and Marinette are going into the Louvre museum.**_

 **Alya: Can you believe it? All I gotta do is find to do who this history book belongs to and BAM, I figure out Ladybug's true identity! I'm so on this one!**

 **Marinette: You really think you could figure out who Ladybug is from a textbook that every high school student owns?**

 **Alya: Yep. 'Cause our school is the only school that uses that book! HA! So, all I gotta do is find out which girl in tenth grade lost her history book last week. There are forty-three girls, not counting myself-**

 **Marinette: Forty-two! Not count you... or me.**

 **Alya:** _ **(elbows Marinette)**_ **Hmm, yesterday** _ **somebody**_ **didn't have their textbook in class.**

 **Marinette:** _ **(worried)**_ **Uh- I left it at home. You know how I always forget my stuff.**

 **Alya: Hmm...** _ **(chuckles)**_ **Just messing with you, Marinette. Of course I'll only drop you from my investigation when you bring your history book back to class.**

Alya finally decided to speak up, "Girl, you're lucky I wasn't tipped off by your nervousness." She raised an eyebrow at her best friend/favorite superhero, "Did you actually remember to put your name in the textbook?"

Marinette smiled sheepishly while pushing her index fingers together.

Alya groaned loudly in annoyance and facepalmed, a loud _'slap!'_ echoing through the theater.

 _ **(Jalil Kubdel runs between Alya and Marinette carrying a folder full of papers. He pushes past them and trips, papers flying everywhere. His medallion falls, and he picks it up.)**_

 **Jalil: It's not broken!**

 **Alya:** _ **(annoyed)**_ **Uh, I'm okay too, thanks for asking.**

 **Jalil: I'm sorry. Hey, you're in the same grade as Alix, right? I'm her older brother, Jalil Kubdel. So you're into Tutankhamun too?** _ **(looks up)**_ **Dad!**

Alix shook her head at her brother's antics. "Always got his head in a book." She looked down at Alya, "You should see him at home, it's even _worse."_

 **Alya: Weird. So again girl, why are we here? This exhibit's got something to do with Ladybug? For reals?**

 **Marinette: Well, uh...** _ **(She looks at Tikki in her purse. Tikki points at an Egyptian papyrus.)**_ **Yeah, it's over there.** _ **(She takes Alya over to it. They look at it, Marinette trying to see the significance, Alya looking bored.)**_

Marinette rolled her eyes, "And yet, we still didn't find that image of Ladybug until Alya saw it _flying past her_." Alya pushed her glasses up her nose with a smug expression.

"I'm just more observant!" Marinette stuck her tongue out at Alya and pressed play.

 _ **Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien Agreste is watching the same video from the Ladyblog shown earlier.**_

 **Alya: Hang on, 'cause we're going for a ride. Freak out! What you got here is no ordinary book, it's a tenth grade history book. And I should know, 'cause I've got this** _ **very**_ **same book. Could our very own Ladybug be a high school student, in real life?**

 **Adrien: That's crazy! What are the odds that we have the same textbook? Maybe we even go to the same school!**

The class snickered at Adrien's excitement.

"And who knows?" Alix began in a faux-excited voice, "Maybe you're even in the same class!"

Adrien rolled his eyes, but kept facing the screen.

 **Plagg: Don't you think you know her then?** _ **(eats his cheese)**_ **Why bother yourself with ladies when you could be enjoying this?**

 **Adrien: For one, ladies smell about a thousand times better than that cheese. And they're much better-looking.**

 **Plagg: Suit yourself. Your loss.**

Plagg nodded in agreement with himself, prompting Tikki to fly up and smack the back of his head.

"Hey!" Plagg whined, Tikki smiled innocently at him in response.

 **Adrien: My only loss is my appetite.**

 _ **Scene: Louvre. Marinette and Alya are still on the exhibition.**_

 **Alya: Come on, tell me what it is already!**

 **Marinette: No, no, cause... it wouldn't be a surprise then...** _ **(under her breath)**_ **for you** _ **or**_ **me.**

 **(Marinette and Tikki look at an ancient Egyptian papyrus)**

 **Jalil: I'm telling you, father, it's right there in the hieroglyphics.** _ **(He pushes Marinette aside.)**_ **Excuse me.** ("Jalil! What the hell!" Alix yelled at the screen.) **There, as you know, the one with the scepter is Tutankhamun, the first. And there, opposite is Nefertiti, his princess. There are exactly one hundred mummies beside them. She died several years before him, and the sun god Ra took her as his goddess.**

 **Mr. Kubdel: Yes, I know all that. I'm the director of this exhibition, remember?**

 **Jalil: Then you also know that Tutankhamun wanted to bring his princess back to life, by offering the sun god a new wife. This seemed to illustrate the ritual he devised. Nobody has ever fully deciphered the hieroglyphics, but I have! It's a magic chant that needs to be recited in order to complete the ritual! I'm sure of it!**

 **Marinette: He kinda reminds me of someone else with crazy ideas... you!**

Marinette winced as she turned towards Alix, who was now glaring at her. She went to apologize, but was cut off before she could say anything.

"I know my brother can be odd, and a little bit rude sometimes, Marinette, but I'm the only one who's allowed to insult him, or his work, got it?" She asked, a not so subtle threat in her voice.

Marinette nodded, "I'm sorry Alix, that wasn't very nice of me, I apologize." Alix nodded agreeably, and looked back at the screen, signalling Marinette to press play.

 **Alya: You might think my theories about Ladybug are crazy, but you watch, girl, I'll prove you wrong.**

 **Mr. Kubdel: Jalil, these types of frescoes are almost always the illustration for a legend. They called it a legend for a reason...**

 **Jalil: That's what everyone thinks. But I know it's real. I can prove it!**

 **Mr. Kubdel: Really? Exactly how are you going to prove it?**

 **Jalil: I just need to get my hands on Tutankhamun's scepter and recite the spell!**

 **Mr. Kubdel: Are you serious? Don't even think of touching that scepter. I'd lose my job on the spot. It's a priceless historical object! Not a toy!**

 **Jalil: Come on, dad! We have to try out the spell! What if Tutankhamun had found out how to bring people back to life?**

 **Mr. Kubdel: Listen, Jalil! That's enough! Get your head out of those papyrus scrolls and focus on the real world! This one!** _ **(He leaves. Jalil drops his papers, looking sad.)**_

 _ **Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**_

 **Hawk Moth: There's nothing wrong with living out a fantasy. Espscially when I can make it a reality.** _ **(turns a butterfly into an akuma)**_ **Fly away, my evil akuma, and transform that young man!**

This time, instead of flinching, or otherwise shying or looking away from the screen, Alix glared at the image of Hawk Moth with such loathing that the class half expected her to get akumatized on the spot.

Kim looked Alix with concern, and after a moment of thought, wrapped an arm around her shoulders, shocking her out of her attempt to kill Hawk Moth by glaring at him. Kim smiled shyly, and slightly fearfully, but Alix smiled back and scooted her chair slightly closer to him.

 _ **Scene: Louvre. Marinette and Alya are still at the exhibition. Marinette tries to figure out the significance of the symbols.**_

 **Marinette: Uhhh... ahhh...**

 _ **(Alya yawns and takes the history book out of her bag.)**_

 **Marinette: Gah! Put that down! I'm gonna show you the secret I found out about Ladybug!**

 **Alya: 'Bout time. This better be blog-worthy.**

"I have far too much patience for you, girl." Alya said teasingly, causing Marinette to smile.

"That's part of what makes you such a great friend." She said back, causing Alya to give her a nearly blinding smile.

"Aww, girl, you're too sweet!" Alya said happily, leaning over to give her best friend a hug, before leaning out of it to give her a mock serious face. "Don't think this gets you out of giving me all those interviews you owe me though." Marinette rolled her eyes.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Alya."

 _ **Scene: Outside the Louvre. Jalil is upset, and an akuma flies into his amulet.**_

 **Hawk Moth: Pharaoh, I am Hawk Moth. I have endowed you with the magical power of the ancient gods. You must do me a favor in return for this gift.**

 **Jalil: My precious Nefertiti will come back to life!** _ **(Jalil turns into the Pharaoh)**_

Alix snickered, "When I get home, I am _so_ teasing him for that!"

 _ **Scene: Louvre. Marinette and Alya are still looking at the papyrus.**_

 **Marinette: Uhhh.. ahhh...**

 **Alya: This thing's making my eyes hurt.** _ **(She starts to get her book out again, but Marinette stops her.)**_

 **Marinette: Look closely! It is in there.** _ **(sees the Pharaoh)**_ **Huh?**

"You know, at this point I really should have noticed you didn't actually know what type of secret you'd dug up about Ladybug." Alya said, she paused, thinking for a moment. "Then again, something tells me this entire episode is going to be like this for me."

Marinette didn't reply, she simply smiled impishly.

 **Museum employee:** _ **(blows a whistle)**_ **Hey, you!**

Kim looked confused, "But he didn't do anything wrong yet… why would you try to stop him?" Max gave him a look that seemed to both pity him, and question his intelligence all in one.

"Kim, there was no way that _wasn't_ an akuma, I mean, look at him!" Max waved an arm towards the screen, Kim shrugged sheepishly.

 **Pharaoh: Tut, give me time!** _ **(His face changes. He traps the employee and the civilians in golden bubbles. Marinette and Alya avoid one. Alya grins and gets out her smartphone.)**_

Nino narrowed his eyes at screen, "Come on Hawkmoth! Bubbles were my thing! Get some originality!" Alya rolled her eyes fondly and smacked him lightly on the back of his head.

 **Marinette: Alya, hide!**

 **Pharaoh: Get out of here, faster!** _ **(The bubbles fly out of the room.)**_

 _ **(Marinette hides from the Pharaoh)**_

 **Marinette: Time to transform!**

 _ **[Transformation Sequence]**_

 **Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha!** _ **(Marinette turns into Ladybug.)**_

Alya stole remote from Marinette and paused it, staring at the screen incredulously before looking at Marinette and Tikki, who both looked amused.

"You know what, girl?" Alya said, her voice deceptively calm. "I'm not even mad. I'm just annoyed at this point." She pressed play, muttering under her breath about how blind she must be.

Marinette giggled.

 **Alya:** _ **(whispering, recording a video on her phone)**_ **OMG. Coming to you live, Ladyblog viewers, I'm at the scene even before Ladybug or Cat Noir! This is insane!**

Adrien and Marinette both laughed at the comment, and quieted down to snickers when Alya turned to glare at them.

 _ **The scene shifts to Adrien's room. Adrien and Plagg are watching Alya's video. Adrien is shocked.**_

 **Plagg: Wow! I love the face changes! You could use that one!**

Marinette turned to look at Plagg, "I'm quite fond of Adrien's face, thank you very much." She said, smirking when Adrien's cheeks turned a very pretty - in her opinion- shade of red.

Alya rolled her eyes, preferring this Marinette to the one that couldn't even say a word in the presence of her crush.

 **Adrien: Time to transform!**

 _ **[Transformation Sequence]**_

 **Adrien: Plagg, claws out!** _ **(Adrien turns into Cat Noir.)**_

 _ **Scene: Louvre. The Pharaoh steals the scepter and the papyrus.**_

 _ **(Ladybug slides under a gate just as it closes.)**_

 **Ladybug: You know that's considered stealing.**

 **Pharaoh: Actually, I'm taking back what rightfully belongs to me.**

 **Ladybug: Maybe if you were the real Pharaoh, which you're not!**

"Now that I think about it, she has a point." Max said, staring at the screen with narrowed eyes, "The Pharaoh is the only Akuma to ever think he was someone else completely, rather than just a demonized form of their frustrations." Max pursed his lips, "Odd, yet interesting."

 **Alya: Look at Ladybug go! If I'm dreaming, don't wake me up!** _ **(Ladybug shoos her.)**_ **Ladybug waved at me! No way!**

Marinette's facepalm echoed through the theater. "How did you get _that_ confused with a wave…." She muttered, her voice just barely making it through her hand.

Alya looked slightly sheepish now that she had context. "Heh. Heh. Oops?"

Marinette pinched her nose in exasperation. "We need to have a _serious_ talk about safety during akuma attacks, Alya." Adrien nodded in agreement.

Alya looked even more sheepish.

 _ **(Ladybug uses her yo-yo to attack the Pharaoh, but he grabs the yo-yo and swings Ladybug away, making her crash into a wall.)**_

The class winced in pain, and looked to Marinette, who was rubbing her back in phantom pain.

Then the moment was ruined when someone began humming "Walk like an Egyptian."

 **Pharaoh: Sekhmet, give me your strength!** _ **(His face changes. He uses his strength to bend the bars, but Cat Noir appears.)**_

 **Cat Noir: How nice of you to hold the door open for me!** _ **(He attacks the Pharaoh, but the Pharaoh grabs him and throws him into a coffin.)**_

"Thanks for showing up, Cat Noir." Alix said, clapping sarcastically.

Adrien blushed and rubbed the back of his neck in sheepishness.

Marinette, though at the time she'd been worried, couldn't help but find his reaction to it now hilarious, and it showed by her letting out a very poorly disguised snicker as a cough.

Adrien pouted at this, but his slight hurt was assuaged by his lady playfully ruffling his hair.

 **Pharaoh: Enjoy your coffin!** _ **(laughs)**_

 **Alya:** _ **(recording Ladybug as she tries to open the coffin)**_ **This is hecka crazy! Keep your eyes peeled!** _ **(sees the Pharaoh standing over her)**_ **Hiya!**

Nearly the entire class facepalmed in unison to Alya's chagrin.

"You're not supposed to talk to akumas…" Marinette mumbled into her hand again, wondering just how little of a survival instinct her best friend had.

Alya however, was feeling slightly defensive, and defiant in the face of all the negativity and lack of faith in her she was facing, and so showed it by trying to make a counter argument.

"A reporter has to take risks to get their footage! I can't just stay a few hundred meters away and _still_ get good footage." Alya said, though her argument sounded weak, even to her, and it showed by the amount of doubt and concern she saw on her friend's faces. "What? The Ladyblog wouldn't be half as popular as it is if I went with grainy footage taken from hundreds of meters away! I have to do what's best for my blog!" Marinette's face looked very interesting at this statement, like she wanted to argue, but also like she somewhat agreed, she was saved from finding something to say, however, by Adrien.

"Just don't go trying to interview akumas, okay?" Adrien asked, his eyes shining with concern and worry over her wellbeing. "It works out for all of us in the end," he started, not allowing her to reply, "Marinette and I don't have to worry about an akuma trying to sacrifice you again, which lets us do our jobs even better, and your life expectancy goes up by a few decades in exchange." He gave her a very Cat-like smirk. "Sound like a fair deal?"

Alya nodded defeatedly, but her eyes still held fire in them, "Don't go thinking that I won't be on the sidelines filming, I may not get as close as usual, but I'm not going to stay in some remote location," her eyes flicked over Adrien specifically, "even with that fancy camera you promised me." Adrien and Marinette both nodded in agreement.

"We wouldn't have it any other way, Alya." Marinette turned to her partner, "Right, Chaton?"

Adrien nodded, leaving no room for argument on the matter.

 **Pharaoh:** _ **(Places his hands on Alya's face)**_ **Your face. Fate has placed you on my path. Come with me!** _ **(He slings her over his shoulder and walks out.)**_

 **Alya: Hey! Hands off the threads. I can walk myself!**

 **Ladybug:** _ **(sighs)**_ **Seriously?!** _ **(throws opens the coffin and runs after the Pharaoh)**_ **Let her go!**

 **Cat Noir: Hiding behind an innocent bystander! You're weak, Pharaoh!**

 **Pharaoh: I'm way more powerful than you are.** _ **(He uses his strength to close the bars and walks away)**_

 **Alya:** _ **(slightly nervous)**_ **And don't forget! All the latest behind-the-scenes are on my blog!**

 **Cat Noir: That Alya is one brave chick.**

 **Ladybug: If by brave you mean bossy, feisty, and bold? Yup, that's her! Come on, get us out of here, Cat Noir!**

Adrien's eyes narrowed at the screen, "You know, now that I think about it, and we aren't in a hurry to save Alya's life, I really should have known only someone who knows Alya really well, like you, Marinette, would call Alya those things." He turned to see what Marinette had to say, and saw her smiling sheepishly at her best friend who now looked slightly annoyed.

"I meant that in the best possible way, Alya! I swear!" Marinette said nervously, an incredibly fake grin plastered on her face. Alya's face immediately turned from annoyed to amused as she laughed at the anxious expression on her best friend's face.

"You're my best friend, Marinette, if you had agreed, _then_ I would have been insulted." She said with a smirk, gaining a fond eye roll from Marinette before she turned back to the screen.

 **Cat Noir: Cataclysm!** _ **(uses his Cataclysm to break the bars)**_ **How are we gonna find them?**

 **Ladybug: Alya's got a livestream on her blog!** _ **(Plays the video from the screen of her yo-yo)**_

Max's eye twitched.

 **Alya:** _ **(from video)**_ **Hi, everyone! Alya here, liveblogging from the shoulder of the terrifying villain! Huge scoop to come, stay tuned!**

 **Cat Noir:** _ **(his Miraculous blinks)**_ **Uhh, you go ahead. I'll join you as soon as my Miraculous is charged up again.**

 **Ladybug: Hurry up. It's gonna take both of us to defeat him.** _ **(They run separate ways)**_

 _ **(Outside the Louvre, the Pharaoh throws Alya to the ground.)**_

 **Alya: Hey!**

 **Pharaoh: On to the next phase. Anubis, bring me mummies!** _ **(His face morphs again. Beams of light shoot from his eyes, transforming civilians into mummies.)**_ **Soon, we'll be together again, my Nefertiti! My long-lost love!**

 **Alya: This is gonna be one major scoop!** _ **(She taps the Pharaoh on the shoulder.)**_ **Uh, excuse me, Pharaoh, but, uh, what exactly is going on?**

 **Pharaoh: I'm going to carry out the secret spell, to bring Nefertiti back!**

 **Alya: Ahh, hmmm. Gotcha! You're talking about the spell on the papyrus, right?**

 **Pharaoh: Correct! The one hundred mummies and the offering!**

 **Alya: Offering. What offering?**

 **Pharaoh: To persuade the sun god Ra to give me my sweet princess, I must give him something in return. A pure soul!**

 **Alya: Dude, that's hard to come by.**

 **Pharaoh: But I've already found her! You look so much like her!**

 **Alya: Say what?!**

Marinette nodded, "Now you're appropriately freaked out for being held hostage by the bad guy."

Alya stuck her tongue out at her.

 **Pharaoh:** _ **(laughs)**_

 _ **(Zoom out to Ladybug watching the video on her yo-yo.)**_

 **Ladybug: Hold on, Alya!** _ **(Ladybug runs into a time bubble, which traps her.)**_ **Whoa! Oh, no, I ran right into one of those time bubbles!** _ **(Outside view; her voice is in slow motion)**_ **I've got to get out of this!**

The class all laughed at the sound of Ladybug's voice slowed down as it was, causing Marinette to laugh along as well. Adrien smirked and leaned over to her.

"And here I thought he'd actually caught you himself, Bugaboo." His smile took the sting out of his words, and simply earned a stuck out tongue for his comment.

 **Alya:** _ **(from video)**_ **Ladybug, this is Alya! I just found out** _ **I'm**_ **the sacrificial offering to the sun god! Please hurry!**

 **Ladybug: Hold on, Alya.** _ **(Outside view as she starts running inside the bubble; slow motion)**_ **I'm nearly there!**

The class snickered again, and Alya gave her friend an amused look.

"You do know that I couldn't hear you, right?" Alya asked, with a raised eyebrow, she looked back at the screen, then to Marinette again. "You weren't anywhere near me either."

Marinette simply giggled sheepishly.

 _ **(Cut to Adrien and Plagg.)**_

 **Plagg: Oh, do you seriously think this mumbo-jumbo with the sun and mummy stuff is gonna work?**

 **Adrien: You have no respect. Your batteries are charged up enough!**

Tikki turned to glare at Plagg, who put his hands up peacefully. "In my defense, I was still dormant in my Miraculous back then! I didn't actually know about that whole fiasco until centuries later!" Tikki continued to glare at him, Plagg shifted uncomfortably in his Holder's hair. "I'm sorry okay!" Tikki smiled and nodded at him, then turned to an amused, but confused Marinette and waved for her to press play.

 _ **[Transformation Sequence]**_

 **Adrien: Plagg, claws out!** _ **(Adrien turns into Cat Noir.)**_

 _ **(Cat Noir arrives and bursts the time bubble Ladybug is trapped in.)**_

 **Ladybug: Whoa!** _ **(Cat Noir catches her)**_

 **Cat Noir: Thanks for waiting around for me!**

 **Ladybug: No problem! We've gotta find the hidden akuma and free it before he sacrifices that poor girl!**

Alya poorly disguised a snicker as a cough.

"It's like Superman trying to cover up how he knows anyone other than Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen, but worse!"

Marinette pouted, "I was panicking! I said the first thing that came to mind!"

 _ **(They arrive at the front door, and see rows of mummies.)**_

 **Ladybug: I don't see her or Pharaoh.**

 _ **(They reach the roof.)**_

 **Cat Noir: Over there!**

 _ **Scene: Outside the Louvre. The ritual is about to begin.**_

 **Alya:** _ **(sees a figure in the papyrus)**_ **Whoa, back up! Who's that goddess chick with the black spots! There, on your papyrus!**

 **Pharaoh: Ladybug, my sworn enemy! My nemesis may have kept me from carrying out my ritual 5000 years ago, but she will not stop Nefertiti from coming back to me this time!**

 **Alya: Did you say... Ladybug 5000 years ago?!**

 _ **(Ladybug and Cat Noir are shown watching the video, surprised.)**_

 **Ladybug: Everyone** _ **does**_ **have a past they can learn from.**

 **Cat Noir: Well, you don't look a day over 3000.**

Alix whistled, "Talk about a cougar fetish." Adrien and Marinette's mouths dropped in mortification, and for just a moment, the entire room was dead silent.

Then, Plagg broke out into hysterics, and everyone else in the room followed.

Alya eventually got her laughter under control, then looked back up at a still Adrien, who's face seemed to be frozen, and broke out into laughter all over again.

A few moments later, she finally stopped, and with the largest shit eating grin Marinette had ever seen, pressed play.

 **Ladybug: Now you know why I'm so much wiser than you. Hm!**

 **Pharaoh:** _ **(starting the ritual)**_ **Oh, sacred Ra, god of the sun, I Pharaoh, offer to thee a pure soul! The sacrifice for the return of Nefertiti!** _ **(The Louvre pyramid lights up, and as he**_

 _ **speaks, it shoots a beam into the sky that starts spreading darkness.)**_ **I bow to you, and present this gift with my mummies! In company, we pray to you the safe return of princess Nefertiti! Awaken, Nefertiti! Awaken! Awaken, Nefertiti! Awaken!**

 **Mummies: Awaken, Nefertiti... Awaken...**

 **Alya:** _ **(as the mummies carry her toward the pyramid)**_ **Ladybug!**

 **Ladybug: We've gotta save her before he completes the ritual, or Alya will be gone, forever!**

Myléne shivered at the thought of one of her friends dying, especially in such a terrifying way.

Ivan, noticing this, wrapped an arm around her shoulders and squeezed her reassuringly.

Myléne smiled tremulously at her boyfriend, leaning into the embrace.

 **Cat Noir: What should we do?**

 **Ladybug: Hold back the mummies while I take on the Pharaoh.**

 **Cat Noir: Why do I have to deal with these freaks while you get to slip calmly round back?**

 **Ladybug: Because I'm the only one who can capture his akuma, and because you are the bravest one out of both of us!** _ **(winks)**_

The class snickered at Marinette's little manipulation.

 **Cat Noir: Sure.**

 _ **(Ladybug swings away.)**_

 **Cat Noir: I know you don't really think that, but I'll pretend you do.**

The class broke out in laughs at this point, while Marinette furrowed her brow.

"That's not true, y'know." Marinette said, scooting slightly closer to Adrien -almost sitting in his lap as a result-, "I do think you're braver than me." She saw Adrien about to interject, and quickly covered his mouth with a finger. "You've reveled in this stuff since the beginning, I was terrified out of my mind, and you jumped directly into the line of fire." She shook her head, "You're way braver than I am, Minou."

Adrien blushed slightly at Marinette's honest praise before smirking mischievously and licking her finger.

Marinette yanked her finger away and wiped it on Adrien's shirt. "Ew!" She exclaimed, though there was a hint of amusement in her tone, that only Nino, Adrien, and Alya picked up on.

 **Mummies: Awaken, Nefertiti, Awaken... Awaken, Nefertiti, Awaken...**

 **Cat Noir: Hey there, you bunch of bandages! What do you say we wrap this up!**

The class groaned miserably.

 **Alya: Cat Noir!**

 **Pharaoh: Seize him!** _ **(The mummies run after him.)**_

 **Cat Noir: Is that really as fast as you can go?** _ **(He jumps between lamps.)**_

 **Pharaoh: Wait, this looks... like a trap!**

Chloe raised an eyebrow at the Pharaoh's exclamation. "It took you this long to figure that out?"

 _ **(Ladybug swings down and grabs Alya.)**_

 **Ladybug: Gotcha!**

 **Pharaoh: Horus, give me your wings!**

 **Alya:** _ **(recording)**_ **Peeps, you just witnessed another insane feat from Ladybug! Thanks for saving my butt!**

 **Ladybug: Oh, uh, you're welcome. But it's not over yet. Not until-**

 **Alya: Not until Ladybug destroys the pendant containing the akuma, and turns everything back to normal! I pay attention.**

 **Ladybug: The pendant! Good eye!**

Alya snorted, "I thought you already knew that," she smiled at her best friend, "If I hadn't been so terrified, I would have been fangirling over the fact that I helped Ladybug."

Marinette smiled, "While I was thankful that you managed to spot the akuma, I really would have preferred having to find it out on my own if it meant you weren't in danger." Alya shook her head with a smile.

"Believe me girl, I would have wanted the same thing."

 **Alya:** _ **(sees the Pharaoh flying in behind Ladybug)**_ **Ahhh!**

 _ **(The Pharaoh knocks Ladybug off the roof, but she uses her yo-yo to land safely.)**_

 **Alya: Way to go, Ladybug!** _ **(The Pharaoh lands behind her and throws her phone away.)**_ **No!**

 _ **(Ladybug catches the phone.)**_

Alya squealed happily, hugging Marinette around the neck with both arms. "Girl, do you know how excited I was to see _the_ Ladybug save my phone?" She leaned back with a smirk, "Although, you saving my phone makes a lot more sense now than it did then."

Marinette smiled, patting one of Alya's arms, "Well I couldn't let my best frend's phone get destroyed, could I? That thing is basically your life."

 **Pharaoh: You're not going to win this time, Ladybug!**

 **Alya: Help me, Ladybug!**

 **Pharaoh: Crush that insect!**

 _ **(Ladybug is surrounded by mummies. She witnesses Alya being thrown onto the beam of light and carried upward.)**_

 **Cat Noir: What the?** _ **(He sees three mummies about to throw a car at him, but Ladybug wraps her yo-yo around his ankle and pulls him to safety.)**_

 **Ladybug: Cat Noir! This way!**

 _ **(Ladybug runs onto a bus. The mummies follow her on, and she exits. Cat Noir turns the bus on its side.)**_

 **Ladybug: We have to save Alya before she reaches the circle of darkness!**

 **Pharaoh: You will not stop me from bringing Nefertiti back! I'll finish you off! Anubis, bring me mummies!** _ **(He shoots beams at Ladybug and Cat Noir, but they dodge them. Ladybug uses his yo-yo to grab the Pharaoh, while Cat Noir tries to rescue Alya.)**_

Marinette tilted her head to the side. "Hey Tikki, is his personality based off of the actual Pharaoh, or is it just an exaggeration of his obsession with Egyptian history?"

Tikki's eyes glazed over in thought, and her head cocked cutely to the side.

"I think it was a bit of both, actually. This was thousands of years ago, Marinette, but I do know that he was extremely obsessed with getting Nefertiti back, although at that point, he was more controlled by his own magic than his own ambitions."

While pretty much everyone thought this was all extremely interesting, they were quickly reminded of what they were supposed to be doing when the television unpaused itself.

 **Pharaoh: Horus, give me your wings!** _ **(He lifts himself and Ladybug into the air. While airborne, Ladybug grabs the Pharaoh's pendant and drops it.)**_

 **Ladybug: Cat Noir! The pendant! That's where the akuma is!**

 _ **(They run for the pendant, but the Pharaoh lands on it.)**_

 **Pharaoh: Sekhmet, give me your strength!** _ **(He uses his strength to make a sonic wave that knocks Ladybug and Cat Noir off. The mummies surround them.)**_

 **Pharaoh:** _ **(grabs the pendant)**_ **It's over.**

 **Alya:** _ **(coming closer and closer to the circle of darkness)**_ **Ladybug, save me!**

 **Pharaoh: Oh, Ra, god of the sun, accept this humble offering and return the princess to ME!**

The class shivered slightly at the dark tone of the fight, all but seeing the proverbial countdown reaching zero. Myléne was all but being held by Ivan at this point, and Marinette, even though she saved her, was holding Alya's hand as tightly as she could without breaking it, and Alya was doing the same in kind.

She might have put up a brave front, but she had been absolutely terrified at the time.

 **Ladybug: Lucky Charm!** _ **(A Ladybug costume appears.)**_ **A Ladybug outfit?**

 **Cat Noir: That's our last hope?**

Plagg snickered, "Yeah! He could have just grabbed his from home!" The rest of the class joined in on the opportunity to lighten the mood, snickering along with him.

 _ **(Ladybug uses her thinking vision, and the earrings in the costume appear)**_

 **Ladybug: This offering isn't good enough for Nefertiti!**

 **Alya: Hey! Thanks a lot!**

Alya only noticed that she had shouted that along with her onscreen self when she saw the amused looks of her friends and classmates.

Marinette stuck her tongue out, "You're welcome."

 **Pharaoh: Too late, Ladybug! The ritual has begun!**

 **Ladybug: Set Alya free and sacrifice** _ **me**_ **instead! Wouldn't that be the sweetest revenge? 5000 years later! After all, I'm the one who kept Nefertiti from you all these years!**

 **Pharaoh: It's true that you make a much more precious offering than this mortal.** _ **(He takes Ladybug's hand.)**_ **Horus, give me wings!** _ **(He flies with Ladybug up to Alya.)**_

 **Alya: Seriously?** _ **(The Pharaoh throws her off the beam. She falls, slides down the pyramid, and lands safely on the ground.)**_ **Excuse you, but I make excellent sacrificing material!**

Nino, Marinette, and Adrien all facepalmed together, "So not the point." Marinette muttered, giving Alya a gimlet eye.

Nino let out a half terrified chuckle, "Yeah dude, seriously!"

Alya simply shrugged sheepishly.

 **Hawk Moth: Take her Miraculous! The earring!**

 **Ladybug: You win, Pharaoh...** _ **(She pretends to take off her earring, then tricks the Pharaoh and grabs his pendent.)**_ **You want my Miraculous? Go get it!** _ **(throws the fake earrings)**_

 **Hawk Moth: Get it!**

 _ **(The Pharaoh grabs them, but he sees they're fake.)**_

 **Pharaoh: A toy? You tricked me!**

Plagg snorted quietly, which then turned into a chuckle, followed by a full laugh before Marinette looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

Plagg, whose face was now somewhat red from laughter, replied, "His reaction was so stupid!" He snickered again, "I mean, the second a Miraculous comes off, you detransform! Without us to hold the transformation, it ends immediately." Adrien smirked as well, a small snicker leaving his lips.

"And how would you know, Adrien?" Marinette asked, mock archly, with an undercurrent of actual concern.

Adrien simply tried to look coy and shrugged his shoulders, "You'll probably find out soon." Marinette rolled her eyes with a smile.

 **Ladybug:** _ **(She punches the pendant and breaks it, releasing the akuma, then slides down the pyramid and lands on the ground.)**_ **No more evil doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!** _ **(catches the akuma)**_ **Gotcha!** _ **(turns the akuma into a normal butterfly)**_ **Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (She throws the Lucky Charm into the air. It explodes into a blast of energy that turns everything back to normal. The Pharaoh turns back into Jalil.)**

 **Jalil: What happened?**

Marinette tilted her head to the side, "Y'know, I've got to wonder, why does no one realize they were akumatized after being freed from it?"

Alya quickly perked up to answer, "Pretty much everyone I've ever interviewed after being akumatized, myself included of course, is confused because we can't remember anything about being akumatized, and because _some people_ " she said, with a smirk and a raised eyebrow towards Marinette and Adrien, "leave as soon as they make sure we aren't hurt, it's only a few minutes later that we tend to put two and two together to realize we were akumatized."

Marinette rubbed her head sheepishly, but nodded. "Well, to be fair, if we weren't about to change back, we'd stay a little longer, it's just that, you know, we can't let somebody learn our secret identities." She looked around the theater, eyeing the class, who were all looking at her with undisguised interest. "But since everyone here has already been akumatized, my point still stands."

 _ **(Ladybug gives Alya her phone back.)**_

 **Alya: Thanks, Ladybug! But, uh, I still gotta ask: how old are you, really?**

 **Ladybug: Um, much older than a high school student, that's for sure!** _ **(swings away)**_

Nobody even had to look to know that Alya was currently berating herself.

"So, so, so, so, so, so _dense_."

 **Cat Noir: Don't you wanna know how old I am?**

 **Alya: In a sec, looks like I'll be able to tell for myself.**

 _ **(Cat Noir sees that he is about to turn back, and runs away.)**_

 **Alya:** _ **(laughs)**_

Marinette giggled quietly, lightly bumping Adrien in her humor, who simply smiled and shook his head.

 _ **Scene: Inside the Louvre. Alya walks back in and sees Marinette.**_

 **Alya: Where have you been?**

 **Marinette: You won't believe this! I got mummified!**

Alya looked over at her friend, "For all of your weak excuses, you do occasionally make annoyingly good ones."

Marinette smiled and shrugged. "Well, after the first few times trying to explain why I wasn't around, it got a lot easier."

 **Alya: Hope you weren't one of the ones trying to swap me for Nefertiti! Creepy!**

 **Marinette: What?! You were almost... sacrificed?**

Alya facepalmed. "And then you make those comments, and I wonder how I never figured it out myself."

Marinette shrugged sheepishly this time.

 **Alya: If it hadn't been for you I'd never have found out that Ladybug is at least 5000 years old!**

 **Marinette: Hey! What are friends for?**

 _ **(Alya grabs her bag, and they head out.)**_

 **Alya: I still don't get it though, what was she doing with that tenth grade history textbook?**

 **Marinette: Uh, she... she probably had to find out what's been going on for the past 50 centuries!**

 **Alya: You're probably right. It's tough staying in the loop. Hey, Ladybug's textbook! It's gone!** _ **(Marinette giggles to herself.)**_

Alya looked over at Marinette pleadingly, "You _have_ to tell me how you did that Marinette, it's been confusing me since day one!"

Marinette, very much enjoying getting to play coy for once, and not feel guilty about it, smiled mysteriously. "I think you've got enough of my secrets for one day, Alya."

Alya's groan went very well with Adrien's laughs.

 **Hawk Moth:** _ **(from his tower)**_ **You might have gotten away this time, but I assure you, Ladybug, some day, wherever you are, I will have your Miraculous, and you'll be nothing! Nothing at all!**

Adrien sat up straighter and put on a dramatic voice"Yes, someday, somehow, you will finally…" he paused dramatically, grabbing Marinette's hand, "lose horribly to the unstoppable Ladybug and Cat Noir!" Adrien made hushed applause noises, much to the amusement of Marinette, who was once again enjoying getting to hold Adrien's hand.

 **'** _ **Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette is talking with Tikki.**_

 **Marinette: I don't get it. I know I'm not 5000 years old, so... who exactly was that Ladybug in the papyrus?**

 **Tikki: Kwamis like me and superheroes like you have always existed!**

 **Marinette: So...that wasn't you in the papyrus either?**

 **Tikki: What do you think?**

 **Marinette: You don't look 5000 years old.**

 **Tikki: Well, I'm not! I'm older than that! I'm the kwami who's watched over every single Ladybug since the very beginning!**

 **Marinette: You must have known much less klutzy Ladybugs than me, right?**

 **Tikki: Every Ladybug is different.**

 **Marinette: That's what I thought.**

 **Tikki: Marinette, you are different. But different as in surprising, unpredictable and endearing. And very talented. You learn fast.**

 **Marinette: Really?**

 **Tikki: Yes.**

 **(Marinette kisses Tikki on her forehead)**

Rose 'awwww'd' and squealed happily.

 **Tikki: You better get to sleep. Remember, you have that history test tomorrow!**

 **Marinette: Oh yeah! Good thing it's on Ancient Egypt.**

 _ **THE END.**_

"And guess who aced it?" Marinette asked rhetorically.

Alya smirked, "Well I mean, with Tikki as a study buddy, I'm sure your history grades have skyrocketed." Marinette shook her head fondly.

Marinette, feeling slightly cramped from sitting too long, decided to stand up, and only then noticed that she was still holding Adrien's hand. She blushed slightly, but instead of letting go like she expected him too, Adrien stood as well, pulling on her hand just hard enough to cause her to stumble slightly into his arms.

Marinette looked up at Adrien, who was doing a good job of not combusting from the amount of heat rushing to his cheeks as the two of them stood, Marinette still held by Adrien, staring into each the other's eyes.

The moment was broken when Alya cleared her throat, looking at the two of them with a smirk on her face. "Oh I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?" She asked coyly, holding the remote up.

Marinette jumped out of Adrien's hands like she'd been burnt, coughing awkwardly at the many amused stares from her classmates.

Adrien, looking for anyway to get away from awkwardness quickly jumped on the opportunity to get out of the awkward situation. "So uh, anyone need to go to the bathroom? No? Good!" He quickly pulled the remote away from Alya and turned towards the screen.

"The next episode is…"

* * *

 **AN: So… It's been awhile, huh? Sorry about that gap, I've just been busy, I got laid off my job, and I've been trying to set up an ASMR channel, so it kinda… sorta… slipped my mind.**

 **I can't promise a concrete update date, but I can say that I don't plan on abandoning this story, I can only hope that my muse doesn't keep abandoning me like it has been.**

 **Anyways, I'll see you next time, with Chapter 8 of Watching What?!**


	8. Chapter 8: Lady Wifi

"... Lady Wifi." Adrien said with a nervous smile.

Thankfully for him, this announcement caused Alya to get distracted from her goal of teasing Adrien and Marinette into an early grave.

"That's me!" Alya said excitedly, before she processed what she said and sank silently into her chair. "That's me." She repeated flatly.

Marinette, now with her cheeks no longer being a fire hazard, sat down and put a hand on Alya's shoulder.

"Will you be alright to watch this, Alya?" She asked concernedly, causing her best friend to turn to her with a conflicted look.

"I'll be fine to watch it, Mari. It's just that… On one hand, no one had any really good up close footage of Lady Wifi, just recordings of the projections, and now I finally get to see just how awesome I looked as an akuma." She sighed, "But also, I have to watch what I did with barely any real idea as to what it was." Alya put her head on her knees. "I know I was probably the one who got the closest to revealing both your identities, but that's really about it." She cocked her head to the side, "Although, I do remember that Puppeteer turned me back into Lady Wifi for a little while, but I didn't really do anything bad then." Alya looked at her best friend again. "Am I making any sense?"

Marinette smiled tenderly and hugged her best friend. "Of course you are, Alya. It makes sense that no one really knew everything you did, because you're the best Akuma reporter there is!" Marinette said, cheering up her friend slightly, "But I can say that you didn't do anything on the level of say, Timebreaker."

Alix stuck her tongue out at that, but Marinette didn't see it, Alya seemed comforted by it though, and nodded at her best friend's words.

"Ready to watch it, Alya?" Marinette asked gently, Alya nodded firmly.

Adrien hit play.

* * *

 _ **Scene:**_ _ **Collège Françoise Dupont**_ _ **. Miss Bustier teaches the students, while Alya cuts out a picture of Ladybug.**_

* * *

 **Miss Bustier** **: I'm very pleased with how you all did on your last assignment. Some of you have really stepped up, and I do appreciate it. Now it's time to move on to our next assignment.** _ **(Alya sees Chloé, pointing at Miss Bustier. Miss Bustier looks at Alya.)**_ **Is Marinette still in the girls' room?**

 **Alya** **: Uh, I don't know, miss.** _ **(The bell rings.)**_

 **Miss Bustier: Tonight I want you all to read chapter three of the breathtaking France, the First Thousand Years. Then, answer this simple questionnaire.** _ **(gives two to Alya)**_ **See to it that Marinette receives her homework.**

Alya, now that she'd calmed down, felt well enough to once again berate herself missing such obvious clues, and thinking for even a moment that _Chloe Bourgeois_ could be Ladybug.

Marinette gave Alya a squeeze on her shoulder, an apologetic look on her face, Alya placed a hand over he best friend's with a smile, shaking her head minutely.

* * *

 _ **Scene: Outside the classroom. Alya tries to call Marinette, but gets her voicemail instead.**_

* * *

 **Marinette** **:** _ **(recording)**_ **It's Marinette, leave a message. Beep! He he.**

Adrien felt a leap in his chest at the sound of Marinette's giggle in her voicemail message. It was the. Most. Adorable. Sound. Ever.

* * *

 _ **Scene: Bathroom. Alya is searching for Marinette.**_

* * *

 **Alya: Marinette?**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Outside the classroom. Alya sees**_ _ **Rose**_ _ **and**_ _ **Juleka**_ _ **.**_

* * *

 **Alya:: Uhh, have you guys seen Marinette anywhere?** _ **(Rose and Juleka shake their heads.)**_

 _ **(Alya enters the locker room, where she sees Chloé taking something from her locker. It's a Ladybug costume and yo-yo.)**_

 **Alya:** _ **(whispering)**_ **Chloé's Ladybug?**

Marinette made a strangled sound in the back of her throat and turned to Alya.

"I don't know if I should laugh because you thought Chloé was Ladybug, or be insulted because _you thought Chloé was Ladybug!"_ She said incredulously, she gestured towards the screen. "I mean, if she had black hair, _maybe_ , but she hardly ever acts like she's able to think of anyone other than herself!"

Alya shrugged sheepishly, "Looking back, I can see I was wrong, but I was in the zone, girl! You know how I get!" Marinette rolled her eyes fondly and patted her friend on the shoulder.

Chloe, however, was sulking quietly in her chair. This show's constant ragging on her was completely unrealistic! Everyone adored her!

…Right?

* * *

 _ **Scene: Outside the school. Chloé boards her limousine, Alya follows her.**_

* * *

 **Alya: Hey, Marinette. Ring me ASAP. We gotta talk.** _ **(sees Nino)**_ **Nino, wait!**

 **Nino** **: Yeah?**

 **Alya: Come with me, I need your help!**

 **Nino]: So-** _ **(Alya shushes him)**_

 _ **(Alya tries to call Marinette again, but...)**_

 **Marinette:** _ **(recording)**_ **It's Marinette, leave a message. Beep! He he.**

 **Alya: Ughh. I hate when she goes AWOL. She's not calling me back! Where is that girl?!**

Marinette looked apologetically at her friend, "I'm sorry Alya. At least now you know why I was gone, right?" She said feebly, shrugging as she did so. Alya smiled as she rolled her eyes.

"Girl, I can hardly be mad at you for saving the world." Marinette smiled and gave her best friend a hug.

 **Nino: Seriously. My man Adrien's the exact same way. But I guess you gotta be sly when Mr. Control Freak is your daddy-o.**

Adrien gave Nino the same look Marinette had just a few moments ago. As he went to apologize, Nino rolled his eyes. "Dude, Alya's right, I can't be angry when you gotta go save the world with Ladybug." Adrien smiled at his friend, and if he hadn't had Marinette and Alya between them, would have offered a fistbump.

 _ **(Phone rings)**_

 **Nadja** **: Once again, Ladybug and Cat Noir have saved Paris from the clutches of a menacing villain.**

 _ **(Alya sees Ladybug's yo-yo)**_

 **Alya: Hey! I think I've just sniffed out who the real Ladybug is!** _ **(whispers to Nino)**_ **Chloé.**

 **Nino:** _ **(laughs)**_ **Chloé? Seriously? She's too self-absorbed to think of anyone but herself, much less save the world. You are cray-cray, lady!**

Nino rubbed his arm where Alya had playfully punched him for his onscreen comment. "I was right though, wasn't I?" He said smugly.

Alya looked at him, one eyebrow raised, and her lips taut. Nino sweated, "Not that you actually _are_ crazy of course! No, no, you're totally sane, I swear!" He smiled feebly, and chuckled nervously as Alya continued to give him the same look, only for her to smile at Nino and kiss him on the cheek.

"Good save, Nino."

Chloe continued her sulking, self doubt invading her psyche for the first time in a long time.

 **Alya: I am** _ **so**_ **not! You'll see!**

* * *

 _ **Scene: The**_ _ **city**_ _ **. Ladybug is jumping above ceilings. She reaches a billboard and detransforms into Marinette.**_

* * *

The class stared dumbfoundedly at the scene, the show having paused itself, as though it sensed their combined incredulity.

" _How_ _did_ _no one see that!?"_ Alix yelled from her spot next to Kim.

"You had nothing covering you from two angles! Someone should have seen that!" Max shouted.

"That flip was awesome, Marinette!"

Of course Kim had a different reaction.

Marinette giggled at her classmates' reactions, and she felt Tikki lightly shake from her spot on her shoulder, having covered her mouth to suppress her own humor.

 **Tikki** **: Time flies fast when you're saving the world. Day's already over!**

 **Marinette: Tell me about it. I missed an entire half day of school AND half day of seeing Adrien!**

Alya's lip quirked into a small smirk. "Nice to see you have your priorities in check, Mari."

Marinette 'hmpph'd'

 **Tikki: Whoever's behind all of this sure is keeping us on our toes!**

 **Marinette:** _ **(laughs)**_ **You don't have any toes!**

 _ **(Marinette enters the bakery.)**_

 **Sabine: Alya brought your school bag home for you, Marinette.**

 **Marinette: Hey mom...**

 **Sabine: You seem so forgetful these days. Maybe you just need some fresh air and extra exercise for that growing brain of yours!**

 **Marinette: Good idea, mom. I'll start tomorrow.** _ **(Sabine kisses her.)**_

"Yeah, she'll do it while she's kicking my akumatized ass." Alya muttered under her breath.

Marinette patted her friend's shoulder, giving her a soft smile.

* * *

 _ **Scene:**_ _ **Marinette's room**_ _ **. Marinette does homework.**_

* * *

 **Marinette: Ladybug saved Paris from destruction once again, but who's gonna save Marinette from her homework?** _ **(sees a sticky note)**_ **What's this? "Call me. I know who the real Ladybug is"?**

 **Tikki: No way! You think she knows?**

 **Marinette: I doubt it. Alya's always jumping to conclusions before she has facts straight.**

Alya stuck her tongue out at her best friend.

Marinette smiled innocently, "It's not like you thought Chloé was Ladybug, or anything…"

Alya rolled her eyes.

 **Tikki: But just in case...**

 **Marinette: No worries Tikki. I got it covered.**

 _ **(Marinette tries to call Alya, but there is no signal.)**_

 **Marinette: Dang. No signal.**

 _ **(She goes to the balcony to see if there is any signal.)**_

 **Civilian: Sorry, miss. Cell tower maintenance. The whole neighborhood's down. No signal for the next hour!**

 **Tikki: Come on, Marinette. Try again later. Let's head down and finish your homework.**

Adrien shook his head, "And I thought I was the one with bad luck!"

Tikki shrugged, "Sometimes even Ladybug's luck runs out."

"Yeah, and it couldn't have picked a worse time." Marinette muttered, looking over at Alya, who seemed to be stuck between excitement at seeing her akumatized form, and also slight terror, at seeing her akumatized form.

* * *

 _ **Scene: College. Chloé and Sabrina enter the school, and some students are watching her, including Aurore and Mireille.**_

* * *

 **Chloé** **: Hey there! Hi! You look totally fab! Uh, no, not you. Hey, it's still a month from Halloween, you know?**

 **Nino: You need to have your head examined. If she's a superhero, then I'm the Wizard of Oz.**

 **Alya: I'm telling you, she's Ladybug!**

 **Nino: Can you prove it?**

Nino started to snicker silently, but stopped when Alya slugged him in the shoulder.

* * *

 _ **Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette and Tikki wake up.**_

* * *

 **Tikki: Uh... what time is it?**

 **Marinette: Uhh, school starts in...** _ **(checks her phone)**_ **An hour ago?!**

The class laughed softly at Marinette's perpetual tardiness, but Adrien sobers quickly enough as he sees Marinette looking nervously at her best friend. He smiled softly and placed a hand on her shoulder, his smile comforting his Lady more than words ever could.

* * *

 _ **Scene: Locker room. Alya talks to Nino.**_

* * *

 **Alya: Now don't mess up your lines.** _ **(She pushes Nino to the lockers.)**_

 **Nino:** _ **(sees Chloé)**_ **Oh, uhhh... Ladybug! Look over there!**

 **Chloé: Uhh, what kind of lame joke is this?**

 **Nino: Uhh, well, that was... Did you see Ladybug yesterday? Isn't she amazing? I wonder who she really is.**

 **Chloé: Uhh... up too late DJ-ing, Nino? Obviously you didn't get your beauty sleep.**

 _ **(Alya takes a photo of Chloé's locker.)**_

 **Sabrina: Uh... Chloé! Alya's looking in your locker!**

Marinette shot Sabrina a dirty look, this was clearly going to be the straw that broke the camel's back for Alya. Sabrina noticed the look and held her left elbow nervously, stuck between apologizing and sticking to Chloè like she always did.

That choice was starting to get harder and harder to make.

 **Alya: Uhh... that's a lie! I so was not!**

 _ **(Kim steals Alya's phone.)**_

Kim winced and looked away from the screen, scratching his cheek nervously. He really didn't need to be reminded of his stupidity, Alix snickered quietly next to him, causing him to blush lightly, but not lightly enough to be hidden by the low lighting.

 **Alya: Hey! Give it back!**

 **Chloé:** _ **(sees the photo)**_ **Who's the little liar now?**

* * *

 _ **Scene:**_ _ **Mr. Damocles' office**_ _ **.**_

* * *

 **Chloé: She's guilty of invasion of privacy! I have proof!**

The entire class, sans Sabrina and Chloé of course, rolled their eyes in unison at how she was blowing this all out of proportion. Max was calculating how long it would take for her to threaten to call the Mayor.

 **Alya: What?! Seriously! All I did was take a measly photo!**

 **Mr. Damocles: I'm sorry, Chloé. But there's no school policy on invasion of privacy.**

 **Chloé: Then... then breaking and entering!**

 **Alya: I didn't break into her locker! It was open!**

 **Mr. Damocles: And nothing was stolen?**

 **Chloé: Only my very soul! My locker is my secret garden! He who enters uninvited burglarizes my inner being and steals my life force!** _ **(cries)**_

The class let out an almost collective groan, one that even Sabrina had to work to stifle.

Chloé 'hmmph'd', but it didn't have as much heat in it as usual.

Looking back, it was perhaps a _little_ overboard.

 **Mr. Damocles: Right. An hour of detention for you, Alya.**

 **Chloé: Are my ears failing me? Did I hear you're giving one miserable hour of detention to a... a heinous criminal? Sabrina!**

 **Sabrina: The school rules clearly state that any student guilty of theft should be suspended for one full week.**

 **Mr. Damocles: Yes, but she's hardly stole anything.**

 **Chloé: I'm not sure that my** _ **father**_ **would share your point of view.** _ **(prepares to call her father)**_

 **Mr. Damocles: Uhhh, well, now, Chloé, let's not bother your father, I mean, the honorable Mayor with a minor locker situation…**

Marinette scowled at the screen. "Our illustrious Headmaster everyone! Intimidated by a teenage girl." She noticed Alya looking shiftier than she had the whole episode, which prompted Marinette to place a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, it'll be alright Alya. It wasn't your fault, okay?" Marinette soothed. Alya nodded shakily.

"It wouldn't be so bad if my best friend wasn't the one I was trying to unmask, that makes it so much worse!" She moaned quietly.

Marinette smiled at her, "Relax! There's no way you could have known it was me, Alya, so just relax, okay?" Alya returned the smile, though it was a little strained.

 _ **(Chloé starts calling her father.)**_

Max scratched his head, "I expected that she would threaten Mr. Damocles far faster than she actually did." He looked down at his calculator, a pensive frown on his face.

 **Mr. Damocles: Ehhh... what I mean is, you're suspended for a week, Alya.**

 **Alya: What?! That is so unfair! I am so gonna protest this on the school blog!**

 **Mr. Damocles:** _ **(looks at Chloé, sighs)**_ **The school blog is hereby suspended as well.**

 **Alya:** _ **(looks at Chloé angrily)**_ **She's no superhero, she's super-psycho!**

Chloé drew herself up in righteous indignation, but for some reason couldn't bring herself to really shout anything for now, she settled for pursing her lips and turning her head to the side, whipping her ponytail around in the opposite direction of Sabrina for once.

* * *

 _ **Scene:**_ _ **Hawk Moth's lair**_ _ **.**_

* * *

 **Hawk Moth** **: Ahhh... School life. Such a science experiment. A petri dish of cultivating secrets, lies and betrayal, the thriving vivarium for my evil akumas.** _ **(turns a butterfly into an akuma)**_ **Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize her!**

Marinette for once felt her natural optimism fall away at the sight of Hawk Moth akumatizing her best friend, it left a pit of anger in her stomach that she couldn't help but nurture.

Sure, she got angry whenever someone got akumatized, but the only thing worse than akumatizing Alya that she could think of was akumatizing her parents or Adrien!

Just as she was about to let this anger be known to the world though, she felt a hand on her shoulder, and saw Adrien smiling sympathetically at her, he nodded over to Alya, who was looking worse for wear now that she was being akumatized, her natural brashness giving way to her fear of the situation.

Marinette looked back over at Adrien, and smiled, before leaning over to Alya and placing an arm around her shoulder in comfort. "It's alright Alya, Lady Wifi lost, she might have gotten close to defeating us, but nobody can defeat your favorite superheroes, right Alya?" Alya snorted, a smirk coming to her face at Marinette's words, and she couldn't help but be buoyed by her best friend's optimism.

"You're right girl, nobody beats Ladybug and Cat Noir!"

* * *

 _ **Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Marinette runs to the front door.**_

* * *

 **Marinette: I'm late, I'm late, I'm so, so late!**

Rose giggled at Marinette's choice of words. "She sounds like the White Rabbit!" She whispered to Juleka.

Juleka gave a small smile and chuckle as well at the thought.

 _ **(As Marinette runs upstairs, Alya walks downstairs, running away from the school. She tries to call Marinette.)**_

"So much for my Ladybug luck." Marinette muttered sadly. "I'm sorry Alya, I shouldn't have slept through my alarm like that! If I'd actually gotten to school on time you wouldn't have been akumatized! I'm really, really, really sorry!" Marinette hugged her friend tightly around the neck. Alya patted her back comfortingly.

"Hey girl, it wasn't your fault I got akumatized! It was Chloe being a spoiled little brat and accusing me of something stupid." She said, running her hand through Marinette's hair soothingly. "Don't you worry girl, I don't blame you one bit."

Marinette pulled out of the hug and made a half hearted smile at her best friend. "It doesn't mean I don't blame myself, though."

 **Marinette:** _ **(from phone)**_ **It's Marinette, leave a message. Beep! He he!**

 _ **(The akuma phases into her cell phone, evilizing her.)**_

 **Hawk Moth: Lady Wifi, I heard through the grapevine that you're seeking to unmask Ladybug... I'd like to help you if you agree to help me too.**

 **Alya: I'll expose the lies of anyone who covers up the truth! Sign me up!** _ **(turns into Lady Wifi)**_

Marinette shot up in alarm as she turned, despite knowing it was happening, she couldn't help the reaction.

Without thinking, she grabbed her friend again, muttering apologies into her neck as she hugged her.

Alya rolled her eyes. "It's fine girl, remember? It's Chloe's fault, not yours."

Chloé felt multiple eyes burning through her, she looked away, a rotten feeling pooling in her gut.

* * *

 _ **Scene:**_ _ **Miss Bustier's classroom**_ _ **. Marinette enters, and sees Adrien and Nino.**_

* * *

 **Marinette:** _ **(taps Nino on the shoulder and whispers)**_ **Where is she?**

 **Nino: She's been suspended...**

 **Marinette: What?!**

 **Miss Bustier: Marinette, if you're going to come late, would you please do it discretely?**

 **Marinette: Sorry...** _ **(whispers to Nino)**_ **What happened to her?**

 **Nino: The short story? Accused of breaking into Chloé's locker. I mean, Ladybug's locker...**

 **Marinette: What!?**

The class snickered at Marinette's reaction, it was even funnier knowing that she was Ladybug. Marinette blushed slightly at the class' amusement.

 **Miss Bustier: That's it, Marinette! Go to the principal's office!**

 **Adrien: What are you talking about?**

 **Nino: Exactly what I said, bro. Alya says Chloé is Ladybug! She is crazy!**

 _ **(Adrien sees Chloé; she winks.)**_

Marinette shot Adrien a look of betrayal, he shrugged sheepishly. "Sorry?"

Marinette rolled her eyes at him, her smile all the proof he needed that his Lady was joking with him.

 **Marinette: Mr. Damocles?** _ **(opens the door)**_ **Sir?** _ **(She sees that Mr. Damocles is frozen, and a pink stop icon is in front of him.)**_ **Huh?!**

 _ **(The computer screen lights up, revealing Lady Wifi.)**_

 **Lady Wifi: I'm Lady Wifi, revealer of the truth! For our first exposé, your principal would like to share a little tidbit with you. So, Mr. Damocles, is it true you wrongly suspended a student named Alya today?**

 **Mr. Damocles: Uh... yes, it is.**

 **Lady Wifi: So, you were biased? Unfair? Totally unjust?!**

 **Mr. Damocles: Yes, I was.**

Alya let out a strangled mix of a laugh and a squeak as she saw her true akumatized form, not just the footage of herself under Puppeteer. She finally managed to speak as her 'interview' with Mr. Damocles ended. "Even Akumatized I'm still a reporter first!" She said with a light giggle, this didn't seem so bad for now, perhaps she'd just overreacted a little?

 **Marinette: Oh, no! Alya! Tikki, time to transform!**

 **Tikki: You're going to have to fight your best friend!**

 **Marinette: Nope! I'm gonna have to save my best friend!**

Alya jumped across her seat to tackle hug Marinette into Adrien's lap, "Girl, you are the best!" Marinette giggled as she returned the hug, a smile on her face.

"Please, I'd do anything for my friends Alya, I'm sure you'd do the same in my place."

Adrien laughed at the two's interaction, "Not that I'm complaining, but are you two gonna get off my lap anytime soon?" He asked amusedly, Alya and Marinette looked seriously at each other before they both looked back up at him.

"Nope." They said simultaneously popping the 'p' before turning their heads towards the screen, Marinette blindly grabbing the remote from where it hit the floor.

 _ **[ Transformation Sequence ]**_

 _ **Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**_

 **Lady Wifi: For my next scoop, I'll be taking you to meet the girl who's been hiding behind the Ladybug mask!** _ **(puts a pink stop icon on Mr. Damocles, freezing him)**_ **Stay connected!** _ **(turns the screen off)**_

 **Miss Bustier: Everyone, for your own safety, go directly home right now! And don't forget to read chapters four and five!** _ **(The students run out.)**_

Kim groaned quietly, "Even during an akuma attack, Miss Bustier gives us homework, you'd think she'd let us off the hook, but _noooo_." Alix rolled her eyes at her new boyfriend (was it too early to call him that?), reaching up to slap his chest.

"Please, if homework was cancelled every time there was an akuma attack, we'd never learn anything!" Max said, his tone offended.

"Exactly!" Kim said triumphantly.

Alix slapped him again.

* * *

 _ **Scene: Bathroom.**_

* * *

 **Adrien: If Chloé is Ladybug like Alya said, then Lady Wifi's gonna head straight for her house!**

 **Plagg:** _ **(teasing)**_ **And it also means you must have a crush on Chloé!** _ **(laughs; Adrien grunts in protest)**_

Everyone waited for Chloé's inevitable remark, but there was only silence.

Sabrina placed a hand on Chloé's arm, her body language oozing concern, "Are you okay, Chloé?" She asked softly, Chloé let out a small sigh before she spoke quietly.

"I'm fine Sabrina, I was just thinking." Sabrina looked surprised at Chloé's tone, but nodded softly before she turned back to the screen.

 _ **[Transformation Sequence]**_

 **Adrien: Plagg, claws out!** _ **(Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)**_

 _ **Scene: The city. Cat Noir runs in the ceiling and sees the hotel. He takes his staff and sees Chloé dressed as Ladybug**_

 **Cat Noir: What? This can't be!**

 **Ladybug: Who's being a sneaky kitty now?**

 **Cat Noir: Oh, Ladybug. But-**

 **Ladybug: Come on, you don't actually believe she's the real Ladybug.**

 **Cat Noir: Yeah, of course not.**

 **Ladybug: And besides, who would believe that** _ **she's**_ **the original Ladybug? She's obviously just a die-hard fan. A copycat?**

 **Cat Noir: Right.**

Marinette snorted softly, "Oh Kitten, what am I going to do with you?" She asked affectionately from her place in his lap, shaking her head lightly against Alya's chin.

Adrien was glad Marinette was where she was, because that meant she couldn't see his blush. "Can't blame a cat for looking for his owner, right?" He asked, his regular charm slightly dampened by his nervousness.

He could just barely hear Marinette giggle again as they turned their attention back to the episode.

* * *

 _ **Scene:**_ _ **Chloé's room**_ _ **. Chloé dressed as Ladybug, is trying to untie herself, when her cell phone rings.**_

* * *

 **Chloé:** _ **(answers the phone)**_ **Hello?** _ **(The phone starts to emit a bright pink glow, she throws it, and Lady Wifi appears.)**_

 **Lady Wifi: Well, hello there, Ladybug!** _ **(Chloé tries to run away, but Lady Wifi puts a pink pause icon on Chloé, stopping her)**_

 **Ladybug: We got Wifi!** _ **(She and Cat Noir head to the hotel.)**_

Alix and Alya groaned, Adrien laughed, and Marinette smiled lightly at her opening line.

"And I'm the one known for puns, why again?" Adrien asked jokingly, Marinette scooted just far enough from under Alya to stick her tongue out at him. A mischievous smirk made its way across Adrien's face as he leaned down as far as he could without dumping the two girls out of his lap.

"Careful there, My Lady, wouldn't want a Cat to catch that, now would we?" He winked at her, savouring the blush across her cheeks and smiling in triumph.

 **Lady Wifi:** _ **(puts a camera icon above Chloé)**_ **Well, well... So my hunch was correctamundo.** _ **(from screens)**_ **Everyone thinks the girl beneath the Ladybug costume is a little angel. Think again, people! The real Ladybug is... Chloé Bourgeois, everyone!**

Alya facepalmed and looked down at Marinette. "How was Akumatized me so stupid, girl? Everyone knows Ladybug has black hair, not blonde!" She groaned quietly, "I think this might be the most embarrassing part of the entire episode!" She let out a groan.

Marinette giggled lightly, "It didn't help that you already thought that she was Ladybug… for some reason." She replied lightly, a small giggle escaping her lips as Alya lightly bumped her head with her chin.

"I had my reasons girl, for all I knew, her hair color and style changed whenever she transformed, or she was wearing a wig." Alya smirked, "I never would have expected Ladybug to wear the exact same style every day of her life." Marinette rolled her eyes and smiled.

"It helps that no one thinks that clumsy Marinette could possibly do half the things Ladybug can."

Alya smiled, "You're just a regular Clark Kent, aren't you, Mari?"

 _ **(The real Ladybug and Cat Noir enter the hotel.)**_

 **Lady Wifi: Who are you?**

 **Cat Noir: Uhhh...**

 **Lady Wifi:** _ **(looks at Chloé)**_ **But I thought you were Ladybug!**

 **Cat Noir: Sorry to bust your news story. Next time, double-check your facts.**

"Oh please, like you didn't believe the same thing as she did, bro!" Nino said teasingly, Adrien shrugged and smiled lightly.

 **Lady Wifi: You'll be sorry.** _ **(She uses her cellphone to delete the pink icons, releasing Chloé. Chloé trips and falls.)**_

 **Ladybug: Alya?**

 **Lady Wifi: Alya's been disconnected. I'm Lady Wifi. News flash! Ladybug, let's find out who you really are!**

 **Ladybug: Follow me!**

 **Cat Noir: So what's the plan?**

 **Ladybug: She gets her powers from her phone, so let's lead her to the basement, where there is no service!**

Max frowned lightly in contemplation, "One would think that the Grand Paris would have service no matter where they are in the building, how curious that there is no signal in the basement."

Kim smirked, "I bet it's it's only because Chloè wouldn't be caught dead in a basement, even if it was the basement of her Dad's hotel." Max nodded seriously, looking down at his calculator while fixing his glasses.

"Regardless of your joking, Kim, I predict that you're most likely correct."

Chloè steamed quietly in her chair, offended, but too bogged down by the disgusting feeling in her gut to yell at him like she normally would.

 **Cat Noir: No service, no power. Nice one, my lady!**

 **Ladybug: We've gotta go lower!**

 **Lady Wifi:** _ **(laughs)**_ **I've got you now, Ladybug!**

 **Ladybug: Get ready!**

 **Cat Noir: So, what do you do when you're not Ladybug?**

"Is that really the best time for personal questions, bro?" Nino asked, an eyebrow raised at his best friend. Adrien shrugged, completely unapologetic.

"When else would I have the chance to ask?" He asked, "We hardly ever saw each other outside of battle then, Ladybug hadn't scheduled patrols yet."

 **Ladybug:** _ **(looks shocked, then recovers)**_ **Can't you see we're a little bit busy right now?** _ **(She sees that Lady Wifi is no longer above them.)**_ **She's gone back into the hotel!**

 **Cat Noir:** _ **(sees that pink lock icons have been put on all the doors)**_ **She locked all the doors! Hey, you realize we might actually know each other in normal life.**

"No, really? How completely shocking that would be." Marinette deadpanned from Adrien's lap.

 **Ladybug: Doubt it. It's locked!**

 _ **(They reach the top door.)**_

 **Cat Noir: She's left this one open.**

 **Ladybug: Get ready for an ambush on 3. 1, 2, 3!**

 _ **(They burst through the door to the dining room, only to find that Lady Wifi is nowhere to be found. Phones are on all the tables.)**_

 **Cat Noir: Ahhh... So much for the ambush.**

 **Ladybug: Follow me. Where is she hiding? And what's up with all these phones?**

 _ **(A pink light comes out from a phone, and Lady Wifi appears. She attacks them.)**_

 **Cat Noir: How now, brown cow? I thought it was you she was after!**

Alya sat back up and raised an intimidating eyebrow at Adrien. "Did you just call me a cow?" She asked in a completely emotionless tone. Adrien sweated as he waved his hands in front of him.

"No! It's an expression Alya, I hadn't even thought of that, I swear!" He said desperately, looking first at Nino, who waved his hands as though warding him off, then down at Marinette, who had rolled over on her back now that Alya was off of her.

"Don't look at me, Kitty." Marinette said with a smirk, "She's my best friend, I side with her."

"Traitor…" Adrien whimpered before turning back at a now smirking Alya, who immediately broke into laughter as soon as he turned back to her.

"Relax, Adrien! I was just pulling your leg!" She said, settling back into her beanbag as the rest of the class snickered at Adrien, who was now sinking back into his seat in relief.

"Not cool Alya, not cool." Adrien muttered as the episode resumed.

 _ **(Ladybug ties Lady Wifi with her yo-yo, but she disappears, re-appearing above one phone after another.)**_

 **Lady Wifi: Ha! You can't get me!**

 **Ladybug: Yes I can.** _ **(She breaks all the phones with her yo-yo. Lady Wifi runs into the kitchen. When Ladybug follows her in, Lady Wifi locks the door behind her.)**_

 **Cat Noir: No, no, no... Hold on in there, Ladybug!** _ **(He checks the hotel map in his staff.)**_ **Of course! The service elevator!**

 _ **(Back in the kitchen, Ladybug dodges Lady Wifi's attacks until her hands get pinned to the wall by two lock icons. Lady Wifi puts a camera icon in front of her.)**_

The class gasped in horror, Alya's only outmatched by Rose's. "I was so close!" Alya bemoaned, her head shaking in annoyance. "How the heck did you get out of that one?!"

Marinette smiled, rolling her eyes, "Just keep watching, and you'll find out."

 **Lady Wifi:** _ **(from a projection in the sky)**_ **Who is Ladybug? Is she a superhero or a super-weirdo? How can we trust the girl when we have no idea who she really is? We have the right to know!** _ **(tries to remove Ladybug's mask, but it won't come off)**_ **Why doesn't it come off?**

Alya facepalmed, "Akumatized me was an idiot." she said into her hand. "How the hell did I not just grab your Miraculous? It was right there!"

Marinette smiled, sitting up to pat her friend's shoulder. "Personally, I'm glad you didnt, otherwise we wouldn't be having this conversation now, would we?" Alya snorted.

"Girl, I'm glad I didnt too, but dang was I stupid!"

 **Ladybug: Uhhh... because it's magic?**

Max muttered angrily under his breath, "That is _not_ a valid excuse!"

 _ **(The service elevator door opens, and Cat Noir comes through.)**_

 **Cat Noir: You're out of minutes, Lady Wifi!**

 **Lady Wifi: Oh, how romantic. Tomcat's come to save his love bug.**

 **Ladybug: I am not his love bug!**

Adrien put an arm around Marinette's shoulder, "Oh, I'm sure that's changed now, hasn't it, Bugaboo?" He said flirtatiously, Marinette fought back her blush to look up at Adrien with a smirk.

"I'm not sure yet, let's see what happens, huh?" She said teasingly, Adrien placed a hand over his heart.

"Oh My Lady, you wound me so!" He gasped dramatically.

Chloè rolled her eyes, "You two are disgusting." She muttered under her breath.

 **Cat Noir: We'll come back to that later.**

 _ **(Lady Wifi attacks him, knocking him into the freezer room. His ring comes off, turning into Plagg, and Cat Noir turns into Adrien.)**_

 _ **(Plagg shivers.)**_

 **Adrien; My ring!**

Marinette turned towards Adrien with wide eyes, "You didn't tell me that happened!" Adrien smiled at her calmly.

"I was fine Marinette, just watch."

 **Plagg: Ooh... so chilly in here.**

 **Adrien: Where is it? I could use a little help!**

Tikki gave Plagg a dirty look, "You could have helped him, you know." Plagg turned his head away from her.

"You weren't there, Sugarcube! It was so cold, I could hardly move!" He moaned over dramatically.

Tikki rolled her eyes, "If you had helped your Holder, then it would have been over quicker, and you both could have been warm."

 **Lady Wifi: Well, well... what am I gonna do with both of you?**

 **Hawk Moth: Get her to use her Lucky Charm! It'll force her to switch back, and her identity will be revealed, and her Miraculous will be mine.**

Marinette tilted her head, confused. "Wait… but he _knows_ we just have to take off our Miraculous to reveal what our identity is, why is he making it so complicated, _and_ giving me a chance to escape?" She said, it had confused her then, but she was too relieved to really question it.

Tikki flew over to her Holder and landed on her shoulder, patting her cheek. "I'm not sure Marinette, maybe Hawk Moth went with this method to savor his victory?" She shrugged and smiled sheepishly, "He is arrogant enough to think making you detransform is a much better way to win than simply taking your Miraculous."

Marinette smiled at her kwami, "I think you're right Tikki, that does sound like Hawk Moth."

 **Lady Wifi: If you don't get him outta there fast, your crush will be slush. Ha ha ha!** _ **(She removes the locks from Ladybug's hands.)**_ **Good luck with your cat popsicle! I have other news to cover!** _ **(She disappears.)**_

 **Ladybug: Huh?**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Outside**_ _ **Le Grand Paris**_ _ **. The mayor and two police cars are there.**_

* * *

 **Mr. Bourgeois: Come on...**

 _ **(Chloé exits the hotel and hugs her father. She checks her phone, but Lady Wifi comes out from it and flies into the sky. She begins broadcasting herself.)**_

 **Lady Wifi: What's up, peeps! Listen everyone! I present you with the award-winning news story you've all been waiting for!**

 _ **(In the kitchen, Ladybug is trying to break down the door to the freezer room.)**_

 **Ladybug: I'll get you out of there, Cat Noir!**

 **Adrien: Take your time!**

Marinette rolled her eyes, "Now it makes sense, I thought you were just being sarcastic."

Adrien gave her a faux hurt look, "My Lady, do you really think I would ever be sarcastic with you?" Marinette gave him a deadpan look, one eyebrow raised archly. Adrien shrugged, "Okay, so maybe I can be."

Marinette rolled her eyes.

 **Lady Wifi:** _ **(broadcasting)**_ **Don't blink, 'cause Ladybug's about to drop the bomb on her real identity!**

 **Ladybug: Lucky Charm!** _ **(a box appears)**_ **This better be some lucky box... Of course, the microwaves!** _ **(she puts the box in the microwave, and uses it to melt the lock icon.)**_

 **Adrien:** _ **(finds his ring)**_ **Gotcha! Gotcha!**

 **Ladybug: Come on, micro-thingies, jam this signal…**

Max raised an eyebrow, "Micro-thingies? Really, Marinette?" Marinette shrugged sheepishly.

"I was panicking Max, those weren't exactly the best circumstances for remembering the proper terminology."

 _ **(The door opens, and a frozen Cat Noir falls in Ladybug's arms.)**_

 **Ladybug: You okay, Cat Noir?** _ **(her miraculous beeps)**_

 **Cat Noir; You used your Lucky Charm...there's not much time left.**

 **'** _ **Lady Wifi:**_ **' Exactly!**

 **Cat Noir: Open the kitchen door!**

 **Ladybug: We can't, microwave's busted.** _ **(whispers to Cat Noir)**_ **Here's what to do, listen to me...**

 **Cat Noir: Got it.**

 _ **(Cat Noir puts a pan over top of the camera icon, blocking Lady Wifi's screen.)**_

 **Lady Wifi: What is she up to?**

 **Hawk moth: Don't let my Miraculous get away!**

Marinette looked at the screen angrily, "Your Miraculous?" She held Tikki close to her in a warm, possessive embrace. "You're never getting Tikki from me, Hawk Moth!"

Adrien put a hand on her shoulder, "I won't let him even get close, Marinette." He said, his tone as fierce and determined as hers.

Tikki rubbed her head against Marinette's hand, "I know you won't Marinette, Adrien." She smiled at Adrien, "You two are getting better by the day, we'll be rid of Hawk Moth long before he can capture our Miraculous."

 **Lady Wifi: Right!**

 **Cat Noir:** _ **(gets in the service elevator)**_ **I'll go and jam the Wifi antenna.**

 **Ladybug: Good luck!**

 _ **(Lady Wifi runs to the ceiling, while Cat Noir dodges her attacks. He reaches the top floor of the hotel)**_

 **Cat Noir:** _ **(sees the Wifi antenna)**_ **Here you are! Cataclysm!**

 **Lady Wifi: Nice idea, kitty cat, but I'm not gonna let you cut me off so easily!** _ **(starts firing pink pause symbols at him)**_

 **Ladybug:** _ **(Her Miraculous beeps again)**_ **Hurry, Cat Noir…**

Alya turned towards Marinette, "Girl, you were in a kitchen, why didn't you just detransform and grab some cookies or something?"

Marinette shrugged, "I wasn't sure there were any, and I didnt want that pot to fall off the camera and show me rummaging through the cupboards, that and my Lucky Charm wouldn't go to waste, since I can't fix everything until the Akuma is purified."

 _ **(Lady Wifi keeps attacking Cat Noir, but he dodges her. He uses his staff to attack her, but she dodges. The staff splits into two, but she destroys them. She sees Cat Noir is about to destroy the antenna.)**_

 **Lady Wifi: Nooooo!**

 _ **(Cat Noir destroys the antenna, and Lady Wifi falls off. The pink symbols disappear, and Ladybug exits the kitchen.)**_

 **Lady Wifi: Lost the signal!**

 **Cat Noir: Gimme that phone!**

 _ **(Cat Noir tries to take the phone away from her, but she dodges. Cat Noir finds himself defenseless, but Ladybug appears and takes the phone away from her)**_

Alya whooped in glee watching the fight scene, "Girl, I was so badass!" She said happily, "Why did no one tell me I was so _awesome_?!"

Marinette rolled her eyes fondly.

 **Ladybug:** _ **(breaks the phone, releasing its akuma)**_ **No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!** _ **(catches the akuma with her yo-yo)**_ **Gotcha!** _ **(releases it, and turns it into a normal butterfly)**_ **Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!** _ **(Throws the Lucky Charm into the air, and it explodes into a blast of energy. It turns everything back to normal, and Lady Wifi turns back into Alya.)**_

 **Alya: What?**

 **Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!**

 **Alya: Ladybug! Wow! And Cat Noir! Can I get a quick interview? Just let me grab my phone!**

 **Cat Noir:** _ **(his Miraculous beeps)**_ **Uhh... gotta go. You've only got a minute.**

 **Alya: So- oh, no! Where did they go?**

 _ **(Ladybug is about to enter a room, but Cat Noir stops her.)**_

 **Cat Noir: Stay!** _ **(his Miraculous beeps)**_ **I won't tell anyone who you are. Cat's honor.**

 **Ladybug: Nobody must know who we really are. Not even us.** _ **(She closes the door. Cat Noir tries to open it, but Ladybug detransforms.)**_

Rose let loose a squee at how cute she thought the scene was.

"Aww, Adrien, she was right there! Why didn't you look?"Alya said disappointedly.

Adrien smiled softly, "I would never betray my Lady like that, no matter what."

Marinette felt a blush on her face from the sheer sincerity, this boy was going to kill her one day. "And I wouldn't do it to you either, _Mon chaton_."

 **Tikki: Phew, that was too close for comfort!**

 **Marinette: Tell me about it.** _ **(opens the door, seeing nobody outside)**_

 _ **(Adrien leaves the hotel.)**_

 **Plagg: That was the chance to find out who the love of your life really is! What were you thinking?**

 **Adrien: That's the thing, Plagg. I wasn't thinking. I was following my heart.**

Rose squealed even harder, Plagg gagged theatrically from Adrien's hair.

 **Hawk Moth: Your mask will fall one day, Ladybug. You'll have no choice then but to hand over your precious Miraculous!**

Marinette rolled her eyes, "If my identity was revealed, I would be holding onto my Miraculous even harder than before so I could protect my family and friends from you, Hawk Moth." She said plainly, Adrien nodded in agreement beside her.

* * *

 _ **Scene:**_ _ **Dupain-Cheng House**_ _ **. Marinette is in the balcony with Tikki.**_

* * *

 **Tikki: Is that true? You're gonna tell him? Is that what your heart's saying?**

 **Marinette: Sometimes your heart tells you one thing, but a great superhero always listens to her head.**

 **Alya: Got it!**

Alya gaped, "How did I not hear her?!" She asked incredulously, "Tikki was right there! You didn't even have 'Maurice the Pigeon' to use as an excuse that time!" She pouted at the screen as Marinette giggled.

Tikki flew over to Alya and patted her forehead, "Oh Alya, it wasn't your fault, us Kwamis are very good at hiding, when you have millenia of experience, it comes naturally."

"Doesn't mean I like it though.." Alya said through her pout, Tikki giggled and sat on her shoulder, Marinette smiled at the two of them.

 **Marinette: Waaahhh!**

 **Alya: Wanna see my new smartphone? It puts my old phone to shame! Just look at these pics!**

 **Marinette: Huh? What's with all these photos of Adrien?**

Marinette looked at Alya, "Why did you have all those photos of him anyways?" She asked curiously, Alya rolled her eyes.

"I wanted to test out my new phone's camera, and who better than our class' resident model?" Adrien rubbed the back of his neck.

"It was nothing Alya, it was definitely more fun than any of my father's photoshoots."

 **Alya: Well... with a mask and a costume, don't you think he looks a little bit like Cat Noir?**

Adrien's eyes widened, "That was too close for comfort. Like, holy crap Alya." He said nervously, his voice shaking slightly.

Alya facepalmed, "I _literally had it. It was right in front of me!_ " She said frustratedly, Tikki giggled.

 **Marinette: Are you out of your mind? He's tons more legit than Cat Noir!**

Adrien held his hand over his heart, "Oh Ladybug, you wound me so!" He wiped a fake tear from his eye, "How could you be so cruel to your poor kitty?" He gave her kitten eyes and Marinette rolled her eyes with a blush.

"Tone it down, kitten, you're both pretty great."

 **Alya: Hey! I happened to think that Cat Noir is pretty slick.**

Adrien smiled widely, "Thank you Alya, at least someone appreciates my good looks." Alya rolled her eyes.

 **Marinette: Anyway, stop taking photos of Adrien. Well, unless you give them to me, afterwards.** _ **(snatches Alya's phone)**_

 **Alya: Give it back!** _ **(runs after Marinette)**_

 **Marinette: Nope!**

 **Alya: Oh, come on, Marinette! What if you drop it? Everyone knows how clumsy you are!**

 _ **(Both laugh.)**_

 _ **THE END**_

Adrien hit stop on the remote, standing up to stretch lightly as Plagg flew out of his hair to join Tikki on Alya's shoulder. "That was fun, certainly wasn't as bad as you thought it would be, huh Alya?" He asked with a smile.

Alya shook her head, "It was _awesome_! I didn't know I was _that_ badass! Why did no one tell me how badass I was?" She asked humorously.

Marinette smiled at her best friend before looking around the room and grabbing the remote when she saw everyone was only taking quick breaks to go to the bathroom.

"Alright, settle down everyone! The next episode is…"

 **A/N: Okay, I know it's been a while, and I'm sorry about that, my inspiration just sort of dried up, and I've been busy as well. I can't promise you a regular update, but I can promise I** _ **will**_ **update it. Now that I've seen the second half of season 2, my muse is ready to go!**

 **I do regret getting Kim and Alix together now though… I still ship it, but Ondine is** _ **so fucking adorable**_ **.**

 **Anyways, we'll have more shipping soon enough, I'm just trying to decide when to get them together, Dark Cupid is just too obvious, but I don't want to rush it either, I guess you'll find out soon enough, huh?**


End file.
